Seatunder
by Canyx
Summary: Anthro, no humans, Redwall-esque. The pirate infested seas are dangerous these days... but there is one captain, a Buizel, and his crew, who might be able to make a difference...
1. The Makings of a Crew

**ADDED: Hi there new readers and old! Later on in the story I realized that my writing style had changed a bit (just a bit). When I look back and read some of the earlier ones it feels a bit choppy to me... so perhaps one day I'll come back and rewrite parts of it, but for now I have to carry on with the plot XD Still, what I'm saying is, I hope you give this one a chance, because it does get better later on.**

**Cheers!**

**Canyx**

Wow, I've been dead on this site for a while… still, here's a story that came to my head one day a few months back, and I've been working on it ever since. If any of you are familiar with Brian Jacques' Redwall series, yes, the style of this is very similar to his (explains why the Redwall series are my fav books : ) I did not intentionally copy any of his stuff though. (Skipper means "captain: the naval officer in command of a military ship" so I thought that would be a fitting name…)

Hm, I'm interested in how this story will do, more parts to come later on : )

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thunder and lightning pounded relentlessly in the sky while the ocean waves attacked the shoreline. One could barely make out the soaked figures clambering ashore. There were two of them, a Buizel and a Totodile, both weary and cold, but alive.

"The Pollywoggle, they sunk her, Skip!" The Totodile looked out to sea, where a large pirate ship loomed in the distance, a sinking pile of splinters, what was left of the Pollywoggle, in its wake.

The Buizel, Skipper, flashed his friend a brief smile, "Aye, Flint, that they did. But we're still alive, matey. We'll find a way out of this."

Flint nodded. Skip had never let them down before. The two survivors turned away from the wreckage at sea, and headed deeper into the island.

-O-O-

-O-O-

There was no sign of life. Smoldering huts and stalls littered the area along with broken down carts and other debris. The storm had ceased for the moment, but another dark cloud hovered dangerously close to the island, threatening to burst any second. A sudden wind caused the tattered curtains of houses to flutter eerily, and blew leaves and paper across the flooded, cobblestone streets. Flint and Skipper noted that there were no bodies. It seemed as though the town had been deserted, no doubt due to the pirates just offshore.

Skipper advanced cautiously with rapier in paw. Likewise, Flint followed his friend soundlessly, firmly grasping one of his short throwing knives. Skipper suddenly stopped and motioned for Flint to listen. They heard it, a rustling sound around the corner. Carefully, the two edged along the wall of an abandoned fruit stall and took a peek around the bend.

The Buizel almost sighed with relief; it was only a young Squirtle, who seemed to be salvaging apples and pears from the wrecked market. Skip tucked the rapier into the rope around his waist and held his paws up disarmingly as he approached the turtle. The Squirtle had his back turned, and didn't see the sea weasel behind him.

Skip cleared his throat, "Ahem, ahoy there!"

In an instant, the tiny turtle gasped, jumped, and disappeared into his shell. Skipper and Flint sighed exasperatedly.

Smiling sheepishly, Skipper crouched and knocked on the shaking carapace, "Look, mate, we're not pirates!"

"Well, not the bad kinds anyways…" muttered Flint.

Skipper quickly stepped on the gator's tail.

"Yowch! Ye didn't have to do that, Skip!"

The Buizel turned back to the still hiding turtle, "What my loud mouthed friend meant was, we won't hurt you, so why doncha come out and talk to us, friend?"

"Why don't _you_ stand up and explain yourself?"

Skipper sprang up and turned, only to find the tip of a rapier at his throat. Holding it was a young and bonny Vaporeon maid. She had a cool expression on her face, and held her blade steady.

Flint leapt forward at once, holding his knife by the tip, ready to throw. "Put that toy down, missy, or I'll lay this twixt your pretty eyes." He meant every word of it. Maiden or not, no one touches his friend.

"Lower that arm or lose it," growled a deep voice.

Flint chanced a backward glance. Behind him stood a lithe looking Golduck, saber pointed at the back of the Totodile's neck.

Skipper chuckled, "Looks like they've got us mate. Put down that knife, Flint."

"A wise choice, sir," smiled the Vaporeon, as Flint glowered and sheathed his weapon.

Skip sighed, "Look, friends, we're not pirates. My friend Flint and I were in our dinghy when some pirates blasted us with their cannons. Our boat's scrap, but we made it to shore. We're only looking for help." He saw the turtle come out of his shell and grab his bag of fruit fearfully. Skipper nodded to him, "And I didn't mean to scare ye, my apologies."

The Vaporeon lowered her rapier and let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank goodness, those pirates have already pillaged this town in and out. It used to be a merchant port, see. Many traders would come through here. When the pirates came, everyone evacuated. We," she motioned to herself, the Squirtle, and the Golduck, who still didn't lower his saber, "are just a few stragglers, stuck on this island because the pirates are still patrolling the coasts… put that blade down, Dorian!"

The Golduck glared at Skipper and Flint suspiciously, but finally put away his deadly sword. The two friends let out collective sighs.

The Vaporeon chuckled and shook her head, "That's Dorian. The young one here is called Tottle. And I'm Torq." She curtsied gracefully.

Skip flashed them all a roguish grin, "I'm Skipper, and Flint here's my best mate…" Before he could continue, however, gunshots and raucous laughter rang out from the streets.

"This way," muttered Dorian. The group disappeared into the alleyways, and the place turned into a ghost town once more.

-O-O-

-O-O-

They took refuge in an abandoned inn. It was boarded up and dimly lit, exuding the atmosphere of an olden hangout.

Tottle approached a fat Slowpoke who was working hastily at the stove, and handed him the bag of fruit, "Here ya go, Buso. I found these lying around."

The cook, called Buso, quickly upended the bag, deftly chopped up its contents, and dropped them into a frying pan, not once looking away from the stove.

"Buso, we have two new guests here!" Torq called out in a sweet voice.

The sizzling of oil and vittles roared as Buso slowly glanced around, acknowledged the newcomers with a yawn, and shuffled back to his work.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Flint asked.

Torq chortled, "No, but he's a real sweetie all the same."

It might have been the heat of the stove, but the cook's cheeks turned bright red. Tottle, Torq, and Flint laughed as Buso worked even harder at his station. Skipper grinned, glad that they'd found allies in this ruined city. He glanced aside and saw that Dorian was hunched over a wooden table, studying something. Curious, Skipper approached him.

Before them lied an elaborate map of the town and its coasts, every street and store labeled.

"Ah, a way out."

The Golduck shook his head, "That's what I'm looking for, kid. But the coasts are well guarded."

Skipper studied the numerous symbols of ships scattered along the coastline.

Dorian continued, "It's been two weeks. We can always wait for them to leave, but then what? Argh!" he pounded the table with his fists. "They've burned most of the wood on this island. So we'd be stuck here, starving to our deaths."

Skipper nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Tell me about their ships."

The Golduck raised his eyebrows at the young Buizel, then with his claw circled a large shape on the coast from which Skipper and Flint came, "This one, the one that got the two of you, is the largest of the fleet. The captain of the lot is probably aboard her." He indicated a cluster of five squares in a bay on the other side of the island. "These are small ships, single square sails and all. They're moored in the bay while their crews infest that part of town. And these," he pointed at a few circles, two or three scattered along either side of the bay's coast, "are decent sized crafts, patrolling up and down the coasts night and day. We're trapped here, kid."

Skipper kept pondering, "Hm… what are their numbers?"

"Too many for us to fight." Dorian smiled ruefully and ran a webbed finger along a scar across his left eye, "One nearly blinded me a few days back." His expression turned stern again, "Face it, there's nothing for us to do but wait for them to leave and hope for the best."

The Buizel grinned, a plan forming in his head, "You do that, matey. Meanwhile, I'll take the rest of them, steal a ship, and sail on out of here! Our little Pollywoggle was too small for my liking anyways."

Dorian looked at Skipper incredulously. The whole room was silent, having heard their discussion. Even Buso stopped his cooking and turned to stare at the sea weasel. Then, Dorian actually laughed.

"Hahahaha! That easy, eh? Go ahead, steal your little ship! Hahaha!"

Skipper merely shrugged and turned to the rest, "Alright mateys! Listen here, 'cause this is what we've gotta do…"

"Hold it!" Dorian slowly rose, pulling his saber from his sash. "Don't be daft, kid. It's impossible! If you want to risk your life trying to be brave, so be it. But yer not dragging the rest of us into this! You ain't captain around here!"

Skipper drew his rapier and stepped forward, "I'll be captain and get us all out of here, while you sit here and mope your sorry self away, old timer." He flashed that roguish smile of his.

Dorian growled and advanced. The two circled each other warily.

"I wouldn't cross swords with Skip, mate." Flint warned.

Buso went back to his cooking and Tot ran to watch behind Torq, who simply rolled her eyes, "Ugh, boys… just don't chop each other up too badly, k? We need to save these bandages…"

Dorian held his saber out in a defensive stance as he circled his opponent, studying him. Skipper followed the Golduck's stride jauntily, twirling the rapier in his paw.

"Fool," muttered Dorian. He struck! "On guard, ye sea rascal!"

But Skip moved with lightning speed as he parried the attack, "Haha! So close, but not quite!"

The two stood their ground with swords locked, and Skipper ran his rapier edge along the saber's, savoring the metallic song it created.

"You taunting me?" Dorian flared, flashing forward with a barrage of swipes.

Skipper countered them all effortlessly, skipping around the room as the Golduck tried to pin him. And then…

"Enough!" Skipper roared, the childish look on his face replaced with the frosty glare of a sea captain. Now it was his turn, as he went towards Dorian with one arm held steady, the other making his rapier dance like a butterfly on the wind. The blade moved in a blur, and there was a reverberating clanking sound as the two swords clashed.

Dorian was taken aback by the skill of his adversary and was being pushed back by the young Buizel. Then, _slap!_ The flat of the rapier rapped against the Golduck's claws, causing him to drop his saber. _Thwock!_ In a trice, Skipper dealt him a heavy blow across the ankles with his tail, causing Dorian to fall backwards. The rapier was pointing at his heart now.

The room was silent. Buso didn't even notice the contents of his frying pan burning, as he watched the two with mouth agape, a string of drool slowly dripping out. Torq stood with arms crossed, a look of shock across her face. Tot's eyes gleamed with admiration. Only Flint was not surprised.

"I told ye you shouldn't have challenged ol' Skipper!" he scoffed.

The sea weasel tossed his rapier up and caught it, putting it back into his belt. He extended a paw, "We're on the same side, Dorian. I can get us out of here. Trust me." He sounded more serious than the Golduck ever thought this rogue could be.

"You, are full of surprises… Captain." Dorian smiled as claws clasped paw in friendship.

Skipper helped his new ally up and handed him back his saber. He turned to the group, "Everybeast be ready by nightfall! Buso, me old cook, can you pack enough rations for a good journey?" The cook quickly saluted with his frying pan, his face strained with as much concentration he could muster as the shriveled, burnt remains of the would-be meal splattered on his forehead. Then, he went to work with a speed and ferocity that would make his species proud.

"That's the spirit! On your feet, buckos! We'll be out on open sea by dawn!" Skipper bellowed, the devilish grin back on his face.

"Hahar! That's the Skip I know!" cheered Flint, clapping his friend heartily on his back.

Tottle saluted so enthusiastically that he tumbled backwards and could not get up for a while. When he did, his face was beet red, and he quickly went to find work to do.

"I'll ready the medical supplies, _Captain_," said Torq, winking at the Buizel as she used his new title.

Skipper, Flint, and Dorian gathered around the map as Skip outlined his plan. The other two listened wide-eyed, for it was a risky plan indeed. But it was their only way out.

The inn was more alive than it had been for weeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Part 2's somewhere on my computer... let's see how this chapter does first though ; )

Thanks for reading!

Canyx


	2. Here's the Plan!

Whooo! Thank you for reading/reviewing, all you writers out there know how happy it makes me feel : )

**L'il Miss Yuki** raised a good point… yes, this is a Pokemon fic, so it's expected that, say, a Raichu would be able to use thunder bolt. But this story doesn't focus much on flashy elemental moves, and relies more on the weapons they have (sabers, rapiers, etc.). And in this bunch's case, they're all water types, but in my mind I can't picture them suddenly spewing out gallons upon gallons of uber pressurized water (though they can be powerful and adept in the water), sorry if this disappoints some of you XD (Some mention of this comes later on as well).

This part's a short one, will have the next one up fairly soon…

SO, without further ado….

Enjoy! (the usual disclaimer and such)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright me hearties, here's the plan!"

Everybeast stared intently at their new captain.

"At nightfall we will sneak into the town by the bay."

Everybeast nodded.

"We will steal one of the ships moored in the bay, scuttle the other four, dodge the ones along the coast, and make a break for freedom. Any questions?" Skip smiled slyly at the stunned expressions on Torq's and Tottle's faces. Buso was scratching his head slowly, trying to figure it all out.

Tottle ventured to ask, "Um, what about the pirates?"

"Aha! Excellent question, Totters!" Skipper was clearly enjoying this, "While you lot stay hidden in the alleyway _here_," he pointed to a narrow corridor on the edge of town, "I'll cause a bit of a ruckus, lead'em away, ye know?"

"So you're playing decoy?" Torq asked.

Skip nodded, "Precisely. Then I'll lead'em to this cliff," he traced one of the two cliffs that surrounded the bay, "let them think they've got me cornered and all…"

"Isn't that a bit _risky_?"

Skipper ignored her comment. "And just when they think they've got me, and you lot should have the ship out by then, I'll meet up with yez and we'll sail away sharpish. Those pirates won't know what hit'em!"

There was a long silence. Torq seemed to be turning things over in her mind. Tottle gasped, understanding the captain's plan. Buso had fallen asleep, trusty frying pan rising and falling on his hefty stomach.

"How… will you be joining us?" Torq asked cautiously, perhaps knowing the answer but not believing it.

The sea weasel's eyes flashed. He had been waiting for this moment. Spreading his arms wide, he declared, "By jumping off the cliff, of course!"

Instantly the room was abuzz.

"You'll never make it!"

"See Skip? I _told you _they wouldn't agree!"

"You're crazy!"

"Jumping off a cliff, really…"

"You're crazy!"

Skipper laughed, and the room quieted once more. "Listen here, mates. I've looked at these charts… the water's deep off the cliff here, no sharp rocks, no jutting ledges… it's a clean drop down. We're all sea beasts, aren't we?"

They looked more convinced, but the Buizel could still sense a feeling of dread.

"And besides," he added, "I've got _this_" _fwump!_ He puffed up the ring around his neck, a feature of all Buizels, "to break my fall."

Everyone laughed, as Skipper had intended. He looked ridiculous with his collar fully inflated.

"Now, scuttling these ships. This part's a bit shaky… but the only quick way to sink'em is to blast'em. Dori showed me some explosives he's gathered. We need to get them on the hulls of those vessels, light'em, and swim away fast. We don't need to _completely_ scrap them, mind." He stated, seeing Torq about to protest. "A small blast, the tiniest of holes will do. When I lure the crews far away enough, nobeast should hear you guys either. Once this is done, pack our ship and get sailing for the mouth."

Torq nodded approvingly, "Sounds good to me, Captain. So what's the problem?"

Dorian answered for him, "If there are any pirates left in the area, or on the ships, they will have to be… _dispatched_ quickly," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Torq shrugged, "Is that all?"

Skipper gaped at her, "Is that _all_? Torq, fighting pirates ain't like picking daisies."

The Vaporeon replied confidently, "I know how to fight, Captain. The lot of us can take care of ourselves pretty well you know." She shot him a cunning grin, "But if you're worried we'll get hurt, _we_ can jump of that cliff while _you_ scuttle those ships."

Flint laughed at his speechless friend, "Haha, she's got you there, mate!"

Skipper cleared his voice, "Anyhow! We need to split up. Hm… Dorian, I'm sure you can handle one by yourself, you too Flint. Torq, I trust that you can too, but can you watch out for Tot as well? Now, a fourth… Buso?" He looked uncertainly at the cook, who had randomly woken up. Buso's face slowly spread into a wide grin.

"I'll take that as a yes! Right, a torch and explosives for everybeast! Take some treesap gum too, to stick'em to the hulls. Keep those cords dry! Shoulder those rations! Let's move out!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sounds crazy? Will it work? Wait and see…..

Canyx


	3. For Freedom Pt I

Hey there! Thanks to those who read/reviewed as usual (Foxyjosh : )

Yeah, my friend mentioned something along those line… "how can they explode something in the water?" I mentally slapped myself for that, but at the time I already wrote too far ahead to go back and fix everything. So I figure, if they blast the hull a bit above the water line, as least it would make the ship not-seaworthy, right? Like, water would slosh in and all…. Well, in my imagination it works that way : D

Anywho, time to get off that dreaded island…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a dark, cloudy night, with the giant storm cloud nearly upon the island. But for now, the bay was at peace. There was nary a ripple across its mirror like surface. Moored to the docks were five ships, small, but good vessels nonetheless. The hulls and bowsprits were sturdy. Each had a thick, wooden mast driven into a polished deck, complete with a crow's nest. A captain's cabin was on each of them, and one could assume that the lower levels contained bunks, holds, and a kitchen.

Skipper eyed those ships longingly. But to reach them, the group would have to get through the town square, which was currently swarming with pirates. Skipper and his crew spied from a well concealed alley. The pirates had built giant bonfires throughout the square. They were drinking, singing, and quarreling amongst themselves. There was a wide assortment of creatures: fierce looking Raichus and Electabuzz, brawny fighting types like Machoke and Hitmonlee, grass types, ice types, even fire types. It wasn't a surprise that there weren't many rock or ground species, who would surely be doomed if their ship sprang a leak. But most of all, there were water types, masters of their element and no strangers to the sea.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for ye, mate." Flint whispered to his friend.

"Scared?" Torq asked.

"Nope." Skipper was smiling, and there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Not even a little bit?" Tottle piped up.

Skipper faced them, and his features seemed to soften a bit, "Only for my mates."

A rumble of thunder sounded above, as if some beast in the clouds was urging the group to begin, to escape from this wretched island.

They huddled in a circled, going over the scheme one last time.

"We're ready, Cap'n," Dorian said, turning to face Skipper.

But he was not there. "Where…?"

Tottle let out a muffled squeak and pointed towards the square.

Flint sighed, "That's Skip fer ye."

Every pirate was silent and stock still, staring at this bold new arrival. Skipper strutted in with an air of arrogance, waving and nodding towards random crewbeasts. He strode to the very center of the square, "Good eve'nin mates. Horrendous night, isn't it?"

For a while, nobeast answered him. Then, a bulky Machoke rose and spat into the fire, drawing his cutlass. The big beast went right up to Skipper and stared him straight in the eye, "Ye've got guts, deadbeast." There was a snigger through the crowds.

The sea weasel smirked, "Aye, that I have. But the question is, have _you_ any?"

The Machoke furrowed his eyebrows, "Whaddaya… ungh!" There was a sharp intake of breath from the mob.

Before the pirate had finish speaking, Skipper had run him through with his rapier. He pulled the sword out of the dead beast and watched as the blood dripped off the double edged blade. "Guess not." The bold Buizel pointed his rapier into the crowd, causing a few to back up, "And what about you lot? Have ye guts or spines, mateys?"

Nobeast rose to face him, not wanting to meet the same fate as the Machoke. That is, until a voice sounded from the crowd, "Skin him!"

With a fevered roar, the mob sprang alive. At once, Skipper headed for the cliffs, slaying any beast in his path before they even had a chance to draw their weapons.

-O-O-

-O-O-

"Buso, what are you doing!" Torq hissed, as the Slowpoke plodded into the square. But the pirates didn't even glance at the cook as he took a burning stick from a bonfire and made his way to the ships. An unfortunate bloke who bumped him too roughly received a frying pan to the face.

It didn't take too long for the square to empty. Now all that could be heard was the cackling of the flames, and the subconscious moaning of the Tyrogue who shoved the imperturbable Buso.

"This is it!" said Flint, as he dashed into the square. The other three followed wordlessly. They each chose a torch just as the cook had done, and set out to do their perilous jobs.

The group arrived at the docks just in time to see a pink, white tipped tail slide over the edge of the pier. Buso went about things his own way.

"Flint and I will take the two on the far right. You and Tottle follow Buso's lead and scuttle the other one on the left. We'll leave the middle'un for ourselves." Dorian exclaimed. They nodded, whispered good luck, and departed.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Skipper hacked away at the dense foliage as he gradually made his way to the top. A miniature forest stretched between the square and the rocky outpost. Although it made the going tougher, the sea weasel was glad that the plant life was there, for it provided covering from the odd bullet that the pirate hoard fired. "Guns are cheap," Skipper thought. In a way, he was lucky that the pirates attacked in a giant mob. Most of them refrained from using their firearms, in fear of hitting a comrade in front of them. Behind him, Skipper could hear the muffled cries of his pursuers, hot on his trail. Before him he felt a cool breeze, and caught the salty scent of the sea. Invigorated, the Buizel charged forward, getting ever closer to his destination. He only hoped that his friends were unharmed and completing their jobs without any trouble.

-O-O-

-O-O-

_Fwsh!_ A strangled gargle was heard as Flint's knife flew into the Sneasel's back, followed by a thud, as the lifeless body hit the deck. The Totodile retrieved his weapon and checked that no other creatures were aboard the ship. Satisfied, he clenched the blazing torch between his jaws and started climbing down a rope ladder slung over the rail. So far, things were going well.

Torq and Tottle had reached their vessel as well. Looking across, they could see the shadowy figure of Buso working hastily on the deck of the other craft. Torq could see the Squirtle's knees knocking together, though he was trying his best to put on a brave face.

"It's alright to be afraid, Tot."

But the tiny turtle shook his head in determination, "I'm going to be brave, like Captain Skip!"

Torq beamed proudly at her young friend. Neither of the two noticed a silent pawed creature prowling up behind them, eyes narrowed and tail swishing.

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them, "Hey, youse two aren't supposed to be here…" They turned around, and Tottle froze in fright as a Persian descended upon him, cutlass drawn.

Torq reacted quickly, "Tot, defense!"

The Squirtle quickly withdrew into his shell as adrenalin rushed through his body and hardened his plates. The feline's assault was met by a solid barrier, and the steel blade clattered off harmlessly.

The Vaporeon felt her anger rising, "Hey cat, why don't you pick on someone your own size? Is the little kitty scared?"

He was not a little kitty. Nearly two heads taller that Torq, the Persian exposed his fangs in a sneer, "Big talk fer a little maid. I'll make ye eat those words, wench!"

The fins on Torq's head quivered as she bristled with rage. The foebeast struck with his cutlass. Torq parried it, but her opponent had brute strength on his side. She was pushed back against the rail, the Persian nearly on top of her as he forced her own blade closer to her neck.

"Torq!" Tottle cried out. In a bold attempt, the tiny turtle leapt at Torq's attacker and savagely bit his tail.

The cat let out an unearthly yowl as he loosened his hold on the maid. Seeing her chance, she whipped him across the ankles with her dolphin like tail, causing him to fall forward. With a grunt of effort, Torq used the Persian's momentum and flipped him overboard.

"A trick I learned from Captain Skip" said Torq, winking as she helped Tot to his feet. "That was very brave of you, Tottle."

The Squirtle was about to reply when they heard moans of despair from the ship's side. Glancing down, they saw the Persian dangling, claws dug into the hull, his face the picture of fear.

"Mercy! Mercy! I beg ye, missy, help me up! I can't swim!"

Torq scoffed, "Ha! Should have thought of that before you became a pirate!"

"Blackheart!" Tot added, as he threw a bucket down at the cat.

It hit the Persian square on the head and knocked him unconscious. Down he fell, swallowed up by the dark waters.

"Good job, Tot!" the Vaporeon beamed, "Now, let's get this job done."

Tottle shuffled his feet, "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Um, when I went into my shell, I dropped the torch and…" he pointed at the charred sticks a distance away on the deck, "the fire kind of went out." He looked down shamefully.

Torq shook her head sympathetically, "Hey, at least we're still alive. We can just run back to the square and grab another one!"

The tiny turtle brightened up instantly, "Yeah! Let's go!"

But just as the two were about to leave the ship, a creature jumped down from the riggings and landed right in front of them. It was another Persian, a female this time.

"That was my brother you two just killed," she hissed, a cutlass in each paw.

Torq's paws twitched, and she realized that she left her rapier further back on the deck. They didn't have a chance running, nor time to turn and dive over the rail. The two were trapped and unarmed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The escape is divided into 3 parts, 'cause I figure it'd be too long if I smush them all together.

Next part soon, maybe

ADDED: Ah, Jarkes is right, there is a bit of action/violence in this story. Not intensely graphic gore, mind, but yeah, bad guys get killed, good guys can potentially get hurt, etc. So I'm putting the rating up to T. Thanks for pointing it out!

Canyx


	4. For Freedom Pt II

Thank you reviewers, as usual!

I added a note at the end of chpt 3, and I'll just repeat it here… I've bumped this up to a T rating because, yes, there is quite a bit of action in this, creatures are killed with swords and such.

Well, here's part 2! : )

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

-0-0-

-0-

Taking a deep breath, Flint lit the cord, dropped the torch, and dove into the water, making sure to swim a good distance away from the ship. From a mute, undersea world, he heard a muffled explosion, and then splashes as bits of wood hit the water's surface. The gator resurfaced to admire his handiwork. As planned, the explosives hadn't completely obliterated the craft, but instead blew a large hole into the hull. Water sloshed in and the vessel began to bob and teeter, no longer seaworthy. Smiling triumphantly, Flint started swimming towards the other ships back in the bay.

"Ackk! Help me! Help me!"

Flint looked around, bewildered. Where was that coming from…surely not…? _Boom!_ The ship to his right rocked dangerously; Dorian had finished his task as well.

"Ackk! The crow's nest is falling! It's falling! It's falling!"

The crow's nest! Squinting, the Totodile could make out the silhouette of some creature struggling frantically in the basket atop the mast. Whoever it was, it was stuck up there. Flint bit his lip indecisively. His ship was already leaning heavily into the bay, filling fast with water. Then,

"I'm coming fer ye!" diving again into the water, the gator kicked as fast as his body would allow, determined to reach the ship before it collapsed and disappeared into the waves.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Dorian surveyed his ruined vessel. Everything was going according to plan. He had heard Flint's ship go off as well, a bit earlier than his. Verifying that was the fact that the gator's craft was already dipping into the water. Satisfied, Dorian climbed onto the docks. He looked around, and frowned. The ships to his left, assigned to Buso, Torq, and Tottle, were still floating peacefully in the bay. There were shapes moving aboard the deck of one of them… what were they doing? Dorian saw no trace of the gator either. If Flint had finished first, shouldn't he be in the harbor by now? Dorian glanced around again. On the riggings of Flint's ship, could it be…?

"Fool! What are you doing?!" Dorian hissed under his breath, as he recognized the distinct shape of a Totodile clambering up the ropes of the fast sinking ship. He was headed for the crow's nest, but why? Dorian was about to find out, as he took a running leap from the docks and pursued his comrade.

-O-O-

-O-O-

There was no escape. Holding Tottle behind her, Torq crouched, ready to use tooth and tail to fend against the Persian with two cutlasses. Contrary to popular belief, water types cannot fire massive amounts of water from their bodies. That is physically impossible, not to mention ridiculous. In the water, the Vaporeon could definitely manipulate her element, but on land she could do nothing with it. So bracing herself, she prepared for the worst… But it never came.

Just as the feline was about to rush in for a fatal attack, a loud, groaning sound echoed through the bay. And before the Persian could take a single step, a gigantic mast came down on top of the cat, pushing her down, through the deck, through the hull, and down to where her brother lied.

"Let's get out of here!" Tottle yelled, amidst the crashing timber, as he and Torq leapt off the ship. They were just in time, too, as the two halves crumpled into the water shortly after.

"What happened?" Torq asked. Tottle pointed at the answer.

Buso's ship had edged close to theirs, and the entire starboard side of it was destroyed when its mast mysteriously came down upon their vessel. There was a shuffling sound, and they turned to find Buso next to them, grinning widely. Baffled, the two didn't even bother to ask how the cook pulled it off, staring with mouths agape between the Slowpoke and the demolished ship.

Then, nearly knocking him over, Torq pulled Buso into a tight hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, you saved us Buso! Thank you!"

The cook turned as red as the fire on his stoves.

"Now, let's pack that other ship and sail on out of here!"

The two followed the Vaporeon as she headed back to the alley for their supplies. They could taste freedom now.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Panting, Flint doggedly climbed up the unstable riggings, nearly reaching the crow's nest. The squawking that came from it had yet to cease.

"Arckk! Oh, I be a goner! A goner! A poor, handsome creature like me, lost to the sea! Oh, woe is me! Woe is me!"

"Shut it you blabbermouth! I'm coming to save you!" Flint bellowed at the beast, starting to regret his heroic decision. The ship was nearly submerged now, and if it collapsed while he was still on it… pushing the thought from his head, the gator climbed on.

A resounding crash was heard, and the Totodile saw that the ships on the left had been sunk.

"They're all waitin' on me" he growled to himself. The mast creaked; it wouldn't hold much longer.

Finally, Flint felt wood as he heaved himself into the crow's nest.

"I'm saved! I'm saved!"

It was a Chatot, a parrot-like bird. One of its legs was in a shackle, held closed by a chain anchored to the mast. The wooden pole gave a sudden lurch.

Flint thought fast, "Alrighty, hold still mate!" He went to work on the chains with his powerful jaws.

"Oh thankee, thankee, kind sir! What's yer name? Mine be Gully! Gully! Gully!" It chattered incessantly, unfazed by the gradually titling mast, or the fact that he was chained to it.

The chains were rusted, but still held strong. Still, Totodile are notorious for their super strong jaws, and Flint was no exception. He could feel his sharp teeth chipping away at the worn metal. The question was, could he get through in time?

Suddenly, the mast gave way, and with a final splintered cry, cracked erratically down its spine. It was free falling now.

Mustering all his strength, the Totodile gave the chain one final crunch. _Shnck!_ Steel gave in to bone as the metal loops broke apart.

The Chatot squawked, "Freedom! Freedom!" and took to the skies.

Flint could see masses of sharp wood and sloshing waves rapidly coming towards him, as he and the mast came crashing down.

"Grab on! Grab on!" Gully struggled to keep speed with the falling gator and extended a leg to his savior.

The Totodile needed no second bidding. Just as the basket was about to hit the water, he made a desperate jump and latched on to the parrot's talons. The brave bird flapped in frenzy, dipping and rising as he carried his weight over the waters, away from his former prison.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Dorian treaded water to stay afloat, almost not believing his eyes. Try as he did, he could not climb up the lurching, scuttled ship. So he stayed a distance from it, hoping that the rash gator was alright. But now, there was Flint, flying towards him out of the wreckage!

"Oi! Flint!" he called, waving his arms to catch the Totodile's attention.

Flint spotted him. Giving the Chatot a tug, he pointed at the Golduck, "That's my friend over there, can ye… Whoaaaaa!"

Without a warning, the parrot dived and unlocked his talons, sending the gator hurtling into the unsuspecting Dorian. Flint landed with a splash. Then, with a final squawk, Gully was gone.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Skipper breathed in deeply, facing the open sea. The night's wind blew outwards from the land, ruffling the sea weasel's fur and sending a medley of leaves into the horizon, which was lined with the red of the approaching dawn.

Skip felt as though it was beckoning him as well, "Wait right there for me, dawnrise. I'll be meeting ye soon," he said to no one in particular. Holding a paw above his eyes, he looked back at the bay. Only one ship was left afloat, perfect. But that one ship had yet to leave the harbor. The pirates would be here…

"End of the line, deadbeast!"

…any minute.

Skipper didn't turn around. Ideas went through his head like jet streams. He could jump now… but then what? Then, he felt his heart leap as he saw the ship, his ship, pulling out of the port. Just a little longer now…

_Plip!_ A drop of water hit the tip of his nose, then another, and before he knew it, he was soaked. The angry storm cloud was upon them.

"Whaddaya think he's doin'"

"How come he ain't lis'nin to us?"

"Oi! Buizel!"

The mob moved in on the sea weasel, but one of them suddenly turned to look at the bay as well, "Argh! Our ships! Somebeast sunk," the pirate paused to count, "FOUR of our ships!"

Skipper mentally cursed himself for not holding their attention. The pirates were in an uproar. The majority of them started storming back down the cliffs, driven into a total frenzy. Only one beast stayed. For a moment, lightning boomed and lit up the sky, illuminating murderous eyes and a hulking figure through the thick sheets of rain.

A Nidoking stepped forward, grumbling in a dangerous voice, "You're behind this! That's one of my ships you sunk!"

Skip put on a look of mock surprise, "_I_ sunk? _I_ was running for my life from you lot! One of yer crew must've fallen asleep at the wheel…"

The armored behemoth brought his foot down hard, not paying attention to Skip's words at all, "You'll pay for that with your blood, weasel!"

The Buizel noticed that his opponent didn't even have a weapon. Noting the large horn on the beast's forehead, his thick arms and legs, sinewy tail, and formidable claws, Skipper decided it was a good thing.

The Nidoking, who took up the entire ledge space, came forward, oblivious of the pounding rain. With a roar, he made a grab for the weasel. Skip had no doubt that the foebeast's grip could crush him in an instant. But the Buizel's weight and size gave him the advantage as he ducked under the creature's claws and jumped, head butted him under the chin.

The Nidoking took a few steps backwards, rubbing his snout nonchalantly, "You've got fight in you… for a dead beast.

He snorting, sending out a spray of mist. Then, lowering his head, he charged, lethal horn pointed right at Skipper.

Like a raging bull he rushed at the sea captain. In a split second, Skipper thought about jumping off the cliff, but smirked as he came up with an idea. The Nidoking felt something against his horn and stopped himself just inches away from the edge. Rock and dirt tumbled down into the churning waters below. Did he get the weasel? All this rain was impairing is vision. Reaching up to wipe his eyes…

"Oi! Watch where you poke those claws!"

The beast froze, mystified, then let out a deafening roar as he realized his opponent was not dead. As the horn was about to impale him, Skipper had side stepped and grabbed it. He hung on gamely.

The Nidoking thrashed about, clawing at the Buizel. But Skip was ready, and jumped from arm to head to horn, balancing and dodging all attempts from the foe to dislodge him. But the sea weasel knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. Just as he was about to contemplate that, the ground shook. And before either of the two could ponder what happened, the ledge collapsed, and they were falling.

It was a jumble of earth and rain washing down the cliff side. The Nidoking's final cry mingled with thunder. Because of his bulk, he dropped much faster than Skipper, and creatures built like him can't float.

It was a bit earlier than planned, but the sea weasel went along with the turn of events, positioning his body for the dive. He entered the water with barely a splash and shot through the savage waves like a torpedo, unnoticeable amid the storm.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Righto! The next and final part of their escape will be up shortly.

(not that the story'll be done or anything. They've got bigger things ahead of them XD)

Oh! And if anyone's interested in what Skipper looks like:

http/canyx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Skipper-80301627

Can't seem to post links, so just replace the (dot)s with . a dot

I know I've kept character descriptions vague, ("The Totodile… the Golduck…") I have a section later on their looks, but they're plain and the descriptions are plain (and fairly short) as well, can't be all spoofed up with fancy clothes when you're sailing the seas ; )

I'm very attached to my characters though, and there's a good chance I'll be drawing more of them later.

So, enjoy!

-Canyx


	5. For Freedom Pt III

K, last part of "For Freedom"

Thanks for the reviews, I think… both honest, good points (don't know if they mean my writing sucks or if they're just helpful tips, hehe). Thanks **Foxyjosh** for the recap on physics, I'm horrible at that stuff… I try not to make too many 'real life?' reference mistakes, like I did a lot of research on nautical stuff while writing this. But oh well, physics is beyond me XD.

Hm, here we go then!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0

-0-0-

-0-

"Where are those two?" Torq asked impatiently, pacing the deck of their stolen ship, which was fully provisioned and ready to set sail. The Vaporeon glanced at the cliff. She could see a small figure standing there. It was Skipper, for sure. He was alone, having gotten to the top before the pirate hoard. "He's waiting for us," Torq thought guiltily.

"Look!" Tottle yelled, pointing to the right of the bay.

Dorian and Flint waved at them, then continued swimming towards the craft.

"We'll meet them halfway! Buso, the ropes!" Torq took the wheel.

The cook undid the ropes from the cleats. Wind filled the sail, pushing the vessel out with a sudden burst of speed. They were out!

Then came the rain. It came down in massive droves, like swarms of millions of bees. Still, the ship plowed onwards. It didn't take long for the two groups to rejoin.

"What took so long?" Torq teased, shouting above the gale. Flint and Dorian just smiled back at her, panting from their excursion.

"Where's Buso?" Dorian asked.

Even in the storm, an aroma reached their nostrils. The cook was already at his station.

"Right, let's get Skip!" Flint nodded towards the cliff.

The group looked up, and gasped. Even through the rain, it was clear that Skipper was no longer there, and neither was the ledge he was standing on.

"Come on, we're getting closer." Flint ordered, keeping a calm posture in front of the others. On the inside he was as tumultuous as the sea. Skipper _had_ to be okay.

The little vessel fought onwards toward the mouth of the bay.

"Trim the sail!"

Dorian and Torq furled the sail so that the ship wouldn't shoot past the opening. Without the wind, it slowed to a stop, bobbing up and down on the tossing waves. There was no sign of the Buizel.

"Hey, what's that?" Tottle pointed at something below the water, coming towards them fast.

Flint leaned over the rail and bellowed, "Skip! Is that you mate?"

But as it drew near, it was clear that it was not the sea weasel, or anything resembling a weasel. It was long, thick, and swift. And it rammed into the ship.

The whole craft lurched! Then, it abruptly stopped, sending everybeast crashing onto the deck. The ship was surrounded by ice. Some parts were jagged, others smooth, as the rain pattered off of the uneven surface. Suddenly, a Walrein splashed out of the waters and onto the frozen platform. It raised its head and sounded a bugle-like cry; ivory tusks glinting as the sky flashed. "Nobeast escapes from this island!"

So the pirates had allies guarding the bay's mouth as well!

They were stuck. Parts of the hull and the keel were firmly encased in ice. With a satisfied sneer, the Walrein waddled, quite rapidly for his bulk, back towards the harbor, creating an icy bridge as he went. Along the bay, the pirates were lined up, a giant, dark mass through the downpour. A few water types were already beginning to swim towards them. Once the bridge was done, they'd be able to reach the crew of five aboard the stalled ship.

"Get that sail down!" Dorian ordered, trying to find a way to get them out of this situation. They were right at the mouth… so close!

"NO!" came a unanimous reply from Flint and Torq.

"We ain't leaving without Skip!" Flint glowered, outraged that the Golduck could come up with such a traitorous plan.

"Look, we'll come back for him, if he's still alive, once we get away from _them_." He motioned towards the mob back on shore, "Deadbeasts can't help anyone!" Dorian countered, trying to be rational.

"Coward!" the gator jeered.

"Ye dare call me a coward?!" the Golduck glared daggers at the younger beast. He was not a coward.

Torq interjected, "Stop it you two! We shouldn't be fighting each other. Dorian, I disagreed with your plan because the mast might snap when the wind fills the sail. We're frozen in the ice, remember?"

The two stared sheepishly at each other as they muttered apologies, especially Dorian, having been corrected by a young maid.

_Bmp!_ The ship trembled a bit.

"Oh no! Is that Walrein back?" Tottle asked, peering nervously over the edge.

Silence. Then, a tinkling, glass like, shattering sound, as a creature broke out from under the ice.

"Hehe, did'ya miss me?" It was Skipper!

"Skip!" A resounding cheer came from the crew.

"Where were ye, matey?" Flint asked, relief washing over him.

Skip shrugged coolly, "Came off the cliff a bit early. Some Walrein saw me underwater, swam toward me like a bullet and smashed me into a rock. Then I guess ol' blubberguts heard you guys and left me for dead."

"Uh oh…" Tottle pointed at the harbor. The walrus had completed his task. The bridge was complete. Pirates stormed towards the ship as quickly as they could on slippery ice. It wouldn't take long.

Skipper turned serious, "Dorian, at the wheel! Torq, Tot, get ready to release that sail once we're free! Flint, to me!"

There were no questions, "Aye aye, Captain!"

Flint jumped off the ship and went to his friend's side, "Whaddaya want me to do, Skip?"

Skipper gave the gator a wink, "We have to break this ice! Do what you do best, mate!"

The Totodile nodded, then started gnashing at the ice encrusted on the hull. The Buizel took a running jump into the hole from which he burst out from. Speed was of the essence.

The sea weasel surveyed the predicament from underwater. If he could find a weak spot… there! The thickest part of the sheet was right below the stern. If he could weaken it enough, perhaps the ship could pull free! Skipper swam a few meters down. Then, he thrust forward, forked tail spinning like a propeller as he shot up through the water. _Thmp!_ He hit the ice hard with his shoulder, but it didn't let up. Determined, he did it again, and again, and again, until at last, the smallest of cracks formed and began to spread.

"Flint, watch out!" Torq cried.

The hoard had arrived. Brandishing various weapons, they cheered victoriously as they neared the ship.

"We'll help you!" the Vaporeon shouted fiercely, grabbing her rapier and making a move to jump overboard.

"Hold your position!" Dorian ordered.

They stared, and they noticed… the ice was cracking.

The ship was beginning to creak as it leaned heavily on the breaking ice. It was the combined efforts of Skipper and Flint, along with the weight of the pirate mob. But it was not yet freed.

"Haha! We've got'em now!" One pirate yelled.

They were out of time.

Flint dared not stray from his task, intent on breaking off as much of the ice on the hull as possible. But just as he was about to be skewered by a spear, just as the pirates had surrounded the ship…

"Arckk! Kreeeeeeeeeee!!" It was a deafening sound.

Gully was back! The Chatot blared his cry directly at the hoard, causing the pirates to slip and trip over themselves. The Walrein toppled over and crushed a few unfortunate beasts under his mass. Even after the parrot stopped, they were still dazed.

"Hurry! They'll be up soon! Very soon!" Gully squawked. His chatter had only confused them temporarily.

But they were done. Like blood seeping out of a wound, a crack grew from the ice under the stern, spreading its branches this way and that. And then, one giant, crisp _snap!_, as the sheet broke into many small pieces floating on the sea.

Skip emerged, exhausted but still smiling, "Good job, mate! And thank your friend there too." He nodded at the parrot circling above.

Tottle shouted from the ship, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Well said, Tot!" Skipper grinned to the turtle.

A peel of lightning. The sail was dropped, picking up a gusty breath of wind. Thunder. And they were gone.

-O-O-

-O-O-

They sailed fast and true, the island becoming a speck in the distance. Everything was behind them, even the concentrated storm cloud. A gentle breeze carried them forward. The sky was a pallet of reds and yellows. The stars were just going to sleep for the day, a few glimmers still visible. The moon was fading; a sliver of the sun was emerging. It was dawn.

Gully perched on the mast and flapped his wings, "Cap'n! Cap'n! Over there! Over there!"

Skipper looked back from the bowsprit, as close as he could get to the dawn rise, "What is it, matey?"

To everyone's surprise, the parrot gave but one word, "Freedom!"

The Buizel turned back to the horizon and grinned, the fire of the sun reflecting off his eyes, "Aye."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-

-0-

THE END!

Haha, just kidding! (put those party hats away!)

There is more, 'cause I have another story arch.

But for now, cheers!

-Canyx


	6. Captain of the Seatunder

Ah, back on the sea again! Well, this isn't quite the beginning of the next big thingummy, but it'll explain the title, and a bit on a character's past (it'll be important later on).

Disclaimer (That I always forget to put on the chapters.. so just bring this over to any chapter its not on): I don't own Pokemon, yadda yadda…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-

0-0-0-

0-0-

It was a flawlessly beautiful sunny day. There was not a cloud in the sky, which was a startling blue. The sea glistened like a jewel; the wind was placid; everything was perfect.

Everybeast was on deck and lazing in the sun, even Buso. Dorian stood idly at the wheel. Torq and Tottle were leaning over the rail, eyes closed and smiles on their lips. Gully, Flint, and Buso were sleeping against the mast, snoring uproariously. Well, everything was almost perfect.

Skipper looked around and sighed contently. They had escaped the island unscathed. He had a good crew, and a good ship…

The ship!

"Stop the ship! Furl the sail! Everybeast to me!"

Those who were sleeping woke with a start. Dorian quickly helped Torq and Tot close the sail. The crew rushed to their captain, who was shaking his head, face in his paws.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Dorian ventured to ask.

Skip said nothing until the craft came to a complete stop. "We… this ship…" he stumbled over to a rail and ran a paw along it shakily.

Flint gasped, "No! Are ye saying we…?"

The Buizel nodded dolefully.

The rest of the group raised their eyebrows.

Skipper, who was obviously acting, took a deep breath and faced them, "This ship… hasn't got a name."

Silence.

Torq looked unconvinced, "Is that all?"

Flint and Skip immediately rounded on the Vaporeon.

"Is that ALL?! D'ye hear this lassie, Skip?"

"Aye, I do! And methinks she should walk the plank fer that!"

"_Is that all_, indeed!"

Gully chimed in, "Is that all! Is that all!

Tottle chuckled at their antics while Torq crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

The sea weasel pointed at Dorian, who was watching the scene nonchalantly, "What say ye, Dori?"

The Golduck thought it over, "A ship needs a good name…"

Skipper nodded approvingly, "How 'bout you, Buso?"

The cook looked dumbfounded.

"Tot?"

"Every ship needs a name, sir!" the turtle said with much enthusiasm.

"That's m'boy!" Skip roared, patting him on the back, "Come on me hearties! Let's hear some!"

"The Seagator!

"RogueWave!"

"Um… Seasquirt?"

"Gully! Gully!"

" But yer name's Gully…"

"Gully be a good name for anything! Gully! Gully!"

"How about Thundermast?"

Skip closed his eyes, running the names through his head and mumbling them under his breath. They were all braw names, but he didn't _feel_ them. Then, through the din of the crowd, he heard it.

"Seathunder."

The Buizel's eyes flashed open, "What did you say?"

Flint looked perplexed, "LilyLiver? I was kiddin', Skip…"

"No, no! Who said _it_?" He looked around expectantly.

"Seathunder? I was only stringing two words together, Captain." Dorian muttered.

Skipper beamed, "Seathunder! No… Sea_tunder_! Hahar! T'is a grand name! Good call, Dori!"

The rest of the group nodded, "Seatunder…"

"Seatunder! T'aint a Gully, but a good name! A good name!"

Skip was satisfied. "Flint," he held a paw out to his friend.

The gator passed the Buizel one of his throwing knives. A hush fell through the crowd. Skipper held the blade with his left paw, put his right paw over his heart, and recited,

"A Captain is bound

To his crew and the sea

Bind me to my ship

And my ship to me."

He brought his right arm forward and raised the knife.

"Skip, wait…" Torq started.

The rest stared in astonishment as the sea weasel swung the blade down, a flash of silver, creating a shallow cut on his paw. He neither blinked nor winced.

"Seatunder!" he bellowed, as he turned on his heel and swept his palm across the rail, leaving a smudge of red. With that, Skipper handed the weapon back to Flint.

"What was _that_?" Torq asked, wide eyed.

"The naming ceremony, what else?" the Buizel replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right, this ship has a name! Let's get the Seatunder a'sailin'!"

Gully flew to the mast top with a squawk and Buso went back down to the kitchen. The sail was let down and the craft went forward once more, but this time with a title: _Seatunder_.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Torq stood on the quarterdeck with Dorian, who was steering. She shook her head in disbelief, "Crazy thing, ship naming."

The Golduck smirked, "Hehe, I've seen crazier, missy."

The Vaporeon looked up at the helmsbeast, "Have you?

Dorian shrugged, "Some break wine bottles over the mast. Some give long speeches. And some, spill the blood of the ship's former captain and crew over the decks."

Torq's muscles tightened, "Pirates."

"Aye," Dorian continued, "ship naming is a serious thing, and every captain has his or her own traditions to follow."

"I wonder where our captain got his ideas from…" Torq pondered.

"My father."

Torq jumped, "Skip! Where did you come from?"

"Y'mentioned me," the Buizel smiled cunningly.

Tottle looked up to Skipper from the deck, "Are you going to tell us about your dad?"

"T'is a sad tale," Flint chipped in.

The tiny turtle hung his head apologetically, "Oh, sorry I asked."

But the Buizel shook his head, "Nay, t'is a story I ain't afraid to tell. What's past is past, and it's no use making pretend it didn't happen. Besides, my crew deserves to know about their Captain, eh?"

Skip looked out to the sea, "Flint and I, we came from an island far away from here. Our families were neighbors, see, so we grew up best of chums. Me parents were both Buizels. Borius, my father, used to be a Captain in his day, but when he married my mother, Aurora, he gave up sailing for the quiet life. But he still loved the sea, and he taught me everything I knew."

He paused, a wistful smile on his face as he recalled the olden days, "Flint and I were young rips back then, still are. Anywho, we always liked to sneak off when our parents weren't looking, getting into trouble and the likes. But one day, we came back from one of our adventures, and my mother was dead. So was Flint's father."

Torq gasped and glanced at Flint, who had lowered his eyes and was busy polishing his knives.

Skipper continued, "The villagers told us that my father had done it. He killed Aurora, and Flint's father, who saw what had happened too late and tried to stop my father from running away afterwards. The village beasts weren't happy about that, and they avenged my mother and tossed my father's body into the sea."

Flint took over, "Mom was kind enough to take Skip in, 'cause we both knew it wasn't his fault, but she was never the same after that day. She died of grief a year later. And then we figured, there be nothing but sadness left on that island, so we upped and left it. Sailed the seas, we did."

The listeners bowed their heads respectfully.

Skip gave a dry laugh, "S'alright, mateys. We've put it behind us! Don't let me catch yez moping at your stations now!"

Humming to himself, the sea weasel left the group and sought solitude in his room beneath the quarterdeck. The Seatunder carried a weight far heavier than her crew that day. But like Skipper, the vessel sailed on, stronger than ever, into the future and away from the past.

0-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-

-0-00-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Just a note, if you like long stories, then stick around ; D I don't know what the word count on FFnet is, but its at 23,641 words and 48 pages on Word on my computer. I'm just not uploading them all at once or I think the site will explode . And there's a certain methodology to it, like post one chapter, wait a bit, post another… I'm still not done with the story on my computer XD But I fully intend on finishing it! I find it sad when I come across a story I like and the author doesn't update for like ten years…

Anywho, next part up soon!

Cheers!

-Canyx


	7. And So it Begins

Wow, it's been a while since my last update… I've been lazy, that's all XD

Hm… I guess this is the official beginning to the next story arch, so enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O—O-O-

O-O—

_6 months later_

There, in the distance, do you see it? Don't blink now, for it is a small craft; you might lose sight of it. Its flag, a rich cerulean blue, flutters proudly in the wind. Embroidered on it is a black symbol. At first it curves downward, jagged like a bolt of lightning. But then it curls inward, spiraling, until the overall shape is formed: a drop of water. In a space, two stripes pierce through the droplet, much like the stripes on the cheek of the ship's captain. You can see him standing on the deck, a tall, lean Buizel. He wears a red bandana that covers the top of his head, and a black, open vest. His trousers are patchy and sand colored. A rope belt is tied around his waist, carrying a keen rapier. The sea weasel is talking animatedly to his friend, a Totodile. This one wears no shirt at all, but is donning ragged black shorts. A thick leather belt holds two throwing knives at his sides. A red bandana is tied around his wrist. In fact, everybeast aboard this ship wears a red bandana in some fashion, a symbol of unity, perhaps. There, the young Squirtle, he wears it around his forehead. A pretty Vaporeon maid, with white blouse, brown corset vest, and dark blue skirt, she ties the bandana around her ankle. A serious looking Golduck stands at the wheel. He sports his bandana like the Squirtle. His white shirt is open-chest and his long, navy blue pants stop right above his webbed footclaws. A saber is thrust through a red sash around his waist. The Golduck seems annoyed by his crewmate, a Chatot, who is flapping in frenzy around the helmsbeast. He is a loud and colorful creature, with red bandana attached to the large feather on his head. The last of the crew isn't on deck. If you descend into the kitchens, you will find him. There is the master chef, a Slowpoke. He wears a tall chef's hat and a bandana around his neck. His greasy apron, which used to be white, is stretched tightly across his large belly.

It is a small ship, and a small crew. But perhaps you've heard its name on the wind: _Seatunder_.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Life had gone well in the past six months. Skipper and his crew were freebeasts on the sea. They traveled at a leisurely pace, stopping a while on some island, sailing through balmy weather, and even braving a few storms. This day, however…

Skipper turned his head as he saw Buso come out on deck. The cook looked dejected, and the Buizel saw why: in the Slowpoke's paws was a sack, and empty sack.

Skip nodded knowingly, "Ahh, out of supplies, are we?"

Buso threw the sack over his head, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

The sea weasel looked up at the crow's nest, where Gully was singing loudly and off-key. The crew was grateful that the mast was tall.

"Oi, Gully!" Skipper bellowed, "Any sight o'land?"

The parrot squawked back, "Aye, cap-ee-tan! Saw a smudge on the horizon when I be stretching me wings this morning! Just this morning!" He pointed with his wing.

Skipper nodded to Dorian, who spun the wheel in the indicated direction.

By mid noon the island was in sight. It was mostly covered by dense vegetation, but had a wide beach running along the shore. The west portion was a bit higher than the rest, with a small cliff overlooking the sea.

"An easy landing. Dock her, Dory," Skipper scanned the coast; it seemed peaceful enough.

Suddenly, the ship lurched and Skip fell sideways. They were turning away from the island.

"Torq!" the Golduck stared in amazement at the Vaporeon, who had taken the wheel in defiance.

"I… I don't think this is a good place to land," she looked grave… or was it frightened?

The ship was quiet and all eyes were on the Captain. Skipper got up slowly and brushed off his pants. He approached the quarterdeck. Placing a paw on the wheel, he spoke, "Let go of the wheel, Torq." There was no emotion in his voice, but it was an order.

Torq stared the Buizel straight in the eye, "I won't."

Flint growled audibly and advanced on her, but was stopped by a piercing gaze from Skip.

Skipper pulled the wheel lightly but found that the maid's grip was strong. He shook his head regrettably, "Torq…"

Then, in a surprising move, he swung the wheel down hard, putting the ship back on course and sending the Vaporeon crashing into the deck. He gave her a scornful look before turning his back and walking away.

"Dorian, see that we dock safely. Flint, make sure everything's in order. Torq," she tensed as the Captain addressed her, "I'll see you in my cabin."

Again, it was an order.

The Vaporeon looked uneasy and downcast as she got up and headed for the captain's quarters. Dorian avoided her eyes and focused on his task. In the past six months, he had learned a great deal about his Captain. Skipper, the dare devil, the rogue. The Golduck had underestimated the sea weasel at first, thinking him to be nothing but a scallywag. Why, just a few weeks ago Skip had insisted that they sail into some dark, foreboding fissure cut into the edge of a cliff. Little did they know that it was actually a breeding ground for Gyarados. How they made it out alive and in one piece remains a mystery to the helmsbeast; everything happened so quickly. But he remembered Skipper, calm and confident, barking orders from the front of the ship. And he remembered the Buizel laughing with his friend Flint as they escaped. Skip was a born leader, no doubt. His commands were usually reasonable, if not a bit rash at times, and he treated his crew like kin. But what happened just now reminded Dorian why the younger beast was Captain aboard this ship. When Skipper gives an order, it best be followed. And he never gives an order twice.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Torq found her paw trembling as she placed it on the door handle. She was not afraid of Skipper, but the fact that he was really going to do it… they were really going to land on that island. The look that the Captain gave her… the water maid shook her head, swallowed, and entered.

The Buizel was lounging casually in his chair, polishing his rapier. He gave Torq the quickest of glances before addressing her, "Explain yourself."

The Vaporeon averted her gaze, "I'm sorry about before, Skip. It's just… I really didn't want to come back…" she looked at Skipper meaningfully.

Back? Then, the sea weasel understood. "We need supplies, there's no questioning that. We'll stock the Seatunder and leave as soon as possible." There was a hint of sympathy in his voice, "You may stay on the ship if you really don't want to see your family again."

For a moment, Torq seemed far away, staring at nothing in particular as she stood there. Skip waited patiently, cleaning his sword with utmost care. Then, the shine returned to the Vaporeon's eyes and she replied, clear and strong, "I'll accompany the crew ashore, Captain." She mimicked Skipper's roguish smile and winked, "I ain't afraid of my past."

The Buizel beamed proudly back at the maid, "That's the Torq I know! Very well then, away with ye!"

Torq nodded and turned to exit. As she opened the door, Skip muttered, barely audible, "I won't let anything happen to ye, mate." And then she knew, she had nothing to be afraid of.

O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

-O-O-

O-O-

They'll land soon :nodnod: like, next chapter. Torq has an interesting family, I'll tell ye that much ; D And no, this isn't a romance, just in case it seemed like it 'cause I kinda got the sense after I wrote that last line too, but Skip's just a caring Captain :)

Till next time!

Canyx


	8. Welcome to Ayon

Updates coming a bit slower now XD No, I haven't given up on the story, in fact I have a huge chunk of plot in my head… I'm just a bit busier so I don't write it down as fast. It's still coming along though : )

And many thanks to **FoxyJosh** for reviewing to almost each chapter (and **Ri2**, **Jarkes**, etc, and anyone else who just left a note along the way (sorry if I didn't type out your name)). Based on my Stat thingummy, I'm pretty sure there are at least a few more people who read my story. I know a lot of authors go through this rant but… if you read this, and you enjoy it, I'd really appreciate a review. If you don't then… well, I'd update the story nevertheless, but it would be nice.

Alright! Land ho then!

OO-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-O-OO

-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-

"Land ho! Land ho!" squawked Gully as the Seatunder slid onto the sand.

Flint jumped off and tied the ship's rope to a large and sturdy rock. "Its all clear, Skip!" he called.

It was as the rest of the crew was descending when everything went wrong. Everybeast froze as a wild hoot came from the forest. The next moment, Flint was rolling in the sand, wrestling with a wiry, long limbed creature. The Totodile was strong, but the other beast had a firm hold on his arms; he could not reach his knives. A rare look of anger burned in Skipper's eyes. He dashed towards the foe with frightening speed.

"It's just a Mankey! Don't kill anybeast, Skip!" Torq cautioned.

The Buizel heeded the Vaporeon's warning and, instead of running the monkey-like creature through, dealt it a blow that sent it bouncing and skidding. He helped the gator to his feet, "Are ye alright, mate?"

Flint scowled, "I had everything under control till ye came and conked him out like that!"

Skip grinned, "Of course ye did, mate, of course ye did."

The crew approached them, concern painted on their faces.

_Fwsh!_

"Watch out!" Dorian caught Torq around the middle and the two crashed into the sand. A stone tipped spear lied buried right where the maid was standing. Then, a hair-raising roar, the stomping of paws, and they were surrounded.

They were no more than Zigzagoon, Treecko, and other small, not-so-threatening creatures. But they all carried spears with wicked points. And, Skipper noted, they greatly outnumbered his crew. He opened his mouth to parley but…

"Put your weapons down, now!" Torq stood, chin up and frosty eyed, as she glared at each and every one of the spearbeasts.

A Sandshrew jeered, "Ooo, a Vaporeon maid, I'm so scared!"

The others laughed cruelly.

"Why you scared? She's not so scary! Not scary at all!" Gully questioned, oblivious to sarcasm.

Torq narrowed her eyes, "I, Torq, daughter of Lord Ignaceous, order you to put your weapons down!"

The laughter died immediately. Even their spears seemed to drop a fraction. They looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Torq? No way… ain't she dead?

"But this maid be a Vaporeon…"

One beast muttered to the next. No one was sure what to do.

"Torq!!"

The crowd parted as a young Eevee maid in a cream colored frock dashed toward the Vaporeon, who beamed, "Bell!"

The fox maid hurtled into Torq with such force that she fell backwards. "I missed you, sis!" she sniffed. They laughed and hugged on the sand, tears in their eyes.

The Sandshrew looked sheepish, "Er, right then. Welcome back, miz Torq. I suppose I'll take you lot to see his lordship now… no sudden moves, ye hear?" He signaled his mob to lower their weapons.

Skipper took control, "Alright, crew, let's move out!"

"Wait!" the Sandshrew called. But Skip and the others were already heading into the forest.

"B...but! You can't just…!" the grumpy shrew huffed and ran to catch up.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Bell sat on Torq's shoulders and giggled, "Heehee, I like him! What's his name, Torq?"

"That's Skipper," the Vaporeon replied, "Captain of the Seatunder."

"The ship?" asked the little Eevee in amazement.

The water maid stifled a laugh and nodded.

"The whole thing?!" pressed Bell.

Skip chuckled and turned his head towards her, "Aye, all of it, even the flag at the tippy top!"

The fox maid pondered the thought wide eyed, "Wow, even the flag at the tippy top…"

Torq went on to introduce the rest of the crew, "That one's Flint. There's Dorian over there. Gully's the loudmouthed bird flying above us. And this is Buso," she patted the faithful cook walking beside her, "Oh, and Tottle! He's around your age, a little older maybe."

"Heehee, Tottle! That's a funny name!" Bell smiled at the turtle, who blushed shyly.

The walk through the wood was brisk and comfortable. It wasn't long before they reached a small village, hidden in its little forest. Straw huts lined the clearing in a grid like manner. Here and there, young ones ran about. House wives swept the fronts of their abodes and chatted casually with each other. A few warrior types sparred with wooden poles. All in all, it was a quaint and humble place, undisturbed by the outside world. The first words that ran through Skippers head were "organized and self sustaining," then "isolated," then "boring." He settled on "boring."

"Welcome to Ayon," Torq whispered to her crewmates.

The hustle and bustle of daily life stopped as the villagers fell silent and watched the newcomers; seldom do those arrive in this concealed glade. Then, as they saw the Vaporeon, stunned glances were exchanged and whispers drifted like ghosts.

"Is that Lady Torqoise?"

"My god… I think it is!"

"What, Lady Torqoise has returned?"

Skip sniggered, "Lady Torqoise?"

The water maid fumed, "Shut it!"

But Gully was already ahead of himself, "Arckk! Lady Torqoise! Lady Torqoise of the Seatunder!"

Unbeknownst to the Chatot, Torq felt a rush of pride within her as he said that last line.

A larger-than-average hut stood at the end of the village. And in front of it…

"Mommy! Daddy! Look who I found!" Bell slid off her sister's shoulders and rushed happily to her parents.

Torq's father was a large and regal Flareon, wearing terracotta pants with matching a tunic, shining red flames woven onto the sleeves. The mane around his neck was parted and tied into two ponytails behind his back, making it look as though he were wearing a short fur cape. Beside him stood who could only be Torq's mother. An elegant Espeon, she tied the silky tufts of fur under her ears into ponytails as well, and wore a silver coronet with a pale golden veil attached to the back. Her dress was also silver; with a ruby stone buckle on one side of her waist, holding more gossamer golden material around her other side.

The Sandshrew gasped for breath as he pushed ahead of Skipper to announce their arrival, "Lord Ignaceous and Lady Sera, your daughters Torq and Bell arrive with a ship's Captain and his crew!"

"Smarten up, lads," Skipper mumbled.

They stood a little taller and straightened their backs.

"Shut yore beak!" Flint hissed to Gully, who blew a raspberry at the gator before perching on Buso's hat.

Torq walked ahead and approached her parents, "Mother," she curtsied, "Father," she curtsied again.

"Oh, Torqoise!" Sera broke down and embraced her daughter, crying uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"Mom, call me Torq," the Vaporeon muttered, quite embarrassed.

"Calm yourself, Sera," Ignaceous put an arm around his mate and gently pulled her back. Then, his face broke into a craggy smile and he, too, embraced the water maid, "My dear Torq, you have returned."

Torq drew back and raised a paw toward her friends, "Mom, Dad, this is Captain Skipper of the ship Seatunder, and his crew."

The Flareon frowned as he looked the group up and down. "Step forward, boy," he barked at Skip.

The sea weasel twitched his nose. He fully intended on paying full respect to Torq's parents, but here they were, looking at him as if he were dirt!

"What's that you said, Iggy, ol' chum? Better call me by my proper name."

Lady Sera gasped. Flint snorted as he held in a laugh. Ignaceous looked outraged, "How dare you speak to me like that, boy!"

Skipper responded coolly, "I'll treat you with as much respect as you treat me, old man."

The fire dog bristled and stepped forward, but was stopped by his daughter, "Father, please. His name is Captain Skipper, address him as that, will you not?"

The Flareon growled, then reassessed himself, "Very well. Step forward, Captain Skipper of the Seatunder."

The Buizel bowed deeply, "Lord Ignaceous of Ayon, my crew and I have traveled far across the oceans and have docked on your island in search of supplies. Your village seems alive and thriving, and if your lordship would kindly stock our ship and pardon our intrusion, we'll be on our way shortly."

The fire lord was taken aback by the sea weasel's sudden change in behavior, but hid his surprise. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard before replying, "Allow me time to consider your request. Meanwhile, I insist that you stay here on our island…" "As guests," he added, seeing how the crew tensed, "Kito, show them to their lodge."

From the large hut emerged a lithe looking Jolteon. He dressed more simply then the Flareon and Espeon, wearing only a short leather tunic over his light blue, short sleeved shirt and white pants. However, he did have a blue, belt like sash around his waist. But besides his clothes, the thunder dog was undeniably handsome. Whereas Skipper has a roguish appeal, this one had a stoic, yet dashing look about him.

Skip gave Torq an inquisitive look, to which she replied, "Kito, my older brother."

The Vaporeon met her brother's eyes, causing him to look away, almost apologetically.

"This way," he said, leading them to their hut.

Their lodging was small yet snug. Two hammock chairs and a single wooden desk filled the first room, which was connected to the bedroom where three bunk beds were crammed into the compact space.

"Top bunk!" Flint and Skipper called out at the same time.

Gully flew from Buso's hat and claimed the last. The cook was only too happy to take one of the bottom beds, which didn't require him to climb. Tottle looked unsure.

"Here, you take this one, kid," Dorian stated, "Torq, you can have the last bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

Skip leapt up, "Ah! Where are my manners…I won't have any of my crew on the floors! Dory, you can have mine. I'll take good ol' terra firma."

"That won't be necessary."

They turned to face the speaker, Kito.

The thunder dog continued, "Father has requested that Torq sleep in our hut tonight."

Torq acted as if she hadn't heard him and instead turned to the Buizel and the Golduck, "Thanks guys, but I don't mind sleeping on the floor at all. You two go ahead and take the beds."

Her brother sighed, "Torq, mom and dad said…"

She faced him and snarled, "I don't _care_ what mom and dad said! I belong _here,_ with my _crew_!"

"Torq." The Jolteon grabbed the water maid's wrist as she turned her back to him.

The Vaporeon jumped, and said with a voice of pure malice, "Don't. Touch. Me." She tried to pull away but his grip held strong.

In an instant, Skipper had his blade drawn. He tapped it lightly against the thunder dog's paw. "You heard the lady; methinks you should let go now."

Kito growled, "And who are you to order me around?"

The sea weasel narrowed his eyes, "As Captain, it is my duty to see that no harm comes to any of my crew. Release her or you lose your paw."

The Jolteon glared, but loosened his hold enough so that Torq was able to withdraw from his grasp. She stormed out of the room in high temper. The Buizel raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic behavior, but said nothing of it.

"Now that was easy, wasn't it?" he said casually while tucking the rapier back into his belt.

"Mind your own business, weasel. I could knock you out with a flick of my paw." The thunder dog did not want to start any trouble with the sea Captain, especially in front of his sister. But how dare this rogue interfere with their personal matters, much less threaten him? He took a step towards the Buizel who, like Torq, was a head shorter than him.

"My crew _is_ my business, mate. And don't think your type gives you an advantage! I've sailed through thunder and lightning before, aye, and laughed at it too!" Skipper challenged, a smirk on his lips.

"That's bold of you, but not very wise, _captain_." Kito replied. His face hardened. "Either way, just stay away from my sister. She doesn't belong with the likes of you."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Flint flared, but the Jolteon was already leaving.

"Hehe, don't let him get to ye, mate. The only beast Torq wants to stay away from is her dear ol' brother," the sea weasel jeered.

The thunder dog heard him, and the quills around his neck bristled with rage. The Buizel was right though; his sister wanted nothing to do with him, all because of what happened that day…

"I have to make things right," he told himself, and ran to catch up with the water maid, "I know where she'll be."

O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-

Ah, a bit of brotherly-sisterly tension. There is a reason behind this, which will be explained in the next chapter. I really like my character Kito, and you'll learn more about him as well later on. For now, if you want to see a (really rough) sketch of him,

canyx . deviantart . com /art/Kito-80800081 (just get rid of spaces)

Well, things are about to unfold in Ayon, and of course, it'll lead to something even bigger. Stick around and see ; D

Canyx


	9. Negative Charge

Torq knocked a bough aside moodily as she made her way through the outskirts of the village

Welcome back folks!

Hm, I'm not a huge fan of inserting tons of flashbacks about a character's past, but in this case, I just didn't know how else to do it XD See, I'm a Pokemon fic writer, but I _read_ Beyblade fics, and its always Kai (this loner character) waking up from a horrible nightmare about how he was abused or whatever (some are written well, but it's very much overused XD)

SO, this whole chapter is basically a HUGE flashback, and it explains a lot. (And there will be one or two more short Torq – Kito flashbacks later on). Consider it a story within a story, perhaps ; )

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-

O-O-

-O

Torq knocked a bough aside moodily as she made her way through the outskirts of the village. "Nothing's changed," she thought. And Kito…

At last, the Vaporeon made it to a clearing. It was a secret spot of sorts. Before her towered a large waterfall, spilling its contents into a basin like pond. Everlasting spring flowers bloomed here, never wilting nor withering away. The grass was lush and vibrant. The water maid sighed reflectively and laid back on a patch of green, listening to the soothing rush of the water and letting nostalgic memories flow into her head.

They weren't always like this. In fact, back when they were younger, Torq and her brother were like best friends. Bell would always be her lovable sister, of course, but Kito was the one she confided in. The two were inseparable, embarking on wild adventures all over the island, much like Flint and Skip in their childhood. But there was one difference between Torq and the rest of her family that drove them apart: she loved the sea.

"_Come on, Kito! Hurry up or we'll miss it!"_

"_Alright, I'm coming! Where are we going anyways?"_

"_You'll see!"_

_The young Vaporeon ran ahead of her brother, who did not have trouble keeping up. The pair ran until they were panting, jumping over logs and dodging branches, until finally, they made it._

_Kito paused. "Hey, we're not supposed to be here," he warned._

_Torq ignored his comment and savored the feeling of warm sand between her toes and the ebbing tide lapping at her footpaws. "This is where I found my water stone, remember?"_

_The thunder dog remembered. It was not so long ago. Torq had found the stone washed up on the shore and picked it up, allowing the ancient essence of water flow through her veins and transform her into the mer-creature that she was today. Their parents weren't very happy about it. Not her transformation- they were allowed to pick their own stones- but the fact that she found it on the beach. They weren't allowed on the beach. _

_The Vaporeon plopped down onto the sand and sighed, "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Kito didn't say anything._

_Before them was a truly magnificent scene. The two had caught the sun just before it was about to set. The semi-circle wedge was a soft red, the last of its rays stretching under the clouds and across the ocean's surface. _

"_We can see this from the village," the Jolteon stated._

"_No," Torq retorted, "we can see the glow off the top of the trees from the village. But we can't see the way the light glitters off the water like that, or hear the waves, or smell the sea!" She inhaled deeply, "Don't you just love that smell?"_

_The thunder dog sat next to his sister and gazed at the horizon. "It __**is **__kind of nice. I don't love it like you do though."_

_The water maid stuck her out at him playfully. "I don't see how you and Mom and Dad and the rest can be happy in that little village. Sometimes…" she had a faraway look in her eyes, "Sometimes I wish I could just sail away."_

_Kito turned to her, startled she would say such a thing, but she was too entranced in her fantasies to notice. What would their parents say if they heard her talking like that? They waited in silence until the last glimmer of light faded on the horizon._

_That night…_

"_Torq! You know you're not allowed to go there! What if you were seen? What if some pirates came and took you away?" The angry Flareon turned on his son, "And you! How could you let her go like that? You're her older brother, Kito! You're supposed to protect her!"_

_The Jolteon stared down in shame, but the Vaporeon fought back defiantly, "So __**what**__ if I was to be seen? Why are you so afraid of the outside world? Look, nothing happened to us!" _

"_Daddy, stop yelling," Bell mumbled._

_Sera held the Eevee close and scolded the two older ones, "You're setting a bad example for you little sister! Torqoise, I forbid you to go back there."_

"_Make me!"_

"_Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" __**Slap!**_

_The Vaporeon sat on the floor, paw placed against her stinging cheek. Her father had never backhanded her like that before. Tears welled up in her eyes. Without a word, she got up and ran out of the room. _

_Sera shook her head and hugged Bell while Ignaceous sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration. "I went too far."_

_Kito gave his father a cold look, "That was uncalled for, Dad." Then he, too, sped out of the room, to seek out and console his sister. _

_He found her at their secret place, the waterfall. There she sat, dry eyed, on the water's edge, hugging her knees and staring out at nothing._

"_You alright?" the thunder dog asked, putting an arm around the water maid. _

_Torq leaned against his shoulder. "I don't get them sometimes. What's wrong with seeing what's out there?"_

_The Jolteon tensed, "Nothing's wrong with that. Just, Mom and Dad are always worried for us, you know? It was wrong for Dad to hit you like that though."_

_The Vaporeon's paw instinctively went up to her face, which still burned from before._

_Kito hesitated before continuing, "But maybe… they have a point. Maybe we shouldn't go back there anymore…"_

_She sprang up. "Kito! You don't mean that!"_

_The thunder dog got up as well, "I don't mind breaking the rules and running off into the woods to play, but all your talk about sailing away and all…"_

"_Not you too… I guess there's nothing left for me here then!" Torq snapped._

_The Jolteon looked hurt, "That's not true, Torq… you know you'll always have me."_

_The water maid shook her head, "Kito, I can't stay here… I can't stay trapped on this island forever. With that, she turned and left. _

_Kito looked up at the stars and sighed. She was like water, impossible to hold on to._

_The days following that incident passed by without any trouble. Their father apologized and Torq shrugged it off as if it were nothing. In fact, she seemed so indifferent that the thunder dog grew worried. She would disappear for hours at a time, alone, and when questioned she would reply, "I was just taking a walk." She hardly ever played with him anymore. They were drifting._

_Then, one night, he heard her get out of bed and sneak out. _

_He followed. _

_The Vaporeon moved swiftly in the dark, as if she'd traveled this path many times before. There was a sinking feeling in Kito's stomach; he knew where she was headed._

_It was a gorgeous full moon night. The bright orb glowed majestically in the sky, painting the sands pale blue and twinkling off the ocean's ripples. He saw the silhouette of Torq near the water's edge. She was standing next to something bobbing up and down in the water. Could it be…?_

"_Torq, no!" Kito yelled, dashing towards her._

_The water maid turned around in surprise, "Kito! What are you doing here?!"_

_He didn't answer her. Instead, he focused on the craft floating peacefully on the tide. "So that's what you've been doing! You made that?"_

_Torq nodded proudly, "All by myself!"_

_It was a roughly built raft, but it functioned._

_The Jolteon was concerned, "You aren't going to…"_

_The Vaporeon answered confidently, "I am." Then, her eyes lit up, "Hey! You should come too! It'll be our biggest adventure yet! Just like the old days…" she reached for his paw, but he drew back._

"_Torq, you can't." The thunder dog shook his head, frustrated._

_Torq looked down, "I see." _

_Silence. _

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye then…" she turned to untie the rope that anchored the raft to a rock. _

_Kito seemed to be fighting an inner battle. "Wait."_

_The water maid turned around, and he pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

_The Vaporeon looked up, puzzled. But before she could question him, she felt pulses of electricity rush though her body. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground as her brother released her. He backed away, shocked by what he had done. She tried to get up, but Kito's plan had worked; she was temporarily paralyzed. Torq had never felt so much hatred for him. _

_The thunder dog turned to the raft. His sister put weeks' worth of labor into it, how proud she was. He cursed himself for what he was about to do. Squeezing both eyes shut, Kito placed his paws on the wooden craft and concentrated his electric energy. He felt the logs char and crumble under his touch. His eyes flickered in Torq's direction, but he could not bear to look. He could not forgive himself… "Somehow, someway, I'll make it up to you…" he reassured. _

_Torq wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. For the first time in her life she wanted to hurt her brother. It was torture, seeing her hard work, her boat to freedom, go to waste. "Kito, how could you?" _

_The water maid lied there, immobile, the cold waves brushing gently against her arms. Wait…cold? The tide came again. She felt it, soft and wet; the water rejuvenated her. Slowly, she flexed her fingers. Her tail twitched. Suddenly, a large crest washed over her and she was alive. She rose, still shaking slightly. The Jolteon was too busy with his task to notice. But what now? Her raft was destroyed, but Torq could not turn back, not when she was so close. A sudden wind blew from the land out to the ocean, and she knew what she must do._

_The Vaporeon ran, all her senses made keen by the water slapping against her. A voice called out to her, but it seemed so far away… she was waist deep now… there was splashing behind her… taking a deep breath, Torq plunged into the sea and was gone. Anybeast looking from the shore could not have known that she was ever there._

_The water maid twisted about in the depths. Never before had she felt this way; it was as if she were flying. The Vaporeon relished her speed and her power, dolphin tail propelling her forward effortlessly. Torq grinned to herself. Mustering all her strength, she beat her fins hard against the water and shot up. The shimmering surface grew closer and the next moment, she broke though, out and up, into the sky. She went higher than she could ever jump on land. She could almost touch the moon…_

_**Splash!**__ Torq hit the water again, and traveled onward. She remembered that she didn't even leave a letter for her parents, or say goodbye to Bell. But most importantly, she did not look back. _

Torq was deep in thought. Perhaps she was too headstrong back then. Had she any regrets? Thinking back to all the adventure's she's been through, all the different creatures she's met, the Vaporeon decided it was worth it. And now, she was back home again. She frowned, "They _must_ let me make my own decisions by now…"

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the forest. The water maid slid soundlessly into the pool and focused. In an instant, she faded into the water, invisible to anybeast looking down from above. It was a trick she learned somewhere on her journeys, and it required immense concentration. She waited.

It wasn't long before Kito arrived. He stood at the edge of the spring, sharp ears swiveling this way and that. He detected nothing. Yet, a sixth sense told him that his sister was here.

"Torq, I know you're out there." He paused, trying to find the right words in his head, "That day a few years back… I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just… I promised Dad that I would protect you. And I promised that I'd always be there for you…" A wistful smile appeared on his lips, "I guess I was acting like our parents. I just didn't want you to go, sis… we were best friends once."

Torq heard him, but she remained hidden. In her heart she knew that she had forgiven him, but she just wasn't ready to face him yet. "Besides," the Vaporeon thought to herself sullenly, "things will never be like before."

The thunder dog sighed and turned away, heading back to the village, "I'll leave you alone then."

O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O

Well, hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated, as always.

Cheers!

Canyx


	10. Staring Fate in the Eye

Apologies for the long wait! In truth, I have all these parts saved but am just too lazy to post them XD Don't worry, they'll eventually be up though!

I just paid a visit to the Stat section of my account and judging by the numbers there should be around 20 ish people who have actually read/are reading this story up to the last chapter posted. Hmm, if ye have time, drop a kind word or two, will ye? ; )

Anywho…

This one's rather (really) short. I'll try to have the next part up really soon to compensate

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

Skipper strolled through the village, looking at the different huts and stalls. He had dismissed his crew, allowing them to explore Ayon for a few hours. "We're guests here, after all," he had said. On top of that, Ignaceous had sent a messenger to inform them that they were invited to a feast in the village square that evening. "Probably to celebrate Torq's return," the Buizel concluded.

The villagers had mixed reactions about the strange newcomer. Some shrank into the shadows as the sea weasel approached, while others openly greeted him. Either way, Skipper didn't mind. He paused, admiring a stall of plump, colorful fruit.

"All grown right here on the island, sir," a proud looking Miltank exclaimed.

"They're beauties, ma'am," praised the Buizel.

The bovine grinned widely before turning to help other customers.

"Ah, a stranger from the sea."

Skipper sought out the speaker. She was a mysterious looking Kirlia, donning deep velvet robes and an assortment of jewelry. Skip smiled knowingly, "Ah, a seer."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement, "I sensed your aura long before you landed here. Would you like to have your fortune read?"

The Buizel replied, "Ahh, no thanks, miss. No disrespect to ye, but I don't believe in those kinds of things. I bid ye good night." He touched a paw to his bandana in respect and turned to leave.

"As you wish, Captain Skipper, son of Borius and Aurora."

Skipper stopped and faced the Kirlia, shocked, "How did you know that?"

The psychic said nothing, but grinned and disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

"Wait!" The sea weasel ran after her, and came upon a tiny straw hut. "The Eye of Zephora" was written on a sign, with the symbol of a psychic eye painted in violet and gold. An elaborate tapestry hung at the entrance, serving as a doorway. The sea Captain hesitated before pushing the cloth aside and entering the abode.

It was a cramped space, with nothing but a woven mat on the ground. However, numerous charms and beads hung from the walls and ceilings.

"Welcome," said Zephora the Kirlia in a mystifying voice, spreading her arms wide, "Please, sit down."

Skip eyed her suspiciously, "Alright then. Let's see what you can do."

The seer gave a small chuckle and took the Buizel's paw. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers up and down, across his palm, to his claw tips. Finally, she traced the thin scar on his palm, "Ahh, ship naming. A tradition passed down by your father, I assume?"

"You assume correct," Skipper replied, awed by her psychic ability.

"Hm… rebellious, determined, ambitious, yet kind-hearted…I sense a great destiny in store for you… oh, but great peril as well."

The Buizel laughed, "That's the story of my life, miss."

Zephora chuckled again, "How very much like your father you are."

At once, Skipper grew cold. "Yer treading deep water, my friend," he growled, rising slowly.

"You cannot escape your past. It is in your very blood."

"My father," the sea weasel spat, "was a black hearted murderer! And I ain't a saint, but you said yourself I'm kind-hearted at least. Methinks that be a great difference!"

The seer looked stunned for a moment. Then, she closed her eyes and bowed her head in admiration. "Very wise, sir. It appears I was wrong. Yes, it seems that that quality does set the two of you apart."

There she sat, as if in a trance. A foreboding vibe hung in the air, a ringing. Then all of a sudden, her eyes flashed open. She grasped Skipper's paws and said in a voice that sent chills down his spine, "Listen to me, Skipper of the Seatunder. Great evil sails across the sea, engulfing everything in its wake. Take your friends and flee now! Sail far, far away and do not return, lest you are prepared to suffer a great sadness!"

The room seemed to grow dark. Skipper backed away, but all around him was nothingness. Then, a wave of energy lifted him off his feet and threw him backwards.

"Zephora!" he yelled, but when he opened his eyes, the seer and the hut were both gone.

The sea weasel's heart pounded like a drum. Sea monsters, pirates, and storms he could take, but just now… he could not remember being more scared.

"Skip!"

The Buizel jumped, then sighed with relief, "Oh, Flint, it's only you, mate."

The gator sensed there was something wrong, "Something troubling ye? Yer sweating…."

Skipper stared at his life-long friend. How could he just tell him what had just happened and suggest that they run for their lives? A cool wind blew through the trees. The sea captain took a deep breath and felt his fear dissipate into the peaceful surroundings. He reasoned with himself. _Great evil sails across the sea…_ "I ain't afraid of anybeast above or below the sea…" _Take your friends and flee…_"I don't run from danger." It wasn't that he didn't believe the Kirlia. He felt wary because of her prophecy, but did not feel the need to start acting drastically. The words echoed in his head again, _Sail far… do not return_. That was just not his way.

"Skip?" Flint asked again. He was concerned about the Buizel, who didn't often act like this.

"Hahar, it's nothing, mate. Just woke up from a bad dream, that's all." Skipper was back.

The Totodile sighed with relief, "Good. I've been lookin' all over for ye! Come on, I've got something to show ye at the Cook's Den!" He motioned for Skip to follow, and took off.

The familiar grin returned to the sea weasel's face as he pursued his friend. "If something bad is about to happen, I'll meet it head on," he decided.

O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O-

Looking at the later parts, this bit isn't really needed, but meh, I just put it in for fun I guess.. oh wait, Zephora might be important in the future, hmm, who knows.

If you bother to review, may I ask which character you like the most and why? Just curious XD

See you next chapter then!

Cheers!


	11. A Moment of Peace

As promised, here's the next part, which is short as well, but hey I posted it rather quickly :D

To Ri2 (thanks!), Skip talks about his father in chapter 6, "Captain of the Seatunder" Thanks for the response FoxyJosh! This is my own story I know, but Skip's my fav. too : ) And thanks to Steben too I guess, though it had nothing to do with my story (I fixed my DA link but you can PM me about stuff like that next time ; D)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-

O-O-O

The Cook's Den was exactly what it sounded like. Here in this rather large mud hut, the greatest cooks of Ayon gathered to prepare the big feast. It was a crudely built structure with many holes dug out of the roof. Steam billowed from these makeshift chimneys like smoke from a Torkoal. Never mind the fact that the head chef was a Torkoal himself. A raised straw platform stood above the Den, keeping rain and debris from falling in.

Skipper and Flint entered and found themselves amid the clatter of pots and pans, the thick aroma of different foods, and the intense heat flaring off the stoves. Buso was standing on the side, scrutinizing the head chef and his work. Under the Torkoal's claws fish flipped and vegetables sizzled. He was controlling many stations with adept speed. Lesser cooks hustled and bustled about with spices and ingredients, taking care to keep out of the tortoise's way.

"They call'im Blake, and they say he's the best cook anywhere," Flint whispered.

The Buizel inhaled deeply, "Mmm, smells like he knows what he's doing. I don't suppose he can best our Buso though," he commented.

Perhaps the sea weasel spoke too loudly, for the moment those words left his lips, there followed a loud _clang!_

Blake had slammed his pot roughly, and turned to face them, angrily puffing smoke from his nostrils. "Buso, eh? Lard belly over there?" He jabbed a thumb in the Slowpoke's direction, "Haha, naught but a salad burner from the sea! No salty seadog can out-cook the Great Blake!"

_Clang!_ Buso's frying pan came down hard next to the Torkoal's pot, his head high and chest out.

The tortoise smirked, "A contest, eh? Heh, I guess I have time for a few appetizers." He rubbed his claws together in anticipation.

Flint snickered, "This should be interes…ack!"

Before he could finish his sentence he was roughly pulled forward by the ship's cook. In a trice the gator was stuffed in a frilly apron and his claws scrubbed clean. Buso pointed hastily at a variety of ingredients.

The Totodile scowled, "What?! You don't expect me to…"

But the Slowpoke dealt Flint such a blow to his tail that the poor gator slunk off to chop cabbages, muttering murderously under his breath.

Blake laughed cruelly and gave out orders to helpers of his own.

Skipper saluted to his friend and gave him a wink, "Have fun, matey. Call me when dinner's ready!" and disappeared faster than Flint could throw an onion at him.

The sea weasel chuckled as he stepped outside. There was still a bit of time before the feast, and Skipper was already bored. Then, he spotted a group of youngsters sparring with wooden swords.

"Ah, the memories," he sighed, and approached them.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Tottle dangled his legs carelessly over a swing hanging from a tree. Everybeast had gone to do his or her own thing and the tiny turtle felt very out of place. He rocked back and forth, trying to get the swing to budge, but to no avail. The Squirtle sighed and hung his head dejectedly.  
"Tot!"

Suddenly, the swing lurched and the turtle flew forward into the dirt. He turned and saw Bell kneeling next to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You're supposed to hold on tight, you know?"

The Squirtle blushed fiercely, "Er, no, I'm alright… I mean, thanks for, um…"

The Eevee maid giggled, "Heehee, you talk funny too!" She paused. "Wanna play with me?"

"Uh…"

"Yay! K, you go on the swing! Hold on tight this time, okay?"

The turtle gave her a small smile, "Er, okay."

"Ready?"

"I think so…"

_Whoosh!_ In an instant he was up in the air. Tottle held onto the ropes tightly, unused to the motion of rising and falling.

"Heehee, you scared?" Bell chirped.

Tot blushed again, "Kinda…"

"It's okay, everyone's afraid of something!" said the fox maid, "I'm not scared of swings though, even when Mommy and Daddy push me really high! How high do you go?"

"Er, this is my first time…"

The Eevee gasped, "What?! Your Mommy and Daddy never pushed you on a swing before?"

"Um, no. My Mom and Dad are… busy." The Squirtle nearly sighed with relief; he had almost said "dead."

"Oh, ok." The fox maid quieted for a moment, before piping up again in her usual cheery voice, "Let's go play something else!"

"Ok!" Tottle grinned, happy to get off the swing.

-O-O-

-O-O-

The youngsters stopped their play as they saw the stranger approach.

Skipper waved at them. "Ahoy there! Mind if I join you lot?"

They exchanged uneasy looks. Then, a bold Riolu said in a confident voice, "Mother said we're not allowed to play with you."

The Buizel looked perplexed, "Hm, and why would that be?"

"Because you have sea germs."

Skip thought for a while before replying, "Ah, your mother be a wise beast. As a matter of fact, I ain't allowed to play with youse either."

Now it was the Riolu's turn to be confused. "Why not?"

"Land germs."

The group looked insulted and advanced on the sea Captain. "Hey! We don't have any germs!"

Skipper backed away, a look of mock horror on his face, "Argh! Get away from me you little savages! You'll infect me with land germs!"

The youngsters laughed as they caught on to his game. "Get him! Land germs! Land germs!"

They grabbed the Buizel and dragged him down by his arms and tail.

The Riolu sat triumphantly on his back. "Haha! Now you have land germs!"

"Ah, no… now I be a landlubber like you beasts!" Skip moaned.

"Now you have to play with us!"

The sea weasel's eyes grew wide with fear. "No! Anything but that!"

They laughed at the sea weasel's antics and Skipper couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"You know how to sword fight?" the Riolu asked.

The Buizel winked, "You bet yer paws I do."

The young beasts jumped up and down with excitement. "Can you show us?"

Skip laughed, "Of course I can, mates! Now, what be your names?"

-O-O-

-O-O-

From a distance away, the Jolteon watched, twitching his ears in annoyance. "How easily he gained their trust…" he thought, "What does any beast… what does Torq see in him?"

Skipper playfully bonked the Riolu on the head with a wooden sword, and was instantly set upon by a barrage of attacks from the youngsters.

"Fool," Kito muttered, turning away.

"_You_ are the fool if you think that." A voice spoke.

The thunder dog spun around and found Dorian lying casually beneath a tree.

"I was not following you," the Golduck said, seeing the accusing look on the Jolteon's face, "I was merely taking a nap when those young'uns woke me up."

"Hm." Kito glanced back at Skipper with narrowed eyes. The sea weasel was now parrying the onslaught.

Dorian looked in that direction as well, his face expressionless. "The Captain is… childish, at times, but he is certainly not a fool," he said coolly.

"What makes you say that?" asked the Jolteon, unconvinced.

The helmsbeast closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "It's something you'd know if you've sailed alongside him. Your judgment is clouded by To…" he paused, and chose not to finish his sentence. "Your judgment is clouded," the Golduck concluded.

The thunder dog stood stoically, arms crossed and a faraway look in his eyes. "I'll see you at the feast," he said finally, and walked away.

Dorian's gaze followed him for a while, before he pulled the bandanna down over his eyes and settled back for a nap.

O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-

-O-O

Well, not much to be said about this one, gotta go study for a test tomorrow (urg…)

Reviews are appreciated, gonna try to get the next one up soon but no promises (things won't stay peaceful for long, I'll give you that much ; D)


	12. Familiar Bonds

Whew, I went through all the previous chapters and made the breaks between paragraphs more distinct, because I didn't know FFnet formatted the documents like that… it must have been confusing, with everything just one seamless blob, eh?

Thanks to **FoxyJosh** (as usual) and **OMFG-Roach** for the reviews! As a fellow author put it, "reviews make an author update quicker.."

-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O

When Torq emerged from the forest she was immediately surrounded by her parents' servants and maids.

"Ohhhh, Miss Torq! We've been looking all over for you!"

"You had us all worried, miss! Your Lady Sera has asked that you attend her immediately!"

The Vaporeon sighed exasperatedly as they fussed over her and half led, half dragged her back to the main hut.

-O-O-

Torq stood at the doorway of the elaborate room. It was just as she remembered. Silk and beads hung everywhere: across the walls, on the bedposts, over the windows… Thick, plush rugs lined the floor and expensive pottery stood on pedestals. And there was Lady Sera, busying herself in front of a gilded mirror. Seeing Torq's reflection, the fair Espeon immediately got up and embraced her.

"Oh, Torqoise, you finally came! You've been playing in the forest, haven't you?" she added, wiping dirt off her daughter's cheek.

The water maid opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Nevermind… now, have you any plans on what to wear for the feast tonight?"

Torq knew where her Mother was going. "Mom, I'm wearing _this_," she indicated her current apparel, "I _like_ wearing _this_."

Sera held her daughter back by her shoulders and looked her up and down. The soiled blouse, the faded corset vest, the torn skirt… She frowned, "No, no, this will never do."

"Mom, you asked me to bring this?" Kito stood at the entrance, holding up a light coral pink dress. It was fairly low cut, and had long, billowing sleeves like his mother's attire. Sashes hung here and there, held up by glittering, shining things. The thunder dog looked quite embarrassed to be holding it.

"Isn't that a gorgeous dress, Torqoise?" the Espeon gushed, clapping her paws together fondly.

"I'm not wearing that," Torq said firmly.

"Torqoise…"

Sera placed a paw on her daughter's shoulder and looked at her meaningfully. "Please, it would mean a great deal to your father and me."

Torq looked down to the floor and sighed, defeated. "Parents…" she muttered, too quiet for anyone to hear. "Alright, I'll wear it… only for your sakes though."

"Wonderful!" the Espeon beamed, "Go and change now, dear. The feast should be starting shortly."

The water maid nodded and took the dress from her brother, who felt awkward standing in on this conversation.

"Torqoise!"

The Vaporeon turned, "_Yes_, Mother?"

"What is that thing on your ankle?"

"My ankle?" She lifted her footpaw and realized what her Mother was talking about. It was the red bandana. Torq was so accustomed to it being there that she had forgotten all about it. "It's a symbol of unity within the crew," she stated proudly.

Lady Sera shook her head soberly. "Take it off."

"What?! But Mom, no one will even see it under this dr…"

"Take it off!" came the shrilly order.

The water maid quieted. It had been so long since her mother yelled at her like that. "Some things never change," she thought to herself.

"Fine." Torq bent down and undid the knot of the cloth, paws trembling with anger. How she wanted to shout back… but this was her Mother.

Kito shifted uncomfortably, "Um, can I go now?"

"Yes you may." Sera snapped, "And you may take _this_ with you." She grabbed the bandana out of Torq's paws and tossed it into Kito's. "I'll see you both at the feast," she huffed, and turned back to her mirror, an indication for the two to leave.

Torq stormed out, her ankle feeling unusually bare without the cloth. "I'll wear this dress…" she growled to herself, "I'll wear it, and after tonight I'll sail away with my friends and never come back again!"

-O-O-

-O-O-

The Jolteon stared at the fabric in his paws, not knowing what to do with it. It felt wrong to dispose of it as his mother intended that he do. He decided to store it for safe keeping for now. He padded towards his room.

It was a simple and small space, with nothing but a bed and a desk. The thunder dog wasn't fond of lavishing himself like his parents did. However, there was a bow and a quiver of arrows leaning against the wall. Kito smiled to himself as he placed the bandana on his desk and picked up the bow. He set an arrow onto the string and pulled back, relishing the tension of birch wood and sinew, the tightness in his muscles, and then the sharp feeling of release as he slackened his hold. Yes, this is what he needed. Shouldering the quiver, he went out and headed for the archery field.

-O-O-

Calling it an archery field would be an overstatement, for it was nothing but a row of three wooden targets lined up in some dusty clearing. Kito built them himself, and was sure he was the only one who used them. The Jolteon selected an arrow and placed it against the bow.

_Shnk!_ In the blink of an eye, it was embedded right in the bull's eye of the target. _Shnk! _The second arrow landed neatly nest to the first, nearly touching it. Kito grinned as old memories pierced him, flashing by like arrows in flight.

"_Oh Kito, you're such a show off!" Torq stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_The Jolteon sighed, "Well, I guess you can't help it if you're jealous…"_

_She scoffed, "Jealous? You wish! You have to carry around that big ol' bag of arrows and that bow, while all I need is __**this**__!" She whipped out a rapier. It whistled as she swung it through the air. "Light, fast, and deadly," she commented with each swipe._

_The thunder dog chuckled, "Very nice, sis. But while you're twirling your fancy stick over there, I could lay you flat with one of my arrows."_

_Torq looked insulted, "Fancy stick?! This 'fancy stick' can chop off one of your scruffy ears, my dear brother!"_

"_Hey! My ears aren't scruffy!"_

"_Are too! And shaggy as well…"_

"_Well at least I have ears…"_

"_Excuse me?!"_

Kito sighed, "Good times."

_Shnk!_ The arrow missed the center ring completely and barely clung on to the corner of the board.

The sun had nearly sunk beyond the trees. A bell tolled in the distance. The feast was about to begin.

-O-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

A nice happy feast? Hah, they wish. Something's coming, me hearties, so ye best be prepared...

Read, Review, stay tuned ; )

-Canyx


	13. Home is where the Heart is

Thanks to **dragonite123** and **FoxyJosh** for the reviews! Now for the other 20 or so of you to do the same… ; D

Anyways, I made a mistake in my previous chapter… I said something was coming, and yes, that's still true, but not in this chapter, so bear with me! Hm, where am I now in the writing… well, on the HUGE, main story document on my computer, Skip and his crew are well out of Ayon and are in a bit of a mess. I hope to bring you guys there soon, but forgive me for updating so slowly… I have everything ready to put on here but just no motivation XD.

So, without further ado…..

O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O

O-O-O

The crew met up at their hut a while before sunset. Buso had a wide grin plastered onto his face. On his head was an even taller chef's hat than before. "You're gonna kill somebeast with that one day," Skipper had warned him. Flint lied face down in the dirt, his face streaked with sweat and tears. Those onions had really taken their toll on him. Dorian was punctual, as usual, and stood waiting for their next move. Gully was "already stuffing his ungrateful little beak," as the Totodile eloquently put it.

"What happened to _you_, mate?" The gator asked, indicating the bruises on the Buizel's arms and body.

The Captain shrugged casually. "Was teaching a bunch of young rogues how to use a sword. Quick learners, aye. Too quick…" he muttered under his breath. Looking around, he added, "Hey, where's Totters?"

Torq giggled, "Ah, Bell told me to tell you that Tottle is with her. Those two have been playing all day! I'm glad our Tot found a friend…"

Skipper nodded, then scowled at the water maid, "And who be this beauty who stands before me, eh? You ain't one o'my crew!"

The Vaporeon rolled her eyes. She was wearing the pale pink dress, as her Mother requested. Torq felt extremely silly in it.

The Buizel laughed and waved a paw at her, "Nah, I'm only kidding ye, Torq. You look lovely, honest."

"Whatever you say, Captain. I for one can't wait to be out on open sea again."

The smallest of frowns flickered across Skipper's face, unnoticed by the crew. He smiled convincingly and bellowed, "Well said, matey! Right, to the feast then! Can't wait to see what those cooks cooked up!"

Flint growled darkly, "Aye, 'tis a feast fit fer kings alright, but shed a tear fer me whenever ye taste those accursed onions…" He headed down the path muttering something that sounded like, "Buso… gone off his rocker… worked me claws off…"

Together, the group headed towards the main square.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Festive lights decked the area, bobbing up and down like a swarm of Volbeat. Music played without pause and every now and then, the stray firecracker would go off. Villagers of all shapes and sizes danced, laughed, and ate to their hearts' content. Over to the side, three massive tables groaned under the weight of trays upon trays of food. What a feast it was! Every fruit and vegetable imaginable added color and flavor to exotic looking dishes. There was grilled fish, fried fish, steamed fish, fish in all different kinds of sauces. Seafood had a whole table to itself. Skipper had never seen so much food in his life. He could feel his mouth watering.

"Delicious, Blake this is absolutely magnificent!" boomed Lord Ignaceous, who was sampling dishes, "I never knew you could cook something like this!"

The Torkoal wrung his chef's hat (which looked smaller than before) ruefully in his claws. "Er, actually it was the ship's cook who did most of these…" He then saw the crew beasts approach, and went off in a hurry. Buso grinned smugly.

The Flareon turned and saw them as well, "Ah, you made it I see. Welcome, welcome! Eat as much as you can stomach, my friends… oh! Captain Skipper, I have seen to it that your ship is provisioned as well," the fire lord added. He was certainly in a jolly mood tonight.

"Ah, thankee kindly, m'lord. If I could ever repay your hospitality..." the sea weasel started.

"Haha, it is my pleasure, think nothing of it! Come now, enjoy yourselves!"

Skipper needed no second bidding.

Ignaceous spotted Torq. "Torqoise, you look magnificent tonight," he stated proudly.

"Thank you, father."

"Come, you must try these pastries…" He led his daughter to one of the buckling tables.

It was a night of celebration indeed.

-O-O-

Skipper's crew and Torq's family sat at the longest table, a little ways apart from the rest of the villagers. Here they could talk above the din of the thunderous crowd.

Lord Ignaceous rubbed his temple with his paw, cheery temperament gone. A while earlier they had found Gully half submerged in a giant soup pot. The Chatot now closely resembled an overstuffed turkey. Despite warnings from Flint, the Flareon had asked the parrot about their journeys. It'd been an hour since.

"…then Skippy said, 'lookout fer those pirates!' and I says, 'Aye aye, cap-ee-tan!' and then they come, and… yarg! We…" Gully blabbered onwards and showed no signs of stopping.

Ignaceous leaned towards Flint. "Is the bird always like this?"

The gator nodded gravely, "Aye, we think he fell off a mast when he was naught but a chick…"

"Look!" Bell announced, pointing to her plate. "Guess what this is!"

Tottle stared. Five celery sticks poked out at odd intervals from a lump of mashed potatoes. "Er… a sea urchin?"

"No, silly! It's a Squirtle with its head tucked in!"

"Ohh, I see! Kinda…" The tiny turtle had really opened up towards the Eevee maid. She was easy to get along with. "And it's nice playing with someone my age," Tottle thought.

Buso was busy experimenting with different sauces. There was nothing he enjoyed more than cooking. Dorian was talking with Lady Sera. Or rather, the other way around.

"So you've been sailing all your life, sir?"

"Yes, I have."

"On the ocean, you mean?"

"… I couldn't imagine sailing on anything else, miss…"

The Golduck nearly sighed with annoyance, but refrained from doing so, thinking that he was at least luckier than Ignaceous.

Skipper, on the other hand, was tearing away at food like no tomorrow. Everybeast made sure to keep their dishes out of his way.

On one side of the table, Torq and Kito sat across from each other, both pushing things around their plate insipidly. Torq grimaced; her Father had piled too much sweet potato on her plate. She was not fond of sweet potato; those were always Kito's favori… The water maid chanced a glance at her brother. He sat there somberly; chin resting in one paw, eyes half closed and ears drooping.

The Vaporeon felt a twang of pity. She had been cold towards him… "Hey Kito, you want my sweet potatoes? You know I don't like them." Torq gave him an apologetic smile.

Kito looked surprised, then grinned back at her, "Thought you'd never ask, sis." He grabbed a morsel and chewed thoughtfully. "Listen, about what happened…"

"It's alright," Torq interjected, "It's in the past."

The Jolteon smiled. It was a genuine one, one that hadn't passed his lips for far too long. "Welcome back."

Suddenly, he had an idea. "Want to take a walk?"

"Yes, _please_! I thought I'd die of boredom… where to?"

"Someplace nice," the thunder dog replied, "just don't tell Mom and Dad." He gave her a mischievous wink.

Torq's eyes lit up. "Race you!"

In a flash, they leapt up and bounded into the forest.

-O-O-

"Hey Torq…"

"Yeah?"

"Are… my ears still scruffy?"

"Heh, I think they've gotten even scruffier."

"……….. nice dress."

Kito jumped, dodging a playful slap from his sister. They were back.

-O-O-

The fire dog smiled as he saw the two race off like they did in the olden days. He has sensed tension between them earlier that day. Ingnaceous cast a glance at Skipper. The sea weasel was having trouble removing a cob of corn wedged horizontally in his mouth. "Ahem, Captain Skipper, I would just like to thank you for bringing my daughter home."

The Buizel gasped for air as he finally dislodged the vegetable. "T'aint nothing, Lord… nothing wrong with visiting home now and then."

Skipper had chosen his words carefully. But Ignaceous had caught on to his meaning, and frowned. "My boy, surely you do not expect her to continue traveling with you?"

The Captain frowned as well. He had feared that this, the inevitable, would happen. "With all due respect, m'Lord, Torq is a good crewbeast, and a good friend. I promised her before we landed that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And this be a good and peaceful place, but she doesn't belong here. As her father, you have more say than me, sir. But keeping to me promise, I must insist that you let her make her own decisions."

Skip braced himself for a verbal onslaught. But to his surprise, the fire looked not angry, but sad. "It is dangerous, yes? A life at sea…"

"I ain't gonna lie. Aye, there be pirates, storms, waves, and as you saw by our arrival, shortages of food and water… Everyday there's another chance to die."

Ignaceous was taken aback by the Buizel's blunt answer. "Then tell me, Captain, why you choose such a perilous life!"

A pondering smile appeared don the sea weasel's lips as he replied, "You should ask your daughter that question, m'Lord."

Finally, the Flareon grinned. "Try me. What would my daughter say if I asked her?"

Skip nibbled on his corn thoughtfully. "Hm… something about always needing to keep moving, about not being able to live the fair and simple life… a thirst for adventure, and freedom."

"And the chance to die everyday," Lord Ignaceous added sarcastically.

"It's a risk us seafarers dare to take."

The fire dog chuckled at the Buizel's audacity. "Did you know that Torq found her water stone on the shore? It must have been that… that accursed stone must have been what turned her into such a sea beast." He strokes his chin reflectively.

"Hm, methinks the sea beast was already in her, inborn," Skipper mused, "What else could have led her to the beach that day?"

The Flareon fell silent for a while. Then… "Thank you, Captain. There is wisdom in that young head of yours."

Skipper bowed his head respectfully.

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

A fairly long one, eh? I hope you liked it. And I hope you like the characters in my story so far… character development (along with plot) really make a story for me.

A turn of events in the next chapter, I promise : )

'Till next time then!


	14. Two Worlds Collide

Many thanks to **FoxyJosh**, (Haha, I like his new hat too : D)

**Dragonite123** and **Steben** for the reviews! Hm, not much to say… so enjoy this chapter! : D

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-

O-O-

O-

"Who's the slowpoke now?" taunted the panting Jolteon.

Torq retorted, "_You_ try wearing this dress from time to time!"

Laughing, the two plopped down onto the sand. The shine off the tide reflected in the thunder dog's eyes. "So what's it like out there?"

The Vaporeon sighed, "Amazing."  
Pause. The roaring of the ocean.

"… You're going back I suppose."

Torq nodded slowly, "I have to. I'll run away again if need be." She faced her brother. "But it'll be different this time, I hope."

Kito titled his head in confusion, "What? How?"

The next thing he knew, the water maid had nearly knocked him over, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"We'll say goodbye as friends."

The Jolteon smiled as he returned the hug. "I promise."

Suddenly, Torq felt the quills around his neck stiffen and his muscles tense. "Torq, how many ships does Skipper have?"

"Only one, why?"

Wordlessly, Kito spun her around. She gasped.

A large ship had sailed out of the horizon, growing larger with each passing second. Its intent was clear: to dock on the island. An ominous black flag flapped in the wind. Pirates!

The two quickly retreated into the bush.

"Do you think they've spotted us?" Torq whispered.

"I don't know, but they must have seen your ship, or the fireworks from the village." Kito replied. He thought for a moment. "Go get Skipper."

"What? What about you?"

He grinned reassuringly at her. "I'm keeping behind you to cover our tracks. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

"Good luck!" She gave his paw a squeeze before taking off into the night.

Kito sought out a large palm leaf and got to work.

-O-O-

-O-O-

"Skip!"

All beasts on the long table, and some villagers as well, stared at the bedraggled figure before them. Torq stood there panting, branches and leaves sticking out of her gown.

"Torqoise! Your dress!" wailed Lady Sera.

From the look in the water maid's eyes, Skipper knew there was something wrong. His thoughts were confirmed when she uttered the word, "Pirates!"

The effect was instantaneous. Creatures screamed and ran in different directions. Tables and chairs were overturned. It was pandemonium. In this small and isolated realm, it was shocking to see how balance was so easily disrupted.

"Where's Kito?" Lord Ignaceous roared above the crowd.

The Vaporeon yelled back, "He's covering our tracks!"

"It won't matter if they hear this din!" shouted Dorian.

Bell ran to her mother and buried her face in the Espeon's gown.

"Enough… ENOUGH!" the fire lord bellowed.

The chaos came to a pause.

"My good beasts," he continued, "panicking will only endanger us all. Please, gather your families and remain calm. Let us assess the situation."

His speech had quieted the crowd, at least. But the villagers still turned their heads in fear. They were not used to any intrusion from the outside world, much less something as fearsome as pirates.

The Captain took charge at once, the seriousness of the situation evident in his manner. "Torq, report."

"Only one ship, but a large one at that. We saw it coming out of the horizon, traveling fast. They must have seen the Seatunder but I don't know if they'd spotted us. It will have docked by now."

Skipper nodded, "Ye did good, Torq, you and Kito… Here's what we need to do," he addressed the crowd, "Listen here, mateys. You beasts know these woods like the back of your paws. Those egghead pirates are probably chasing their own shadows in there, lost and confused. This be our chance; methinks we should strike now!"

Ignaceous was whispering urgently to the Sandshrew who had attacked Skipper's crew earlier that day. The ground shrew nodded and scampered off. The Flareon turned to the Buizel, "My guards will hold them off as best was we can. Those sea slimes must not reach Ayon!"

"Aye," Skip agreed, "My crew, to me! We do this the old fashioned way!"

They rose at once, food and talk long abandoned.

The fire dog firmly gripped his daughter's shoulder as she made to join her crew. "Torq, this is too dangerous for you!"

"Father! They need me!"

"I will not let you risk your life!"

"I don't care, Father, I don't care! Let me do this for them… for Ayon!" The Flareon's eyes widened in shock. Torq looked at Skipper imploringly. "Captain, what would you have me do?"

The sea weasel's face was emotionless. "It's dangerous, Torq. You have a good family and a good home. I am not your Captain here…"

Ignaceous was about to nod approvingly, when Skipper continued, "But there is something greater here, something nobeast in Ayon will ever understand." He touched a paw to his bandana. "Follow your heart, Torq." With that, he and the rest turned and disappeared into the forest.

The silence that followed was heavier than the thickest fog, and was only cut by a small voice…

"Daddy, let Torq go." Bell's voice was barely audible, but they heard her.

Sera berated her daughter, "Hush now! You don't know what you're saying, dearest."

The Eevee's voice grew louder and more confident, "Daddy's afraid, like Tot… But Tot said 'I always try to stand up to my fears so I can grow big and strong' and daddy should do that too!"

"The Espeon shook her head disapprovingly, "Bell, you're not making any sense."

"No," Torq exclaimed, beaming proudly at her sister, "she's absolutely correct. Father is afraid for me, and I love him with all my heart… but I have to live my own life, and I dare anybeast to try and stop me!"

The water maid took off, ruffling Bell's ears as she passed. Ignaceous stood rooted to the spot. He sighed wistfully and shook his head.

"Ignaceous!" Lady Sera exclaimed, "How could you let her go like that?!"

"Our Torqoise has grown up… she had grown up long ago."

O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-

-O-O-

Oh no, pirates! What could they possibly want with this humble little island? Will Ayon be destroyed, or under siege? Perhaps everything will be okay….

Hehe, stay tuned!

-Canyx


	15. Out of the Skies

Yay! Thank you **Sakura999**, **OMFG-Roach**(haha, no ninjas I'm afraid ; D), **KMaDdNeSs64**, **Dragonite123 **and **FoxyJosh**! FIVE reviews! Thank you all SO much! : )

Without further ado then…Anchors aweigh!

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

The sound of footsteps fast approaching caused Skipper and his crew to stand on guard.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the Buizel demanded.

"Skipper!" Kito ran up to them, relieved. "I did my best to throw them off, but they've got a Donphan with them. That beast can smell us a mile away… where's Torq?"

"Back at the village, I reckon," Skip replied. "Don't you worry, we've taken down trackers before… Buso, Gully, this be your jobs. Stay out of sight and stay _quiet_!" He gave the Chatot a meaningful glare. "Gull, you spot'em out and lead Buso to'em; he'll know what to do. If anything goes wrong, you report to me, understood?"

The two saluted and went to their tasks. The parrot took to the skies with a small _squawk!_ while the cook lumbered off in the same direction.

The sea weasel turned back to the thunder dog, "Where are the lot of them?"

"There are scattered groups throughout the forest. I ran into Father's guards just before and they're doing their best to extinguish all of them. I think a few are still at the shore though…"

"_Kreee!_"

"Duck!" Dorian motioned for them to take cover, and not a moment too soon. Just as they hid in the undergrowth, a rugged looking Fearow soared overhead.

"Take it down!" Skipper hissed to Flint. But before the gator could take aim, the large bird was gone. "No! That'll be their lookout. It'll spot Ayon easily then signal the rest of them…"

"I'll take care of it!" Without a backward glance, Kito sped off toward his village.

The sea Captain faced the remaining three of his crew. "Alright me hearties! Weapons out and at the ready… into the night then, me buckoes!"

-O-O-

-O-O-

Back in Ayon, turmoil had full reign over the once peaceful village.

"Kito!"

The Jolteon saw the fire lord limping towards him.

"Father, what happened to your leg?"

Lord Ignaceous growled, "The blasted bird took me by surprise…"

"_Kreeeee!_"

"That siren will draw the pirates here in no time! And it's too fast for me to hit with my fire… _ngh_!" The Flareon flinched as he put weight on his injured footpaw. "I've grown old…"

Just then, a piercing shriek sounded across the village. "Eeek! My son! It's taken my son!" a Mightyena mother howled.

The fire dog bolted up immediately. "WHAT?!" Furious jets of fire poured from his mouth. "Arg!" He fell forward onto his knees.

Kito's ears quivered with rage. "Dad, take Mom and Bell and head for cover."

He made his way to the large hut as fast as he could, nearly bumping into…

"Torq!"

"Kito!" The Vaporeon was back in her usual attire, rapier in paw and a strange glint in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but that Fearow's got a pup in its claws…"

Torq nodded, "And I'm needed with my crew."

"Good luck," they said to each other at the same time, and headed separate ways.

The thunder dog strapped on his quiver and shouldered his bow. He was about to leave when something caught his eye, a flutter of red. He picked it up, Torq's bandana! "For good luck," he thought, tucking it into his quiver.

-O-O-

"Rarrgh!" Ignaceous smirked as the advancing pirate was burned to a crisp. Ayon had been breached, but he was not about to sit idly by while his village was under attack.

"Father, look out!"

A creature screeched behind him. The fire lord turned to see a Zangoose, claws fully extended, a blade running through his chest. Before the Flareon could say anything, Torq had already withdrawn her rapier and was rushing into the woods.

-O-O-

"Buso, Buso!" Gully signaled urgently to the cook. The enemy was straight ahead.

The Slowpoke hastily dug a small bag out of his chef's hat and undid the drawstring.

"Bah! Can't that overstretched snout of yours work any faster?!" a Wartortle snapped.

"We're close now… Mmm, a feast," grumbled the large Donphan beside him.

The rest of the pirates trembled with delight, "A feast, ye say? Hehe, there'll be fun for us tonight!" They licked their cutlasses menacingly.

Suddenly, the Wartortle stopped and pointed before him. "Arr! What beast be bold enough to block our path?"

The group surrounded the ship's cook, who had his bandana over his snout. They pointed their blades at him and snickered at their seemingly helpless prey.

In a flash, Buso scattered the contents of his small pouch, creating a cloud of red.

"Arg! Me eyes!"

"Ah… Ah… ACHOO!!" The trees around them shook as the Donphan sneezed.

Coughing and sneezing pervaded the night. The cook's secret chili powder was a force to be reckoned with. The Slowpoke mowed through the crowd, swinging his frying pan like a windmill.

"Arckk!" Gully swooped down just close enough to daze them with his Chatter.

Then, the two were gone, leaving a confused, blinded mess behind them.

-O-O-

-O-O-

The leaves on a distant village tree rustled as the last bits of grey black fur disappeared down the Fearow's throat. It contently clattered its beak, which was red with young blood. Prey was plentiful here.

"MONSTER!"

"_Kreeee!!_" The raptor screeched in pain as bolts of lightning hit it.

Kito pressed on relentlessly, eyes blazing with fury. _I was too late, I couldn't save the pup, someone's son…_ "Rargh!" The thunder dog had never felt such rage, as the electricity that surged from his body turned a wire-hot blue.

But the Fearow was a fierce fighter. With a sweep of its wings it disrupted the current and swooped down upon the Jolteon. Kito struggled to ready an arrow, but the bird was too quick.

"Ahh!" he gasped as he jumped out of the way, a second too late. His paw clenched his side. A sticky wetness told him that the foe's sharp beak had made its mark. He had no time to think about that, however, for a large shadow indicated the Fearow was coming back. The Jolteon let loose a pulse of electricity, successfully deterring the predator and causing it to climb higher into the air. Seeing his chance, Kito picked up his fallen arrow and notched it onto his bow. He took aim, picturing an imaginary dartboard on the vicious bird.

The Fearow dived, its eyes as sharp as steel. No thunder could stop it this time…

"_Kreeee!!_"

"Die," the Jolteon whispered, releasing the string.

_Shnk!_ "Kra-arr!"

Kito took a step back as the foebeast crashed before his footpaws, an arrow protruding from its open beak, eyes glazed over with death.

The thunder dog didn't even feel the sting of the wound on his side. This wasn't over yet. Choosing another arrow, he raced back toward the village. A tinge of yellow through the trees told him Day was already breaking.

O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

Yeah, a bit dark, eh? Well, in any pirate invasion, expect some lives to be lost, hehe… **Foxyjosh**, hmm… there is no big battle, persay. Or, I don't describe it much (at all) even though it is expected that Ignaceous' forces will fight back against the baddies. Instead, I focus on _something else_. There is a reason why I brought our crew to Ayon (besides revisiting Torq's past) and there is a reason why they're here (not to bury treasure, I'm afraid ; D).

A hint for you guys: This little 'sidequest' in Ayon isn't even the climax yet. Like… there are MUCH bigger things at work here ; D

See you all next chapter then!

-Canyx


	16. A Calling

Thank you **FoxyJosh**, **dragonite123** and **Jarkes** (holy cow you went back and did them all…) for the reviews! A big turning point here, so enjoy!

-O-O-

-O-O-

"Skipper!"

"Arckk, Cap-ee-tan!"

The Buizel quickly dispatched a foebeast and turned to find Torq bounding towards them, Buso and Gully close behind. He beamed.

"How are we doing?" asked the water maid, looking around.

It was a gruesome scene indeed. Here and there, pirates lied motionless in the sand. Flint and Tottle stood back to back, each with a throwing knife in his paw, taking on a group of four surrounding them.

"Let's even the score," the Vaporeon said confidently, joining the fray.

The battle was nearly won.

Skipper motioned to the Chatot, "Gully, see how things are going in Ayon and report back to me."

Dorian approached the sea weasel, "Everything's clear on both ships; nothing's been touched on ours… oh, and I found this." He handed a beaten leather scroll to the Captain.

Skip unrolled the scroll and scanned it. It was a map. Well drawn and detailed, it outlined many islands hidden in the Great Sea. His eyes grew wide. There was Ayon, clearly labeled. And scribbled on top of it in red ink was the proud symbol of the Seatunder. The sound of sand shifting around him told him that his crew was done. They gathered and stared down at the map.

"Hey, that's our mark!" Flint noticed, grabbing the scroll for a closer look.

"So they're here because of us?" Torq inquired.

This Buizel frowned; this didn't make any sense. Unless… he turned and stared long and hard at the large pirate ship. "You don't suppose…"

The crew listened intently. "Suppose what, Skip?"

"This ship… that island six months ago?"

A collective gasp.

"No!"

"No wonder it looked familiar…"

Flint suddenly started laughing. Torq gave him a quizzical look. "I don't see what's so funny about this."

"Don't ye see?" the gator replied, "those poor excuses fer pirates have been hounding us all this time, and _bam!_ One night and we got'em good!"

Dorian and Skipper remained frowning. The Golduck raised an eyebrow at the sea weasel. "I remember their main ship being bigger, much bigger… with cannons."

The Captain nodded, "Aye." A sudden wave of dread washed over him. "Let me see that map!" He took it and scanned it furiously.

There, a red X he had missed before. The island it was drawn over… It was a huge island, roughly three times the size of Ayon. Low, jagged cliffs surrounded the coast. In the center was a crater, the mouth of a sleeping volcano. Thick mats of tall grass grew in a ring around the volcano's base, along with a few clusters of trees.

"Lainaria."

"What?" came the unanimous reply, except for Flint, who dropped his throwing knife in disbelief.

The Buizel looked grave. "We have to go. Now."

"Torq!" many voices called out at once. It was Torq's family, with Gully flapping behind them.

Again the Eevee maid rocketed into her sister. "Are you alright, sis?"

The Vaporeon was overjoyed. "Yes I am. Thank you so much for before, Bell,

you were extremely brave! Are you and the others okay?" She glanced forward. "Dad! Kito! What happened to the two of you?!"

The thunder dog grinned, "We put up a good fight, that's what. But…" He looked down in shame, "I couldn't save the pup… his mother and a few others were lost as well."

Disbelief was written across Skipper's face. "No… I thought we had'em… I didn't know they'd reach Ayon…" He hung his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm to blame for all of this."

Lord Ignaceous gave him a confused look. "Why, what do you mean, Captain? Without your help our losses would have been far greater…"

"They were here because of our ship," the sea weasel explained, "They were tracking us." He dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry, my Lord. Your people did not deserve to die for this…" A great weight was stuck in his chest. _Dead. Good beasts are dead because of me…_

The Flareon shook his head sympathetically. "Skipper… Do you think that this is the first time our shores have been attacked? Do you think that we have not experienced loss before? There is time for mourning, my boy, but there is also time for reconstruction, and being thankful for what we have left." He drew himself as tall as he could without putting strain on his leg. "I, Lord Ignaceous of Ayon, take full responsibility for what has passed here tonight. If I had not hid everyone away from the sea, and instead embraced it…if I had been braver," he smiled proudly at his two daughters, "all of this could have been avoided."

"But…" the Buizel stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Nay, you are not Captain here. I order you to rise, Skipper of the Seatunder. I demand, that when you sail from here, you do so with pride in yourself and your crew. And if you cannot do that, then I have horribly misjudged you, boy."

A look of shock was plastered on Skip's face. Then slowly, he grinned. The weight was gone, gratitude stood in its place. He rose to his feet. "Aye aye, m'Lord."

-O-O-

-O-O-

It was already morning. All fears brought by night were banished as the sound of the ocean and the glint of the waters returned.

The bodies of fallen pirates were unceremoniously tossed into the sea and the pirate ship was scuttled.

"How are you feeling?" Torq asked her brother.

"A bit lightheaded, but the cut wasn't as bad as I thought… long, but not too deep." He patted the bandages wrapped tightly against his side.

"Pity that bird didn't shave off some of that unsightly fur on your ears…"

Kito threw sand at her.

-O-O-

"_Lainaria._"

Skipper felt a shiver run through his fur; he knew that voice, "Zephora?!" Wincing at his sudden outburst, he checked to see if anybeast had heard him, but they were all preoccupied.

"_Great evil sails the seas…"_

"Show me the way," the Buizel muttered.

A strong wind blew out to the ocean.

Skip glanced around. His crew had stopped what they were doing and stood up, facing the horizon.

"I think…" Dorian began, "It's time fer us to go." Flint finished.

Torq and Tottle nodded in agreement while Buso and Gully took to their respective stations aboard the ship.

The sea Captain nodded. "Right, the open sea awaits!" The map fluttered on his belt. He turned. "Kito, thanks for your help, matey. You're an honorary member of our crew if you ever want to be. Yer not half bad, for a landlubber…"

The thunder dog smiled as the two clasped paws. "Thanks, Skipper, but my place is here…"

Skipper faced the fire Lord and bowed. "Lord Ignaceous, words ain't enough to thank you…" He gave a small bow to Lady Sera, ruffled Bell's ears, and headed for his ship. "I'll give ye time to say your goodbyes."

The Totodile and the Golduck followed Skipper's example, bowing to each of them before boarding the vessel. Tot did likewise, but before he could join the rest of the group, Torq stopped him and whispered in his ear, a cunning smile on her lips. He glowed tomato red. "Uh…"

"Come on, Tot! I thought you always tried to be brave!" the Vaporeon teased.

Relenting, the Squirtle slowly shuffled to the fox maid, who looked genuinely sad. "You'll come back to play one day, right?" she asked.

Tottle nodded. "I'll try my best. So, uh…bye!" He quickly kissed the Eevee on the cheek and ran for the ship faster than any turtle was known to go. Both Torq and Bell doubled over giggling.

The sisters hugged. "I'll miss you," they whispered.

"Oh, Torqoise!" Lady Sera wept hysterically as she embraced his daughter as well. After somewhat regaining control of herself, she and Bell drew back, the Eevee maid patting her Mom as the Espeon cried into a handkerchief.

"You ship awaits," said Lord Ignaceous impassively.

Torq beamed as she gently wrapped her arms around his middle, for he was a big beast. "Thank you, Daddy… I love you."

The fire Lord smiled wistfully as he patted her back. "May fair winds bring you back one day."

He retreated, and the final member stepped forth.

"Kito."

"Torq."

The water maid swallowed. This was the hardest one… She extended a paw. "Like old times, eh?"

He smiled as his paw met hers.

From the shore, they could hear Skip barking out orders, "Dori, set a straight southwest course! Tot, loosen that rope now, she's ready to take t'sea!" Gully gave a loud squawk from atop the mast.

"Looks like they're waiting for you," said the thunder dog.

Torq nodded, finding it hard to speak due to the lump in her throat. "I… I have to go," she managed to say. She turned, her fingers slipping through his like water. She was up the ship. The sail came down. And they went.

-O-O-

-O-O-

Kito walked slowly through the forest, a little ways behind the rest of his family. They had just left the beach a second ago, but something felt incomplete. On top of that, his side ached where the Fearow had wounded him.

"At least the bleeding stopped," he thought.

Blood, the color red, realization dawned on him as he stopped in his tracks.

"Kito, what's wrong, son?" asked Ignaceous, who noticed the sudden change in behavior.

"I…left something at the beach. You guys keep going, I'll catch up," he said hastily, running back.

However, he took a different path. Forest loam soon gave way to rocky ledges. It was a short but steep trail, leaving him panting as he reached the top. He was on a cliff on the west side of the island, not horribly tall, but it tall enough. Off in the distance he saw the Seatunder, sailing away fast. He quickly took off his quiver and searched through it, hoping he hadn't lost the item along the way. A wave of relief washed over him as his paw felt fabric. The bandana! Arrow, he needed an arrow… There, the cloth was attached. He took aim…

"No!" the Jolteon hissed under his breath. They were too far away…

But there was a whisper in the wind blowing out to sea, _"Try."_

He pulled back, as he did many times that day. His arms were already tired, and they shook as he tried to hold the arrow steady. "This won't do…"

"Argh!" With a huge burst of effort, Kito added an extra length to his pull. The muscles in his arms and shoulders burned as if they were ripping apart. The sinew creaked with tension, the birch wood arched until it was about to snap… he let go, falling onto his knees.

_Fwsh!_ He watched as the red banner soared away… Never had an arrow flow that far before.

"Arckk! Straggler back on coast, back on coast!" sounded the Chatot, pointing back at the island. A lone figure stood on some faraway ledge.

"Hey, it's Kito!" Torq could recognize him anywhere. "What's he doing up there?"

_Fwsh!_ A whistling bullet cut through the air.

_Thud!_ The arrow landed at an angle, stone tip embedded in the deck. The red bandanna billowed proudly from its shaft.

"My bandana!" the Vaporeon gasped. "I had forgotten…"

"Strewth! Did you see that shot?!" shouted Flint in disbelief.

The material felt warm and familiar in the water maid's paws. "Kito…"

Skipper smiled warmly, "Let's give him proper thanks, shall we? On three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

-O-O-

Kito could have leapt up with joy. But he was exhausted, all his energy spent. So instead he flipped onto his back, savoring the cool earth beneath him, the gentle wind, and the warm sun on his face.

Then, he heard them off in the distance, Torq's voice clear amongst the crew's… "SEATUNDER!!"

A smile formed on his lips, and a single tear slipped out from underneath his eyelids.

-O-O-

-O-O-

_**Lainaria**_… I wonder what's so important about that island. It's not so hard if you think about it, didn't intend on it being that big of a mystery (or, you'll find out next chapter anywho ; D). But here ends our little detour in Ayon. The real adventure is about to begin, though all these side quests are important, as each reveals a bit more about a character or ties the story together. Hmm… maybe we'll see Torq's family again along the way (I'm not hinting, I'm actually wondering because I haven't thought that far yet XD) or maybe… let's hope fate is kind to them (NOW I'm hinting ; D). Either way, there are bigger things ahead. And the horizon darkens…

-Canyx


	17. A Touch of Courage

Major apologies for the long wait! I had finals and watnot, so I was a bit distracted…

To make up for it I've made this one a bit longer than usual. Thanks to **FoxyJosh**, **Jarkes**, and **dragonite123** for the reviews last chapter! : )

Hoist anchor then!

-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-

-O-O-

For three days they had been sailing. The weather had been agreeable and the oceans, mild. On this third night, the Seatunder drifted idly with the current, which Dorian confirmed to be flowing towards their destination: Lainaria. The island was exquisitely detailed on the map, far more than any of the others. Neither Skipper nor Flint said much about it, except that it was their homeland. They didn't seem happy or sad, or expressed any emotions at all. In fact, the two treated it as if it were any other stop along their journey. That, or they were really good at hiding their thoughts. There was a sense of urgency, however, that added to the mystery of that marked island.

But for now, all was at peace. The sail was drawn and the stations empty. The little ship was like an apple bobbing in a shallow basin, the reflection of the moon. Horizon surrounded it on all sides, encasing the night in a star-strewn dome. The only sound that could be heard was the water slapping gently against the hull. The virtual silence was welcoming to the only creature awake, a young Squirtle, as he walked along the deck.

"I used to be afraid of the dark," Tottle remembered, as the shadow of a cloud glided past. He was proud of himself, how much he had grown since the fateful day he became a part of the crew. _My family_. Tot couldn't remember his former family; different streets and different orphanages flashed through his mind but he couldn't grasp the image. "It's better that way," he decided, "so I won't have anything to be sad about." Home… Ayon was one of the best places in the world in his eyes. How he wanted to stay with Bell and the rest… But like Skipper and the crew, he knew his place was here. Beneath that timid shell the Squirtle knew he was like them, a wanderer, an adventurer. _I want to grow stronger_. He gripped the rail with his tiny claws. Skip and Dori, they moved with such litheness and skill; they did everything with a kind of effortless flow, made it look easy. And even Flint, small but stocky, has a rugged, roguish way about him. They, including Torq, were also adept with a blade. How steel danced in their paws! Then, Tottle remembered that they could be merciless killers as well. He suddenly realized he was like them in this respect. That night in Ayon he had slew just as many pirates as the next beast. He lacked the finesse for sure, but at least he didn't flinch at the sight of blood, or weaken at the thought of killing another creature. _Because they were bad creatures, cold blooded murderers. _An involuntary shudder ran through the tiny turtle. _I did what was right… but killing is still wrong. Besides, those pirates were scary…_

Suddenly, he felt like doing something bold, something spontaneous… climb up the mast! Torq always managed the sail from up there while he manned the ropes below, but tonight…! _I'll do it!_

Five minutes later Tottle was somewhere in the middle, clinging to the cords as if his life depended on it. He gulped, "It looked a lot shorter from the deck. The ropes and his confidence swayed with uncertainty. "Almost there, no point in giving up now," he told himself. The tiny turtle pressed on determinedly. _Don't look down, Don't look down…_ until finally, he reached the crow's nest, trembling with a mixture of fear and excitement. His head swam as he chanced to look over the edge; from the top it looked like the whole structure was leaning. Sighing, he sat down and glanced around. It was a snug space, but not too cramped for a creature his size. A small roof of some sort protruded from one edge, with a curtain hanging from it: Gully's quarters. The parrot's breathing and muttering could be heard through the drapes.

The night was still, and the view from the mast top was enchanting. Tottle leaned against the edge of the basket and gazed out to sea. It wasn't long before his limbs started aching. He yawned loudly. The sudden thought struck him: _How am I going to get down?_

"Uh… Gully? Can you help me with something?"

"Rrrr… Bite'cher head off!" came the drowsy reply.

The turtle was struggling to find a solution when a blue flash caught his eyes. Just as he located the object its light faded, nothing more than a lump in dark waters. Tot bit his lip indecisively. "Should I wake the crew?"

The blue light shone again, and suddenly everything went black. The Squirtle froze in fear as a tall, ephemeral figure emerged from the shadows. He couldn't make out its face, but it was surrounded by an icy aura and it spoke in a feminine voice, "Help me…" She raised her arms as her frame disintegrated into the darkness.

Tottle gasped as he nearly fell out of the crow's nest. Was that a creature floating out there? Like dim lights, the stars slowly returned to the skies, as all the turtle's senses came back to him as well. Somebeast was out there, somebeast who needed help…

Tot was down the mast in a wink, this was no time to be afraid. He was halfway down the stairs to the bottom deck to alert the others, the crew's breathing audible amid the stifling silence, when that sudden rush of boldness gripped him again. _I could save her all by myself_.

The next moment his claws were upon the wheel. What would they say when they find out he had steered them off course? "Still," he thought, "This is my chance to be a hero…"

The Squirtle had never steered a ship before, but it looked simple enough. He slowly turned the wheel and wasn't surprised at all when the craft turned as well. The current pushed the Seatunder sideways, but the trusty vessel cut a steady path to the creature in the sea.

He could see her more clearly now. Her face was long and fox-like, half shrouded by a mask of black fur that stretched all the way to the tips of her pointed ears. But so pale, it looked as if she was already…

"Don't think that way." Tot told himself firmly, tying a coil of rope to the rail. He threw the other end towards the creature and whispered urgently, "Grab the line!" But she did not hear him.

Slowly the rope, along with the ship, slipped away from the body. He had to move fast. Before he could assess the situation he had already slid down the length and was swimming towards her. The first thing he realized as he tugged at her paw was the fact that he could not drag her; she was simply too big for him. So he tied the rope around her waist and climbed back aboard, hoping the deck would give him more traction. From atop the mast, a figure stood stolidly with its arms crossed, watching.

It took a while longer for the young turtle to haul the creature onto the deck, especially pulling her body out of the water. By the end of his strenuous task the Squirtle was sweating and gasping for breath. He crawled towards the creature and gave a sigh of relief when he found she was breathing. An odd looking beast she was… yellow fur covered the top portion of her body, with blue and black and her head and limbs. Four bulbous _things_ ("What are those?" Tottle thought) protruded from the back of her head. But most precarious were the three spikes that jutted out of her chest and on the backs of her paws. There were no cuts or bruises on her body, yet she would not wake. Placing a hand on the beast's forehead, Tottle found out why: she was burning up. Fever! Weary as he was, the tiny turtle made his way down to the stores. All the ship's herbs and medicine were stocked and labeled by Buso, some of which he mixed himself. Tot sought out a small, red bottle, remembering that when he came down with fever a few weeks back, this was what was given to him, and he was back on his feet the next day.

He made his way back up to the deck laden with a bowl of soup, a blanket and a pillow. To his surprise, the creature had stirred, and was sitting up. She placed a paw against her head and was trembling. Tot gulped, for she was much taller than he was, as tall as Dorian in fact. But he approached her nonetheless. "Erm… are you feeling alright?"

The creature turned towards him with unfocused eyes and muttered, "Where am I?"

Tottle relaxed, hearing her voice was a gentle one. "You're aboard the Seatunder," he answered.

"S… Seatunder? No…" she stuttered.

"She must be really sick," Tottle thought. "I think you have a fever… You should drink this, I put medicine in it and it should make you feel better." He held the bowl to her snout.

At first, the creature remained unmoving. But eventually her nose twitched, as did the bulbs on the back of her head. Her expression softened and she allowed the liquid to be poured into her mouth.

"Um, I brought you some sleeping things," said Tottle, placing the empty bowl on the floor, "Sorry I can't bring you down to a real bed, but the weather's nice, and I'll stay with you in case…"

Before the young turtle could finish speaking she was already nodding off, so he gently placed her head on the pillow and threw the blanket over her.

A smile formed on her lips. "Thank you…?"

"Tottle," he told her, "What's your name?"

She opened her eyes sleepily and gave him the swiftest of glances. "Carakl," she replied, and spoke no more.

Tottle grinned to himself as he moved a bit away from her and leaned against the rail, his head drooping forward. It occurred to him just how late he was, and just how much work he had done. _I did good tonight…_It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep as well.

A stray patch of moonlight slid over the masthead, revealing the lean frame of a sea weasel. With practiced stealth and agility, Skipper slid down the riggings and padded toward the sleeping figures. He cast a stern gaze over the stranger, who he recognized to be a Lucario. She looked harmless enough… but there would be questions in the morning. For now… the Captain scooped up the tiny turtle, a proud smile on his face. "Ye did good, kid."

The Seatunder shuddered gently as her prow pointed to a different star. Already at the wheel, Dorian sighed, "Can't ever get a full night's sleep aboard this ship, eh?"

"Nah," Skipper replied teasingly, "But Tot did a brave thing back there… How far off course are we?"

Checking the skies, the Golduck replied, "Not far. Just don't let the kid near my wheel again." He shot the Buizel a grin.

Skip yawned, "Well, I'm putting this one to bed."

Dorian nodded. "Aye. I'll keep watch, can't go back to sleep now anyways…"

"Keep a sharp eye on the vixen."

"Aye, Captain."

-O-O-

-O-O-

"…Who are you?"

"I'm Skipper, Captain of this ship. One of my crew found you out cold in the sea last night."

"Ah, I remember… Tottle was his name, yes?"

"Aye, and you are Carakl?"

"Yes."

"You had a fever, are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Very good. So tell me, how did you end up out there?"

"I…I was aboard a ship and was not feeling too well to begin with. I must have fainted and fallen over the rail."

"What kind of a ship?"

"A merchant vessel. I was only a passenger."

"I see… so they won't be searching for you then?"

"I don't suppose so."

"Well then, welcome aboard the Seatunder! We have more than enough bunks and supplies (t'would be below us to toss affair maiden overboard anywho) so make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Captain. You're too kind."

"Aye, I am. (only kidding!)"

-O-O-

-O-O-

The slight sound of laughter rang in the Squirtle's head. Groaning sleepily, he turned and buried his face into his pillow. The warmth of the fabric around him weighed down on… "Huh?!" _I was on the deck last night and… Carakl!_ He tore out of bed and scrambled up the rickety stairs. The laughter came again… And there she was, chatting casually with Torq and Flint, a glimmer of life in her eyes.

"And there's our hero!" yelled the Totodile, dragging the Squirtle forward.

"Aww, Tot, you should have woken us up!" Torq said teasingly.

Carakl smiled down on him. "Thank you, young one. I owe you my life." She closed her eyes serenely and raised a paw to the spike on her chest, head slightly inclined.

"Hehe, it was nothing," Tottle mumbled sheepishly.

The Lucario nodded gratefully, the four _things_ on her head bobbing as she did so.

"What _are_ those?" Tot blurted out. "Er, sorry, I mean…"

"It's alright," she chuckled, "They're sensors. I can see the aura of things around me."

"Really?" the turtle asked in wonderment.

Carakl gave him a sly grin. In a flash she whipped off the Squirtle's bandana and tied it over her eyes. "Brace yourself," she said, turning her back on him.

"Wh…wha?"

Torq and Flint winked at each other and leaned nonchalantly over the rail.

Tottle blinked, and the next moment Carakl's paw was mere fractions from his face, so close he could feel the heat from her palm emanating from it. He gasped and fell backwards.

"Oi! Catch!"

The Lucario spun towards the call, sensors stiff and vibrating. Extending an arm, her paw met the hilt of the rapier flying towards her.

"Good catch," remarked the Captain, blade drawn, "Now lets see you dance! Haharr!"

Smiling, and eyes still covered by the cloth, Carakl stepped forward lightly and blocked his attack. Skipper soundlessly circled the maid. She stood at the ready, ears turning in his direction. It was as if she could see.

The Buizel reached Tottle and silently pressed the blade into his claws. The young turtle gulped and shook his head in fear, but could do nothing as he was pulled up and nudged forward by the sea weasel.

Carakl grinned, "My my. You've grown shorter, Captain."

The Squirtle gulped. _She knows_.

The Lucario swerved and swung at the tiny turtle, who had to hold the sword with two hands as he tried to balance himself. The rapier was knocked out of his claws in an instant.

Her figure loomed over him and a stern, powerful voice spoke, "You are weaponless, backed up against a wall. There is nothing between you and my blade. What will you do, child?"

_Run_, was Tot's first thought.

But as if she read his mind, Carakl answered, "You cannot run, my sword will surely slay you first." She advanced on him, rapier point coming dangerously close.

Trembling, the Squirtle remembered the time he and Torq were cornered by that Persian. Torq didn't panic that time, she… she…

"Here goes nothing! Yarghh!" Squeezing his eyes shut, he charged forward and withdrew into his shell.

There was a clatter, an _oof!_, and a _thump!_ as something hit the ground. And then laughter. Shyly he poked his head out and stood up.

"Well done!" Skipper roared, patting him on the back heartily.

Tottle surveyed the scene: Flint was in danger of falling overboard as he was laughing so hard, clutching his sides in blissful agony. Torq had a bewildered expression on her face, but gave Tot thumbs up nonetheless. Carakl was sitting on the ground, a calm smile hiding behind her muzzle. The rapier lied harmlessly beside her.

"Very… creative."

The young turtle grinned back at all the beaming faces around him.

-O-O-

-O-O-

The Lucario was an amiable creature. Torq was happy to have another gal to talk to rather than "you smell, uncivilized lot," as she fondly called the rest of the crew. Carakl also knew her way around a ship and worked just as hard as anyone else. Most curious though, was her sensitivity to certain topics, like her past. As to why, she wouldn't say. Sometimes at night she would stand on deck, eyes closed and sensors stiff and erect. And after a while, she would sigh with a sort of relief and stride off.

Nobeast bothered her about this though, as most of them had their own secret pasts. "Let her be," Skip would say when a crewmember questioned him. And so for the next five days the vixen was very much a part of the crew, and got along with everybeast. Well, everybeast except one.

"Oi, what's wrong with ye, matey?" The gator frowned at the helmsbeast practically glaring at the Lucario who was standing stoically on the bowsprit just as Skip liked to do occasionally. "Ye don't like her much, do you?"

"What ever gave you that idea…" Dorian replied sarcastically. It was true; whenever she spoke to him he would reply brusquely, and whenever she looked at him he would turn the other way.

"Why don't ye trust her?" asked Flint.

"Why should I? We don't know anything about the maid."

The Totodile scoffed, "Hehe, we don't know much about you either. But we trust you, don't we?"

The helmsbeast gave him a fiery glare. "What matters is that my loyalty lies with the crew, and the Captain knows that as well."

"Heh, whatever ye say, mate. I trust ye, but there ain't anything wrong with trusting her either."

"Let me steer this ship, Flint. We'll be in Lainaria in about two days at this rate."

The gator huffed and stalked off.

Dorian glanced again at Carakl. She had turned towards him so that their gazes now met. Those orbs of hers showed no signs of malice, but there was something hidden behind them that the Golduck just couldn't place. He averted his eyes. Something about her… the way she fought, her scent, her actions… seemed terribly out of place.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"_Reader, fate is never kind to heroes,_

_who fight for the good of us all._

_Yet always, the good should fall,_

_while evil seeps through every tale,_

_and wicked wind fills fast the sail._

_But Reader, do not forsake Hope so soon._

_There is one who sails the seas,_

_who believes not in destiny,_

_who claims, what sets two entities apart,_

_is a touch of kindness from the heart._

_Fearless Captain, draw your sword!_

_Darkness draws upon you fast._

_Horrible darkness… a darkness from the past._

_But Captain, you must believe, perhaps not in fate but in yourself._

_And the thought that, whatever forces evil sends,_

_Good always triumphs in the end._"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hm… an interesting creature, this… Carakl… She's important, so keep an eye on her ; D

Something big in the next chapter…

Speaking of which, I'm so sorry for this, but I won't be updating quickly at all. I have the next part(s) written on paper, but no time to type them yet because I still have a few finals left, then school's over and I have a lot of things planned, like a one week vacation immediately followed by a nine day camping trip. I'll try to squeeze an update in but no promises. AND with school almost over and all I've just been lazier in general. I've lost motivation but not inspiration, so it'll come along eventually. I hope you'll be patient with me, I have not forgotten you lot XD

Until next time!

-Canyx


	18. Dark Aura

It happened one glorious morning

1:06 AM and I just feel fired to write/update! Man, I hate it how inspiration hits when I should be sleeping XD. It's a short chapter though, apologies.

Once again, thanks to **FoxyJosh** and **Jarkes **for the reviews (yes, I did write that poem/prophecy myself), you guys are the best!

So, is Carakl good or evil? Or peraps something in between? Let's find out…

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

It happened one glorious morning. The sun was high and the sailing was good. "We'll get there around this time tomorrow," Dorian had told them. Buso had created some sort of pancake-like dish that everyone agreed was delicious, and so took out onto the deck for a picnic.

"Where's the featherhead?" questioned Flint, "He's been gone since morning…"

It was true, Gully liked to fly off and stretch his wings from time to time, but he always made it back for lunch.

The gator's question was answered by a loud, "Arckk!" as the parrot dipped out of the sky. But something was wrong…

"Hey, why's he flying crooked like that?" Torq noted.

The Chatot was flapping frantically and pathetically, small tufts of feathers flying like dandruff about him. And as he passed over the group below, a drop of heavy liquid hit the back of Skipper's paw. With a muffled crashing sound, the bird dropped into the crow's nest.

The sea weasel lifted his paw to his face, examining the dot of red. "Blood."

"Gull, you alright?" the water maid called. There was no reply. "Something's wrong," she said, and made a dash for the mast.

But Skip was already halfway up. One moment he disappeared into the basket, the next he was out and back on deck with a rumpled bundle in his arms.

His beak and eyes were half open. Most of his feathers were turned the wrong way and a deep gash tore open his left shoulder. But most troubling of all: the parrot wasn't talking.

"Water, get him some water."

Tottle scrambled to the kitchens and came up with a bowl. Flint took it and carefully tipped the fluids into the Chatot's mouth. Slowly, he regained consciousness. "Rrr… smell pancakes…arckk…"

The crew sighed with relief; he would live.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the Buizel asked.

Gully ruffled his feathers nervously. "Was flying, good weather today, aye. Strange ship faraway, so I go and see wotsit… but then, ackkk!" He hissed as Buso applied a thick paste to his wound.

"It's to prevent infection," Torq said as the parrot attempted to gnaw the cook's paw off.

"Kraa! Hurts more than big bird's talons!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Big bird? What kind of bird?"

"Biiiiig bird!" Gully replied, "Sharp claws scratch me hard, arrck! Got away just in time… big bird saying, "Watch fer the Northern Lights! Watch fer the Northern Lights!"

They exchanged uneasy looks. Then, to break the tension, Flint flashed his friend an optimistic grin. "Well, at least you got away, ye birdbrain! You'll be back in the air in no time!"

The Chatot gingerly stretched his wing, which was bandaged tightly. "Kraaa! Big bird be up there too!" With that, he hopped to the mast and started to make his way up using his beak and talons. "Don't need yer help!" he snapped when help was offered. When he finally made it he was out in an instant, his snores carrying down to the silent deck below.

"Hmm, what do you make of this?" Skipper asked his crew.

Flint shrugged. "If some rogue bird is flying around we'll pin it if it bothers us, or we can just ignore it and hope to sail out of its territory soon."

"But there are no other islands around here for it to make its roost," Dorian interjected, "unless it came from Lainaria, which I highly doubt…"

"And what about those 'Northern Lights'?" added Torq.

The group pondered that thought for a moment.

Tottle scratched his head as he wondered out loud, "I thought those were the lights that came out at night in the really cold places?"

Skipper nodded. "But that doesn't make any sense… we're a ways away from the North lands."

They fell silent again. At long last, the sea weasel gave a weary sigh and shook his head. "Can't make heads or tails out of this mess… We best keep sailing straight for Lainaria. I want a lookout on deck at all times."

They nodded, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

The sea Captain smiled grimly at them. "Well at least Gull'll be alright. Carry on then."

-O-O-

And so they did. Dorian had a ship to sail, and Skipper had retired to his cabin to study the map. Buso was preparing their next meal, or sleeping, or just hanging about in his kitchen as usual. Tot, Flint and Torq were playing a game similar to jacks. Their parrot friend would be okay, so there was no reason to panic. Except for one creature.

Carakl stood against the rail, as she did every day, and closed her eyes. Her sensors stiffened and seemed to vibrate as her surroundings slowly ebbed away. She was not in this world now… everything around her was depicted in the form of aura. The spirited figures around her emitted an especially bright glow, but she ignored that. She set her sight out to sea… shining expanses of ocean flying by… a flock of Wingull, a pod of Lanturn… there, a surge of power! The Lucario stifled a gasp as she passed over the aura of a frighteningly large ship, a monster at least quadruple the size of the Seatunder, double rows of gun ports along its hull, triple masts with numerous sails stretched tightly against the wind. Its black flag, the typical sign of pirates, was marked with a bleach white, fanged skull. The deck was alive with a motley crew of creatures doing one thing or another, a rugged Pidgeot roosted on the tallest mast… Carakl disregarded them as well. There was only one she was searching for right now…

He was standing on the bowsprit, horribly close to the tip. The creature was a tall and sinewy Floatzel. He wore nothing save a black kilt, held by a thick belt with a wicked scimitar thrust through. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was slightly raised, eyes closed and facing into the wind. He would have been a handsome beast, if it weren't for the fearsome scars that covered his entire body: his face, his arms, his torso… They crisscrossed this way and that, so that he looked like some sort of patchwork monster. The Lucario let her inner eye stop in front of him.

The weasel let out a low chuckle, then spoke in a deep, smooth voice, "Carakl, so you survived…"

"Yes, I have," her mind answered.

A cruel smile creased the Floatzel's face. "What's this, a hint of malice I sense?"

"…"

His eyes flashed open, bright, fierce pools of mahogany. They told the story of a beast who know no fear, and felt no sympathy. "Carakl, I know where you are. A lovely little boat called Seatunder, am I correct?"

She growled, "Yes, they were the ones who saved me after you…!"

"Never mind," he cut in, "I have no time for your squabbling. However, I am glad that you are alive. I think… you know what I want you to do."

"…" Even though she was communicating only through aura, the Lucario felt as though he was staring right at her, right through her.

"Carakl," his tone betrayed no sign of impatience, but was as keen as a honed blade and just as dangerous, "They will die, every beast aboard that craft. And if you do not obey me, you shall join them."

"…"

"Hm, you remain silent. But do you understand what I am asking of you?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"I understand, Captain."

He chuckled again; the cold smile of his never left his face once.

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

Aaaaand… the tables turn! Dash Lainaria for a moment, there are bigger things on the horizon. But for now, enjoy this last moment of peace, eh? ; D

See you next chapter!

-Canyx


	19. Where Loyalties Lie

What else can I do but apologize for the long delay? I've been jumping from this internship to that, and honestly, I haven't thought much about this story. And to top that off, this chapter's a short one. But I promise you an update soon, within a week or less. It'll either be long, or I'll have two updates very close to each other. How's that for sucking up, eh? **Thanks to Foxyjosh and Jarkes**, I haven't forgotten you lot. ; D

Enjoy!

O-O-O

The aura field disintegrated, sucked away into some unknown vortex. There was a rushing sensation, and she was back. The small, homely deck of the Seatunder was once again under her paws, and the happy voices of her friends (_Don't call them that!_) hummed in the background. There was a shuffling sound next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Tottle.

Carakl forced a smile and replied, "Yes, just a bit upset about what happened to Gully, nothing more."

The turtle nodded in agreement. Then, a sudden thought hit him. "Hey! Can you find out where that bird is with your powers?"

Unnoticed by the Squirtle, she bristled. But still, her voice was calm. "I was trying to, but its aura is not within my range. Perhaps it is better for us that way." Tot nodded vigorously to that statement while the Lucario continued, "Searching for it has made me tired though. I think I will go take a nap before dinner." She saw Tottle grin widely at her as she passed him and made her way below deck. It made her sick to the stomach. _What should I d…_ She checked herself. A voice in her head said resolutely, "You must survive. That is what has brought you this far, that is all that matters!" _But they saved your life, offered you a place in the crew… _"They'll be dead soon." _But…_"And so will you, if you do not act fast!" The Lucario shook her head, the two forces within it clashing wildly. "Fine!" she muttered to herself, "Fine, I'll do it!" She could practically hear the cruel laughter of the Floatzel ringing ominously in the distance.

The kitchen was engulfed in a tantalizing aroma, as expected. Peeking in, Carakl saw the good cook in a corner, sleeping on top of some flour sacks. A huge pot of soup simmered on the stove. She pressed herself against the wall and concentrated. Grunting, she hugged her waist and tensed her abdominal muscles. There was a knot in her stomach that grew tighter with each passing second. Suddenly, she gagged, the lump moving up her throat. Praying no one would come down, the Lucario cringed, mouth wide open as if in a silent scream. It looked as if she was about to hurl, but the next moment, she spat out a small vial. Carakl leaned her head back, breathing heavily. She waited. Good, no one had heard her.

Leaning over the soup pot, the vixen gnawed off the wax holding the stopper, opened the fragile container, and poured its contents into what would be dinner in a few hours. The soup bubbled on, undisturbed. As sharp a chef as Buso was, even he wouldn't be able to detect it, for the liquid in the vial was colorless, odorless, tasteless… and the most powerful sleeping draught on the seas.

O-O-O

O-O-O

The stars were out for a while already when the Lucario's voice rang out, "Dinner, everyone!"

Flint raised an eyebrow. "Where's Buso?"

"Fast asleep. I thought it best to leave him and call you guys myself," she answered. The truth was the Slowpoke had gotten up some time ago to stir and taste his stew (Carakl remembered holding her breath as he sniffed it, almost suspiciously) and dropped like a rock a few minutes later. She had hauled him back onto the sacks.

The gator shrugged. "That's Buso for ye. Alright, I'll serve then." He strolled off below deck, Tottle and Torq following.

Skip came down the mast, as he was changing Gully's bandages, and headed towards the kitchen as well. "You coming, Dori?"

The helmsbeast glared down at them from the wheel, or, at Carakl in particular. "I'll be down in a moment. Start without me."

The Captain nodded and was about to leave when the Lucario spoke, "Please eat with us, Dorian."

The Golduck narrowed his eyes. Carakl put on a look of sincerity and continued, "I…I'd like to make a toast to the crew tonight, as you guys have treated me so well… It wouldn't be complete if you weren't there."

His claws gripped the wheel spokes tightly for a moment before he let go. "Fine. I'll come."

The Lucario beamed at him. "Thank you, it means so much to me."

O-O-O

They were seated at a rectangular table in a small mess room next to the kitchen. Each beast had a steaming bowl in front of them, with Flint literally drooling with anticipation. Skipper had ordered them not to touch the food yet. He took a swig of water, tilting the goblet in Carakl's direction.

The Lucario nodded and rose. "Thank you Captain, for this opportunity to speak."

"I'll drink to that!" cheered Flint, as he made a grab for his bowl.

"Not yet!" Torq hissed, slapping his hand.

Carakl continued, "Six days ago, I was sure that I would not be here today. But one small, _courageous_ member of this crew braved dark waters to save me."

Proud smiles were cast at the tiny turtle, who blushed furiously, as he did when receiving compliments. Tot gave the speaker a shy but grateful grin, and she felt her legs shake.

"It is a shame that one among us was injured today, and I wish him a speedy recovery…"

"Aye, to Gully!" declared the gator, raising his bowl.

It was a good reason to do so, and everyone took a sip from theirs.

"_Too early!_" Carakl hissed in her mind, but went on nonetheless. A clattering of wood echoed around her. "I must say that this is the closest I've ever come to having a family…"

They were all staring at her, tranquil, dreamy smiles on their faces. Dorian gazed into his bowl sleepily.

"So thank you for taking me in…"

Flint was already snoring.

"Thank you for accepting me as one of your own…"

Dorian stood up and swayed on the spot, casting a hateful, accusing glance at the Lucario.

"Thank you for… trusting me."

He fell, but no one noticed, for they had all already collapsed into their bowls. Soup poured over the table edges. A grim silence clung to the room like death. Done. Her task was done.

"I am… so sorry," she heard herself say.

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

Ooooooo, what's that saying… "Never trust a vixen" ? I am working on the next chapter, and I really like where its going. What's coming? You'll find out soon enough

-Canyx


	20. And Fate Stares Back

Here's the update I promised! And pretty long, compared to my usual ones. I like this one, I've been waiting to write this scene ever since I thought up this story. I wanted to break it up into smaller chapters to keep you guys guessing… but maybe its obvious XD Anywho, I used to have typed up chapters waiting to be posted, but now my posting is up to date with my writing, meaning there is nothing for me to post as I haven't written more. I have 8 days before I go on a two week backpacking trip, then it's the start of college for me, so forgive me if I'm gone for a while, I'll be adjusting to drastic changes, to say the least. For now though, enjoy this chapter. And much thanks to **Foxyjosh and Jarkes**, I'm glad you guys are liking my story : )

O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O

There was a low hum, something like the buzz of a swarm of bees. Shapes and colors swam in the blurred pallet of his mind…

"He's awake, pull him up."

He felt something grab him under his arms and place him roughly on his feet, causing him to stumble.

"Haha, you did a good job, Carakl. Somebeast wake him properly…"

_Slosh!_ Skipper gasped as the cold, salty water washed over him. A cruel laughter echoed about as he looked around. _Where am I?_ Aboard a ship, that was certain. An army of rugged looking creatures gathered on deck and mast. It was a monstrous ship, and a fearsome crew. But something about its shape, its sails, drew a haunting memory from the Buizel… Of course! That island, all those months back, the ship that nearly blasted him and Flint to the next world!

The shock wore off, however, as a sly chuckle reached his ears, and his eyes met those of a large, horribly scarred Floatzel standing imposingly on the quarterdeck. He was unquestionably the captain of this craft. Skip glared and spat out, "You!"

The bigger weasel grinned coyly. "Aye, welcome aboard, lad. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Where are the others?" Skipper growled.

"Manners, manners. Your friends are safe, for now." He motioned to his left, where all of them, save Gully, were chained to an anchor, blissfully asleep and unaware. The Floatzel added, "And your little paddleboat… or rather, _my_ little paddleboat, is tied over there." He motioned to the rail on his right, where the Seatunder bobbed peacefully in the big ship's wake, its mast barely reaching the hull of its captor's.

But the Buizel's attention was on his crew. "Let them go!" he ground out.

"Oh I will. But patience, my friend. We have a lot of catching up to do, and I want them awake for it too." He flicked his paw, and a crewbeast tossed a bucket of water over the sleeping creatures. They gasped and looked around just as Skip had done, and found that they were bound.

Skipper made to head towards them.

"Stay where you are, boy!"

Flint sized up the situation and yelled, "That's _Captain_ Skipper to you, scarface!" He exposed his teeth impudently.

A wave of murmuring swept through the crowd before the Floatzel silenced them with a keen grin. "Ah, young spirit. I admire that vitality. But come now, I have not yet done you any harm, surely you wouldn't mind a heart to heart talk." With that, he spread his arms in false hospitality and smiled disarmingly.

Torq chanced to speak, "Alright, we'll talk… How did we get here?"

That chuckle of his again. "A bold maid, you are. As for your question, perhaps this creature will be better suited to answer it…" He made a sweeping gesture, and a Lucario stepped out from behind him.

"Carakl?!" Torq gasped, "No!!"

"She did something to the soup," Dorian muttered, "I knew it…"

"Traitor! Filthy, black blooded traitor!"

Even Buso looked enraged. No one touched his cooking. Ever.

Carakl looked on stoically, yet all of this was nothing compared to the small voice that cut into her soul: "Why…? I thought we were friends…" She looked away.

Anger seethed within the Buizel, how easily he had trusted her! But keeping a calm face, he spoke, "We were fools, but what's done is done. What do you want with us?"

The Floatzel nodded in admiration. "A wise choice to keep your temper, _Captain_. I always knew there was talent in you. Hear me, Skipper. I, Captain of the Aurora Borealis, will spare your lives, _if_ you swear loyalty to me."

"Never," Skip snapped, no consideration needed.

"So you'd rather see your friends die?"

Now the Buizel paused, helpless. A spark went out within the bold Captain, who cursed the wretched weasel that used his compassion against him. _What should I do?_

"I'm with you, Captain," said Dorian, his expression resolute.

To his surprise, a deep growl answered in response, "So like you, Dorian."

The Floatzel glanced carelessly over his shoulder at the wheel. "Ah, you know this creature?"

"Aye." A tall, cloaked figure stepped forth, instantly darkening the area around him. He was a Houndoom, one that looked as though he had seen much and been through more. A raggedy trench coat with a high, folded collar, and an eye patch covering his right eye, added to his sinister appearance. The crowd parted reverently, or fearfully, as the beast passed through them, moving slowly but purposefully. He stopped in front of Dorian, a head taller than the Golduck, and smirked condescendingly. His voice was rolling thunder, "It's good to see you again, Dorian. Or should I say… _Captain_."

The Seatunder's crew looked to their helmsbeast in bewilderment, but he looked on indifferently. "Drake, what a surprise seeing you here."

The Houndoom placed a clawed finger over his eye patch. "We have a bit of catching up to do, messmate."

The Golduck returned a cool smile. "Aye, I have yet to take out that other eye of yours."

_GrAAaar! _The devil dog let loose a furious roar and shot forward with a strong paw. Milliseconds later, a low grunt was heard as he was sent sliding across the deck. The Floatzel twitched his tail in annoyance and cast a reprimanding gaze at the Houndoom. "Control yourself, these creatures are my special guests."

A growl rumbled in Drake's chest as he cast a final glance at Dorian and prowled away on all fours, tail held low in submission but eyes alight with hatred's fire.

Skipper narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the bigger weasel. "Why us? What do you need us for?"

A chilled wind passed across the waters, as chilling as the silence that haunted the ship. For the first time the scarred weasel had a look of utmost seriousness on his face, made fearsome by his rough features. He paced around the deck, looking into the eyes of all creatures around him. He spoke with conviction and power, "Look at my crew, Skipper. Have you ever seen a more diverse bunch? All creatures of all types and species… We are joined by but one entity." His eyes shone fiercely as he stood proudly in front of the Buizel. "_You_ know what it is, do you not? You and your crew."

For once Skipper agreed, as he diverted his eyes past the Captain and the crowd, past his own crew and the Seatunder, out to… "The Sea."

The Floatzel blinked once in acknowledgement. "Aye, the sea. Everybeast here, it calls to us. All life originated from the oceans, all creatures and all land. Skipper, you're a beast who can understand this…"

Skip nodded, as if in a trance.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his belt. The Floatzel yanked out the map and tossed it contemptuously on the floor, wide open for every beast to see. "Look at this! Look at this map, bursting on the edges with islands and continents and secrets I've long discovered! I've sailed to all corners of the Earth, braved every storm and squall! What's left? Nothing! The sea… it ain't big enough for us creatures thirstin' for adventure."

Skipper looked down on the drawings of islands, land masses labeled and mapped out like a jigsaw puzzle. There were places he'd never heard of before, rivers and canyons still left for him to explore… "Impossible. You can't have seen all of this. Not in your lifetime."

The Floatzel chuckled cruelly. "Oh, but I can. Skipper, I have the might of the ocean behind me!" He raised his arms to the skies and laughed a loud, booming laugh, malicious and powerful.

As if in answer, there came a sudden surge beneath them. The waters around the craft bubbled and tossed with rage as fins, tails, flippers and shining, writhing bodies flashed on the surface. Thousands and thousands of glowing lights, lidless eyes, shined from the depths. _No… He, one creature, can't control all of this… impossible…_

"Join me, Skipper!"

The noise was overpowering, and frightful. Jeering and howling came from all direction, the planks creaked and the waves tumbled with wrath. What choice did he have? He was a prisoner to all of this, he was nearly broken…

"Captain, don't!"

It was a voice nearly lost in the cacophony, but he found it in the eyes of his crew. They were as scared as he, perhaps even more so, but within them he found hope, a sign that he must fight on… somehow, someway, they would find a way out of this. It was all of their voices speaking through him as he shouted above the din,

"I WON'T!!"

Then, everything stopped.

They water was smooth as a polished stone, all trace of its inhabitants driven beneath the depths. Silence once again fell upon the Aurora Borealis. A deadly silence.

Slowly, the Floatzel advanced on his younger counterpart. "It that your answer?"

"It is."

Another paw forward. "You sure?"

Skipper realized he was weaponless, his rapier must be somewhere back on the Seatunder… "As sure as night follows day."

"Do you know who I am, what I can do to you and your friends?"

The same defiant eyes bore into his. "You're a blackheart, nothing more."

The Floatzel faltered and stared dumbly at the creature before him. His gaze was hollow for a moment… And then, the corners of his lips drew into an amused grin. It almost looked comical. His voice was a hoarse whisper as he spoke, "That's exactly what you're mother said."

Words failed him. Everything was numb. Even the army under water seemed possible now, but this… the dead cannot come back to life. Can they? "You… knew my mother?"

The Floatzel wore a smug expression on his face as he drew to his full height, cast against the gray of the noon day. "Aye, I knew your mother. Very well, in fact… Skipper, you haven't guessed it yet?"

Skip slowly shook his head, his legs trembling and his mouth dry. "No, you can't be him… he's dead."

"_He_?" the big weasel looked down, almost pitifully. "Let me tell you a story, Skipper." The Floatzel strode the deck as he spat out the word, "_He…_ He was once a seabeast, much like yourself. No creature loved it as much as He did. But one day, He came across a fair maiden…"

The Floatzel paused at the railing and gazed far out to sea, beckoning some faraway memory to return to him. For a moment, he softened. "Her name was Aurora. She was as beautiful as the most fiery sunset, as calming as the stillest shore. _He _succumbed to that foolish thing called Love."

Nothing existed but a blurred image of a fragile, serene creature, her familiar touch soft and warm, her voice melodic and humming… the scent of sweet hay. But at the same time, a burning heat grew within the Buizel, and his fists clenched until his claws dug into his pads…

"They had a son, and He was prouder than any father in the land. From the start it was clear, that the son was very much like Him. You could see it in his eyes… the pup learned to swim before he could walk! He taught him everything He knew, and promised to take him to that place where the sky touched the sea…"

He turned to Skipper and his expression hardened once more. The Floatzel stormed forward, roaring with a passion, "_I_ promised you that, boy! I promised to take you there! But Aurora…! She never understood how much _this_ means to us!" He swept a paw towards the ocean. "I told her I would build us a ship to sail forever in, but she would not let her son go. So I went alone."

He could not help it. Tears blurred Skippers eyes, and as he looked at the Floatzel the scars were blotted away … there was the creature he once called _Father_… It felt as if time was sucked backwards, and he was nothing more than a sniffling pup, paw groping at the black speck of a ship disappearing into the setting sun…

"I came back, I did. You remember it well, don't you Skipper? I brought with me enough treasure to buy an island. All for Aurora…"

He remembered. There was a knock on the door, and in stepped a creature out of a dream. The pup ran to the Buizel and wrapped his arms around his waist, as the bigger creature ran a calloused paw along his son's forehead. But something was different about Him. His eyes held a glint that was not there before he left; he felt tougher, meaner. His scent held something metallic, and His saber was tarnished from much use…

"She wanted none of it, only for me to stay there forever. We grew apart, but I still loved her. One day, I grew sick of it all. You were out adventuring and I faced Aurora and told her it was time I took you out to sea. It was where you belonged, I said. But she refused."

The wood creaked beneath the Floatzel's crushing paw and his eyes turned steely. "I told her that I was the father, that I knew what was best for my son! But she faced me and said to my face, 'You're no longer his father. You're a blackheart, nothing more!' And I was then that I realized… my only love was the sea. Every other beast was an anchor that held me to land. Aurora… I loved her. Don't you see, Skipper? I had to kill her."

Skip felt many paws restrain him as he lunged forward, all reason lost. "Blackheart!" he yelled, "Filthy murderer!"

The big weasel laughed now, a chilling, remorseless laugh that echoed through the skies above. He leaned forward until their noses nearly touched, so close that he could hear the raggedness behind Skipper's breath. "When those pathetic villagers cut me up and left me for dead, threw my body into the sea… I survived, and I grew stronger. Aye, you know who I am, boy!"

Foam flecked the edges of the Buizel's mouth as he snarled and twisted blindly, but his captors held him tightly. He heard the Floatzel's cruel laugh, and his cold voice ring across the deck, "I'm Captain Borius, blackest heart on the sea!"

O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O

If I had to say, I'd think this is about the middle of the story, though I can't say for sure because I don't know how its going to play out XD I have big plans for Borius. He ain't just some big baddie slaying and stealing here and there… he's got bigger plans. Read and review, hopefully… and I'll see you next time!

-Canyx


	21. Brutality

Thank you Thank you Thank you to **KMaDdNeSs64****, ZiriaSilverOne, FoxyJosh, Jarkes, and Ri2** for continued awesomeness! Really, I appreciate the reviews guys : )

SO here you go, the next chapter:

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

The mad weasel roared, "Tell your goons to let me go so we can fight properly, ye coward! _Ung…!_" Arms still held firmly, Skipper fell forward with a grunt as the Floatzel's knee struck his stomach. "_Cheap shot…_" he gritted through his teeth.

"Quit your whining, boy!" he leered, "You think you can best me in a fight, eh?" The entire craft erupted with laughter at this statement.

The crew of the Seatunder watched in fear and pity, unable to do anything to help their Captain. Their voices were hoarse from yelling and their bodies burned from where they pulled against the chain. But Flint, undeterred, tried once more, "Oi, ye dirty, worthless seadog! Why doncha fight me, eh? My pops would like to settle a few things with ye in the Next World!"

Finally, Borius turned to him, and walked towards the group menacingly.

"Shut your mouth, Flint!" Skipper hissed, "Leave'em alone, scarface! Your business is with me!"

The Floatzel smiled contemptuously at the gator. "Ah, your father… After Aurora he was the first to die, wasn't he? Pity you weren't there to watch him… He was begging for mercy."

"Liar! He fought till the end fer all that was good! And yer lucky I wasn't there that day, scum bag!" He spat defiantly at the weasel's footpaws.

Borius only chuckled. "You should learn to watch your mouth, boy… On the other hand, what do you care? Your boldness comes from the fact that you have nothing left."

"I've got me friends! Untie me and I'll show ye how bold I am!"

His tail flicked across Flint's snout as he turned his back on him. "Your friends, how cute… Not for long."

-O-O-

A Poliwrath bowed low as it held out a familiar rapier. Borius took it in one paw and roughly hauled Skipper onto his feet with the other. The Buizel stumbled, one arm clenching his stomach.

"A good blade," the Floatzel said brusquely. A metallic hum was heard as the sword swung through the air. Skip caught it deftly and felt the worn leather binding against his paw; it was his rapier.

Borius drew a long, well-used scimitar from his sash, the blade singing as he ran a claw along its edge. Now it twirled in his paw, behind his back, into his other paw… _Thnk!_ With effortless skill he brought down his arm and his sword, its tip sunk neatly in the plank wood. With a serious frown, he glared at the Buizel, who was breathing heavily, a dribble of blood lining his lips. "Forget the pain, boy! This is no time to be weak!"

Skipper growled low, trying his best to suppress the crippling hurt in his lower abdomen. He stood straight, his footpaws apart, his sword arm steady, and his rapier parallel to the ground, glinting tip pointed directly at his father.

The Floatzel grabbed his scimitar, a chunk of wood flying aside as he drew the weapon out of the deck. The deadly blade hummed once again as he twirled it slowly, sharp and ominous. He circled the younger beast with a hungry look in his eyes.

"And now, we fight."

The first strike came expectedly: a fast jab to the heart. The Buizel knocked it aside easily and swung downward. "Crude," Borius jeered as he stepped backwards, causing the rapier to cut through the air harmlessly.

Skipper said nothing, using the momentum from his previous attack to thrust his blade forward.

"Sloppy," the Floatzel noted, parrying it carelessly. "Come now, Skipper. I expected more from you."

The Buizel ground his teeth resolutely. It was hard, keeping both anger and pain in check at once. But if there was anything he knew, it was that neither could distract him from this. His life depended on it.

Back and forth the two beasts went, the cheering crowd adjusting themselves accordingly. They were evenly matched, with neither weasel overtaking the other. Sometimes it looked as though one would make a regrettable move, and the other would move in for the kill… But both seemed to just escape the other in the nick of time.

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he sidestepped the scimitar. "Why are you doing this?"

Feigning ignorance, the older one replied, "Whatever do you mean?"

The Buizel dodged yet another droll assault and sent a barrage of his own, all of which were countered just as lazily. "You're toying with me."

"Oh, do you think so?" He grinned dangerously. "How about _this!_"

_Clang!_ Skip gasped as his rapier was knocked out of his paws by brute force. Such power!

"Too easy for you, boy?"

A look of disbelief was plastered on the Buizel's face, his paw trembling from the vibrations created when the blades met.

"PICK IT UP!" Borius roared. "Don't you dare dishonor my name!"

Skipper did so, gripping the hilt firmer than before. Again he rose and made to strike the Floatzel.

_Clang!_ He fell backwards this time, as his blade once again clattered harmlessly on the deck.

"Are you tired, Skipper? Would you like me to end it now?"

Once more, Skip picked up his trusty weapon, now scarred with two notches where the scimitar had struck. Grimacing, he held on to the rapier with both paws. He could not match the Floatzel's strength but… _I've got to try. _

Skipper's own war cry rang in his ears as he charged forward. Like a wild animal he swung downwards with all the force he could muster. His paws numbed as Borius's blade met his own in a horizontal block. Time slowed, and for a split second the Buizel thought he saw fear in his father's eyes… Nothing else mattered. He felt nothing, heard nothing. There was nothing but those eyes.

For a second there might have been fear. But even so, it was gone in a wink. What Skipper saw now was that merciless, frigid glare, and that deadly smile on his lips. Shards of steel were swept about his as the rapier succumbed to its wielder's might. He didn't hear the feverish crowd or the cries of his friends as cold steel slashed across his chest.

"You're a disgrace, boy."

The world was a blur, and suddenly Skipper felt very tired. His paws sought the rail for support as a large, orange shaped loomed over him.

"Aurora, here is the son you tried so hard to keep. He's all your now."

There was a force to his stomach and then he was flying… falling… gone.

-O-O-

-O-O-

"No…" Torq licked away a salty droplet on her cheek and steadied her voice, "Your own son, Borius… how could you?"

"He w_as_ my son, once. And now he's no more," said the winking weasel, turning to his cheering crew, "Avast, maties! Who's the fiercest scalawag to sail the briny blue?" His scimitar glittered in the emerging sunlight as he swung it in the air and the horde chanted, "BORIUS! BORIUS! BORIUS!"

The cheering spiraled into a heated frenzy before it stopped, as quickly as it started, as the point of its Captain's blade stopped on the chained crew of the Seatunder.

"And now, my friends, the party is over."

They pondered this in their minds as a burly Machamp stepped in front of them, cracking its knuckles portentously. And suddenly, it became all too clear what the sadistic weasel had in store for them.

"Goodbye."

With a resounding splash, the anchor plunged into the ocean. The five of them were adept water creatures, but they still lived on land. They needed air. They sank rapidly as shining, writhing bodies with glowing eyes flashed by them this way and that. Were they all allies to the Aurora Borealis….why? But there was no time for that now. Bubbles escaped from their mouths as they tried to hold their breaths. The waters became darker, colder, ever silent… They could not raise the anchor. Even with their combined strength, they could not resurface. And so they were ready to die in this watery grave, their senses numbed by the crushing pressure and the lack of oxygen. Though even as all hope was drowned, they still found each other's paws and held on tight…

One by one, consciousness slipped away mercifully. They were all alone, somewhere deep, deep down, where only the boldest and the loneliest creatures lived. None of them knew, at that point, that thick, muscular arms wrapped around them whole, or that giant wings beat against the water, propelling the beast, and the crew of the Seatunder, up to the surface.

-O-O-

-O-O-

"What shel we do wit de ship, sah?" asked a gnarled looking Feraligatr, fondling a torch in her claws.

The Floatzel turned away from the Seatunder and replied brusquely, "Cut her loose. Let all who come across it see what happens to anybeast who dare cross our path."

"Not gonna burn de ship, wer not, Cap'n?"

A playful glint danced in his eyes. "You can burn it if you wish… And then you can stick that torch down your oversized gullet."

So, torch forgotten, the crocodile sauntered over to the rail and with a quick snap, set the Seatunder free. It drifted lonesomely in the tide as the Aurora Borealis drew further away. And on its deck laid its proud Captain, spread eagle and fading fast. His chest was matted red as a small creek of blood poured from where the scimitar had touched him, a clean cut that opened up his skin and flesh down to the bone. Life was flowing out of him. It ebbed like the tide, and the soft, humming whispers in his head.

"_Skipper, it is not your time to die."_

-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O

I can just kill everyone off right now, can't I? But I won't, the story's not over yet ; D I'm going to go and think long and hard about the next chapter now…. See ya!

-Canyx


	22. Legends Tell

Hi again!

**Jarkes**, no Martin types, I'm afraid, but Skip and his crew are going to be heroes if I have things my way…

**FoxyJosh**, I'm glad that every word you used to describe Borius was everything I envisioned him to be. Character development is a main focus when I write : )

This one's a bit short, but just letting you all know I'm still alive! : D

-O-O-O-

"_Thy kingdom 'round you fall._

_The waves engulf us all._

_Dragon brethren, fly once more,_

_Thy kingdom 'round you fall._

_No longer hide in legends, lore,_

_Lest waves engulf us all._

_Our kingdom 'round us fall,_

_And waters 'round us swell._

_Oh brethren, we must act, but how – _

_Even legends cannot tell."_

_--_

There was water… cold, dark, silent… _So this is what it feels like, to die…_

_--_

"_Thy kingdom 'round you fall…"_

_--_

_… Wait, what was that?_

The Golduck's head swam as he opened his eyes. He breathed, surprised that air, not water, filled his lungs. His vision came into focus and what he saw was the black of night, the stars within it twinkling in all their serenity. The powerful rushing sound of water met his ears and it was clear that the waves were close by; it felt as though they surrounded him. But he was dry, and in his webbed claws something twitched… He looked to his left and found Torq lying peacefully, her paw in his. Beside her, Buso, Flint and Tottle were the same. Moonlight glowed off their faces and everything seemed… dream-like.

--

"_No longer hide in legends, lore…"_

--

He looked to his right and there, silhouetted against the moon…

_No, surely we must be dead…_

Before him towered a dragon, at least four times his height and six times his girth. It looked pale and ghostly, its huge, leathery wings folded against its body. Splashes of water wetted its claws where it stood on the edge of the rock, looking out to sea. The creature swayed gently, a low, whale-like hum echoing about it as it sang in some language Dorian could not understand.

--

"_Our kingdoms 'round us fall,_

_And waters 'round us swell…"_

--

The Golduck squeezed Torq's paw, hoping to subtly wake her. There was simply no way this… this creature of legend could be real.

Suddenly, the humming stopped. The beast did not turn, but its mouth moved and what came forth was a deep, soothing, clear voice: "Leave the water maid be. Nothing will harm you here. Rest now, friend." Then, he continued singing and rocking, side to side…

Dorian tried to stay awake but his limbs felt so heavy, and the rich, melodic sound engulfed him and took him away.

--

"_Oh brethren, we must act, but how – _

_May legends save us now…"_

-O-O-

_"Hey Dori, how was it back there, eh?"_

_"Pretty good! Take a look at this…" The Golduck reached into his sack and pulled out a strange looking necklace, wrought with silver alloy. It was a malleable cuff, resembling bull horns, that looped through the eye sockets of a fanged skull._

_The devil dog ogled at the sight of it. "A rare find, my friend… How many throats did ye have to slit for that one? Hahaha…" He chuckled maliciously at the thought._

_Dorian frowned. "You know me, Drake. I don't kill, I only loot… unlike you…"_

_A loud, booming laughter came in reply, as the Houndoom put his arm around his friend and answered in his hoarse voice, "But that's the best part, Dori… Ahh, dash this talk of killing and looting! Never mind our differences, eh?"_

_The Golduck shrugged in response, but put the necklace in Drake's paw. "Aye, never mind that. I stole this one for you anyhow, thought it suited you."_

_The Houndoom stroked the metal as if it were something precious. Then, he carefully bent it around his neck and joined the two ends. "How's it look?" he asked, puffing out his chest so that the skull shone in the sun._

_"Looks like it was made for you, chum," said a smiling Dorian._

-O-O-

"Wake up! Come on, sleepy head!"

"I don't think he's getting up…"

"Hm, Buso, you don't happen to have your… ah, I guess more than your hat was lost to sea, eh?"

Dorian blinked. The sun shone like the glint off a silver skull….

"Finally! Good morning, _Captain_ Dori!"

_What kind of Captain are ye, eh?! Dori, ye've gone soft…_ The Golduck shook his head, banishing the voices to the back of his mind. Before him, Torq, Tottle and Buso's beaming faces stared into his. "Ugh… how long was I out?"

"I don't know…" Torq replied, "But Reingard said we were asleep for a while."

"Reingard?" A memory of a song resonated in Dorian's head. "A dragon! There was a dragon! Perhaps I was dreaming…"

Tottle chuckled, "That wasn't a dream! He was there when we woke up! His name is Reingard and he saved us!"

The Golduck looked around. They were on what looked like a small island of volcanic rock. The ocean surrounded them on all sides. On one edge sat the anchor they were once tied to, now rusted and forgotten. The chains they were bound with were broken and bent out of shape, as if something with immense strength had gripped them…

"Flint's been pretty down," Torq muttered, nodding to the ledge behind Dorian.

He looked around and saw the gator, staring at nothing and flipping a knife in his claws.

"Skipper…" Dorian remembered, "Is he really…"

The Vaporeon shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "No, Reingard says he's alive, but just barely. He's bringing the Seatunder over now…"

As if in response, a familiar squawk met their ears as colorful creature collided into Buso's head.

"Arrk! What, no hat?" screeched the Chatot, expecting a softer landing.

"Gully!" came the unanimous cheer. The parrot gagged and flapped as he was pulled into a crushing hug by Tottle and Torq.

"Graaa! The wing! Watch the wing, ark!"

They let go as Gully hopped onto the rocks, preening his feathers back into place. He held his previously wounded wing tenderly, but it seemed to be functioning now.

"They're here!" shouted Flint, standing up and pointing to a black dot in the distance, coming towards then fast.

No beast could help but stare in awe as the dragon ("A Dragonite…" Dori whispered) came soaring over the waters, tugging at a rope attached to the prow of the Seatunder. Water parted at the velocity of the creature, who made it look absolutely effortless. As he came closer the Golduck could see his startling blue eyes, and the sand colored hide that stretched across his rippling muscles. Two antennae-like ears protruded near the horn on his head, and a row of dull blue scales ran down his belly and tail. His wings beat powerfully against the air, billowing like sails with each stroke. What speed!

Then, with a swirl of dust, he landed gently, stretching his wings before folding them on his back. The dragon looked around, his body blocking out the sun. Then, his crystal blue eyes found Dorian's. "Ah, you are awake, Dorian."

The Golduck regained his breath enough to speak. "Er, yes, thank you, Reingard…"

The creature smiled and shook his head. "My friends call me Rei." He lifted a loose boulder and placed it on top of his length of rope, anchoring the Seatunder to the island. "Your Captain is aboard. He is not well, but he will live." Rei bowed his head as the crew nodded their thanks and rushed towards the ship, with Flint already ascending the ladder.

-O-O-

"_Ahh_…_Gnnn_…!"

The weasel's back arched against the deck and his arms twitched as the cloth touched his wound.

"_Hush_… It will be over soon…"

"It… it hurts…" His voice was weak. His fingers were trembling. The sound of trickling water met his ears as the cloth was rung out and dipped again into a basin of deep green liquid. He hissed as he drew breath between his teeth.

"It feels worse than the wound itself, does it not?"

The Buizel's ragged breathing told her he agreed.

"But bear it just a moment longer, Skipper. This is the most powerful medicine one can make from the earth… and it will help you live."

The cloth pressed to his chest once again. It was like fire, it was the most poignant pain… He felt the liquid seep down into his terrible wound and sear every fiber within him. And by the time the needle went through him, pulling his skin back together, he couldn't feel anything anymore. Consciousness slipped away slowly and peacefully as soft humming filled his ears.

"There, it is done. Sleep now, Skipper of the Seatunder…"

-O-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-O-

Sleep… that's what I should be doing now XD

This 'mysterious' creature shouldn't be too hard to guess, I think…

See you all next chapter!

-Canyx


	23. Rebirth

Belay there, me hearties! The winds be whisperin' a tale in me ears, aye. An' me 'earts'a'achin' fer the sound o' thunderin' waves an' the feel o' a rockin' deck 'neath me soles. I be dearly 'opin' that you lot be wishin' the same, soz I do… **Me thanks be goin' out't' FoxyJosh, Jarkes, an' Darth Meanie**… This tale be for you bunch o' bilge rats, Harhar!

Anyways, yeah, thanks much, reviewers! I'm juggling a frillion stories (some not on FFnet) and I'm trying to balance'em out. AND I've been working on my pirate speak (to no avail, hahaa…). I think I've pretty much figured out what's going to happen in this one, though uh… sudden storms might blow me off course, eh? ; D

Enjoy the chapter!

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

"_Look, ahead is your home, Lainaria."_

_"Thank you, Rei. We won't forget your kindness…"_

_"Do not thank me, friend. There is nought but darkness ahead…"_

_"Wha…?"_

_"Tend to your Captain. I shall return shortly."_

_--_

_…_

_--_

"_We finally reeched our home, Lainaria. But there waz nothing left. It waz a goste town, litterd with sines of pillage and abandon. We hav bin gone for too long. No bodeez, no trase of life. Silens clung like deth. I am sorry that such a welcom awated the crew. They hav gone throo as much as we hav… they diserv mor than this. Luckee the old stor room dug undergrownd iz still heer. This village waz bilt to servive, after all. What happened then?... Skip iz heeling but tiz a sad site to awaken to. I still think uv that strange day, wen we fownd him on the ship alreddy fixed up. Now he iz faraway, no dowt az to wat iz on hiz mind. But if thairs one thing Ive lerned from him… its that lite will always shine throo the darknes."_

-O-O-

Time passed like a sloth on the deserted island. The Seatunder was lashed to a steep ridge, rising and falling with the tides, and the crew made did with whatever they could find in the village. Days were spent cleaning and repairing the ship, sleeping, and honing their blades. It seemed like no beast had much to say these days. Much less Skipper, who was either pained by the wound on his chest, or crushed by that savage defeat. They guessed it was the latter. He healed, physically. A thin scar drew across him that was mostly hidden by fur. But his spirit was still broken, and he strove so very hard to find it with the coming of each dawn…

Here there was nothing. Nothing but the pale rose skyline before him and the wisps of clouds stretching like fingers into the distance, reaching for the rising sun. There was nothing but the sound of waves that washed about his mind like that of a conch shell. His mind could not sleep these days, but here it was at peace. Here there was no one, only him… before she suddenly appeared.

"Why do you brood, Skipper?"

He didn't even lift his head; her visits were frequent these days. "Hullo Zephora. You already know why."

The Kirlia sat gracefully beside him and replied, "How would I know? It is not as if I could read minds…"

Skipper gave her a sarcastic look, causing the seer to chuckle, and somberly turned his head again to the sea.

"It _is_ a beautiful morning, is it not?"

"…"

She was a mysterious one. The Buizel could only guess how she was able to appear at the right place at the right time, but her presence was a welcome to him. Still, he was not in the mood to talk. Zephora saw this, but was not deterred. She went on, in that ever-gentle voice of hers.

"How is the pain today?" she asked, gently placing a hand on his chest.

He closed his eyes. Warmth emanated from her touch and coursed like blood through his body. When she was near, everything was warm, and all was serene.

"Nearly gone," he answered.

"So what is hurting you?"

"…" _Cruel laughter, eyes fiercer than a galestorm and a heart colder than ice… the rush of steel and the feeling of everything slipping away… _"… I've lost. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. There is nothing left to live for."

The seer tilted her head and gave him a questioning stare, her large eyes shining thoughtfully. "Oh? Then what are you searching for each dawnrise? It is not like you, Skipper, to give up so."

"I…"

"Dawn brings new hope. Reach for it."

"But that's…"

"Do it now, Skipper. Grasp the future in your paw. Hold it close, don't ever let it slip away."

Sighing, he did as the Kirlia requested and raised his paw. It looked dark against the sun, and the streams of light that shone through his fingers caused him to squint. But it felt kind of nice… the warmth of the rays were pleasant on his toughened pads, and gave his burnt-orange fur a golden hue. His clenched his paw, letting the light completely bathe his face. A crunch. His eyes opened in surprise as he closed his fingers around something solid, something very real.

It was a map, not unlike the one from the Aurora Borealis. But upon close inspection, Skipper started to notice the subtle differences… There seemed to be even more islands on this one, but they lacked the detailed description of coastline and topography. In their places were cryptic sentences… above Lainaria said: _Here a warrior is born again with the coming dawn_. All over the scroll such phrases were written in elegant script, shining silver letters… _Here something lost is regained… Here a past is finally put to rest… Here is the line between two worlds… Here…Here………Here is truth… Here…………_

_Here, is the End._

"Zephora, what is all of this…?" He looked beside him, but she was already gone.

A voice whispered in the breeze, "_There are still blank spaces on the map, Skipper. Destiny awaits…"_

-O-O-

-O-O-

_"They found his body floating among the jetsam…"_

_"Oh, did they now…?"_

_"Aye, and they found This in his heart."_

_There was a dull clatter as a silver dagger was thrust unceremoniously on the wooden counter. The Houndoom picked it up cautiously, examining the worn binding on the handle and the jagged, tainted edge of the blade. Then, his mouth twisted into a cruel grin. He tested the weight, twirled the weapon in his fingers fondly…_

_The Golduck looked on with disgust. "Drake, your own father… How could you?"_

_Thnck! The blade sunk up to the hilt in the space between Dorian's webbed claws. Drake leaned back casually in his chair and sneered, "Eh, never liked him anyways. 'Father,' hah! I tell ye, mate, blood runs just as thin as water."_

_His friend frowned deeply, searching the face of the creature he once thought he knew… "Is that so? I guess they'll find this stuck in my back tomorrow morning then, eh?"He said coldly, one hand gripping the handle of the dagger. _

_A strong arm clapped around his shoulders and twinkling eyes winked at him. "Don't say that, Dori! You're my matey and you know it! I did this for us… I did this for you, chum!"_

_"Funny, I never remembered asking you to commit murd…"_

_"Enough of that! You know Pops never let us touch his 'precious' little boat, yeah? Well, now it's all ours! And guess what?"_

_Drake's father was once a kind creature… Stern, and short-tempered, but definitely good of heart and proud… "You killed him for his ship?"_

_Ignoring that, the Houndoom punched him lightly in the chest and leaned in as if to share a wonderful secret…_

_"We're settin' sail, chum! And I'm making You the Captain!"_

_The Golduck's stomach did a somersault. Could this be true? Growing up it had been his dream… _

_"Hahaa! I knew you'd see things my way, Dori! We're finally off to sea!"_

_… but a creature did not deserve to die, for this…_

_--_

Dorian's eyes flashed open, wide and afraid. Sleep came with haunting dreams the past couple of nights. His claws tingled as he recalled the familiar vibration of a dagger thrust between them, so close to his skin…He sat up and looked around finding that his friends slept on peacefully, and he felt a touch of envy at their innocence…

"Dori," said a voice that caused him to jolt.

To his other side, Tottle sat up as well and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "If you have bad dreams you should drink of glass of warm milk…" said the tiny turtle, yawning widely.

A smile twitched in the corner of the helmsbeast's beak. "Go to sleep," he told the Squirtle, who needed no second bidding. Dorian pulled his blanket over the younger creature as he rose, unable to fall back asleep anyways. He slid soundlessly out of their makeshift shelter and stretched in the crisp morning air. Smoldering ashes flaked in the fire pit from last night and an empty pot lied strewn on the ground. Their camp was located in the shade of a small pine thicket at the base of the dormant volcano. Most of the island was flat and grassy, but small expanses of trees grew around the mountain's base. A thick, sturdy log served as their bench, though it was now covered in splintering gashes. Flint used it as target practice and the crew used it as a sort of pincushion to hold their weapons. There was Torq's thin and delicate rapier, the small knife Tottle carried in his shell, Flint's two throwing knives, (some acorns wedged in by Gully)… a spatula Buso had found and honed to a frighteningly keen edge… and his own saber, the worn steel having served him well for many, many years. Another notch was cut from the log as he drew it, admiring the curve of the blade he knew so well, and the feel of the handle that seemed to be made for his claws… The metal gleamed dangerously in the sunlight… _Blood runs as thin as water, hahahaa!_

"Hn!" His eyes grew steely as he drove the blade home, cleanly sliding it into a gnarled stump. The dreams, the things that were haunting him… He knew there was only one way to end them.

A gust of wind called him to look behind him, where Skipper descended from the rocky ledges and walked slowly toward the camp, his paw clutching some sort of scroll… The two acknowledged each other in silence, and Dorian noticed a familiar gleam in the Captain's eyes that had been gone since they had arrived on the forsaken island. It was good to see it back. Skipper stood next to the helmsbeast and stared at the spot on the log, where his rapier should be… The Golduck felt a sudden surge of kinship towards the sea weasel; they were both chained to something of their pasts…. They were both still fighting.

"We're sailing?" Dorian asked.

"Aye," the Buizel replied.

The Golduck eyed the scroll in the Buizel's paw. "To where?"

A loud cry, a mix between a screech and a moaning wail, caused the two to turn their attention to the skies as a familiar creature shot towards them at breathtaking speed.

"I think we're about to find out."

-O-O-O-

-O-O-O-

Flint needs to work on his writing (if you guys haven't guessed it was his 'journal entry'). That was fun to write. And it was Zephora who saved Skipper, there's more to her than what ye think ; D

Some characters overshadow others, and in certain parts. Like, Torq had her spinoff, and now I'm kind of building on Drake's, while Tottle grows a bit here and learns a bit there… I'll probably not develop Gully and Buso much, and Flint requires a bit of thinking. Skipper, of course, is the main main main character, even though the Seatunder crew functions as a whole. It's uber hard for me to keep track of them though XD And its hard to fit them all in sometimes… like when one thing happens I don't want to have to go through and describe the reactions of all seven of them or it'll seem…. Ugh.

Still, it really tells me I have to keep things in order. For example, when Jarkes mentioned Carakl in his review I was like "OH NO! I totally forgot about her!" I'm not done with her yet; she's not going to just walk away from her deed and fade into the background (unless I forget about her). I'll probably come back to her in the future though.

Alrighty, I'll see you guys later!

-Canyx


	24. Wrought by Gods

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I must warn you that updates have been and will be fairly sporadic. I hope you'll bear with me though! Thanks **Foxyjosh, DarthMeanie, **and** Jarkes **(YES! I did hear about Doomwyte but no, I haven't had the chance to read it yet ::excited:!!!)

Here is the next chapter:

--

--

"Wuzzat noise?" Flint muttered drowsily, tumbling out of the tarp and tripping into the empty pot.

Torq stuck her head out as well, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she recognized the descending creature. "Rei!" she called out gleefully, and ran out to hug the dragon's huge belly. The Dragonite crooned happily at the sight of his friends and his tail swayed slowly, causing the nearby trees to creak.

"My friends, it is good to see you again," he said in his methodical voice, "And Skipper, it is good to see your soul back inside you."

"It's good to have it back," Skipper replied as he put a paw in Rei's blunt talons in thanks. But the dragon's eyes soon grew stormy, and as he rested uneasily down onto his haunches the crew could tell he brought bad news.

"The horizon is dark," he started, "Every day the cursed ship sails faster over the waters. One by one islands fall as its anchor lands on their shores…"

"Ayon is safe, for now," he added, sensing the nervousness in the water maid.

"Blast it all!" Flint suddenly called out, flinging a knife down between his footpaws, "Rei, yer a strong beast, why don't you or some other creature just blast that chum bucket to smithereens?" Tottle and the others nodded in approval, but Dorian shook his head dismally.

"Eh? Why not, Dori? Because yer 'friend's' on that boat?" the Totodile growled. Skipper gave him a look that silenced him, as the Golduck shot him a venomous glare and replied, "You must have forgotten the army Borius has at his disposal. Did you not see the eyes glowing in the waters that day? Too many to count! The seas hold greater power than the land…"

Reingard nodded and added to this statement. "He is correct. Borius has incredible control over that which he sails over. And there is more to defeating an enemy than simply shedding his blood. It is never that easy."

Flint scowled, but Skipper paced back and forth. Something wasn't right, something about all this 'power' was too… too unbelievable. "Why? Why are all these creatures following him? What's in it for them?" He met Rei's eyes and saw that they were focused and intense. The brilliant blue irises were cold, and with such a creature it was definitely fearsome sight.

"That is the right question, my friend."

He looked up to the sky, contemplating.

"Borius is… a great beast. He commands others with his might, but also with his words. When he speaks, creatures listen, and a fire lights up within them. When he raises his blade others are made to bow. He is seeking something nobeast has ever fathomed to try before…"

The others listened, awe-struck and tingling with excitement. What treasure could be so great that entire hordes of creatures obeyed this one seabeast? Skip's chest prickled as he realized how close he was him, by blood. _My father…_ Zephora's words from long ago echoed in his mind: "_How very much like your father you are."_

"What is he searching for, Rei?"

"A God."

--

There came a silence that lasted a full minute. Gully bobbed his head up and down intermittently, looking as if he was about to laugh, but deciding it was not the appropriate time to do so. It was Flint who spoke first, "Ha! Gods?! Dragons I can believe… Me dad told used to tell me stories of how he met a few in his seafarin' days… but there's no such thing as Gods!"

Skipper and Torq seemed inclined to agree, but Dorian, and even Buso looked very serious all of a sudden. Gully was stock still, for once, and Tottle's eyes were wide with fright. "You… don't know the story?" he whispered.

"What story?" Torq asked.

"_Kyogre…_"

He gasped in amazement as the three exchanged indifferent glances. Flint muttered, "Some big whale, that's all…"

Rei nodded knowingly as he said, "I see… Lainaria and Ayon are both isolated villages with distinct cultures, though I am surprised that such a legend has not reached all shores by now. However, if you were raised in a larger city, this tale would be the foundation of how you viewed the oceans."

"I grew up with it," Dorian said, "Buso's got a good number of years under his belt, and all birds carry these stories on their wings… Tot, how do you know?"

The turtle shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze as he tried to recall. "I'm not sure… I heard it from lots of different creatures, I guess."

Torq looked between them, confused. "What's this story then?"

"Umm… Kyogre… something about all oceans…"

The Golduck sighed and explained, "They say Kyogre is the Embodiment of All Oceans, not just 'some whale,' but a God. Every version of this has its own twist to it: Some say it controls the waters, some say it maintains peace, or balance within them… Rei, do dragons tell it differently?"

The Dragonite shook his head. "Even legends cannot tell. Kyogre has power one cannot even imagine, but he is also flesh and blood, like the rest of us."

Flint scowled as he tried to make sense of it all. "Alright alright… so Borius is after this 'God'?"

"He is. No one creature dares challenge a God, but Borius has ways… He is convincing many creatures that good will come out of his plans. Entire underwater colonies have joined his side and balance has been broken. Kyogre is hidden in the wide expanses of the ocean, but because of this impending war between sea and land, he is being called to the surface…"

"And then he'll stop them, right? Surely a God can defeat the blackheart?" Skipper asked. To him it was a simple matter, one side overpowering the other. But of course, things were never that simple. Rei bowed his head, unable to answer the question. "I do not know."

--

A roaring wind blew in their ears as the dragon towed the Seatunder. Skipper had to admit, it was good to be out on the sea again. The heaviness of sorrow was lifted and he felt quite ashamed of his attitude in the past few days. Now a new feeling dwelled in his mind. It was peculiar, a mix of dread and excitement. They did not know where they were headed, though Rei seemed to know the way, but with such turmoil at hand and no clear solution, Skip had to wonder why they were bothering to do anything at all. He did know, from his own heart and from the resolute faces of his crewmates, that they had to try.

--

--

_Coward. You are a coward_.

Restless thoughts pounded within her head, not helped by the raucous chatter of the crew. For the past few days, a single image haunted her in her sleep: a defenseless Squirtle, innocent eyes, torn to pieces by shapeless creatures of the abyss. But then a Dewgong had leapt out of the waters, and passed a short message to the Captain before diving over the railing. She had only caught whispers of the conversation, but it was enough. _Dragon… saved… Seatunder_. They were alive. Something fluttered in her chest and a great relief washed over her. Then, suddenly worried, she stole a glance at her Captain, and was surprised to see him smiling carelessly. Borius' sharp eyes turned to her, causing her to jolt and look away.

"Don't worry Carakl," he said scathingly, "We're not going after your little friends… Besides, we have more pressing matters to deal with." He nodded towards the prow.

The Lucario looked to the horizon and saw creatures flying towards the Aurora Borealis, at least a score of them. As they drew closer she could tell that that were Pigdeots. Their shrill, beautiful war cries rang through the air as they approached, and their plumage of red and golden feathers glinted in the sunlight.

The leader, a large and tawny male, circled the craft with his flock and addressed the Floatzel in a piercing voice. "Scourge of the Seas, you have brought great calamity upon my tribe! The waters have risen and flooded our roosts, no doubt to your foolish schemes, and because of that none of our chicks have survived this year! With me are the mourning mothers of our lost kinbeasts, and we will see to it that they are avenged!"

Like arrows they dived and swooped at the ship at amazing speed. There would have been twenty dead beasts on the deck that moment, if it weren't for the equally fast jets of water that knocked the birds out of the sky. The ocean surged around the vessel and great waves lapped up two of the raptors who had drifted to close. More hose-like streams shot out at the Pidgeots, causing them to cry angrily and swerve about disheveled. The leader faltered as a stray burst hit his shoulder. They were unavoidable, as numerous as rain. The creatures on the ship laughed at the plight of the once-proud birds. One by one, they fell out of the sky, as if hit my bullets, and were snapped up by the sea.

There was no choice but to retreat. But even then, there was no chance. The tawny leader was virtually trapped in a minefield of water columns. Stray feathers whirled about him as he looked for an escape. His sharp eyes met those of another Pidgeot, rugged and dull-colored, roosting on the top most mast and watching the scene with an expression of boredom. "Brother, help me…" the leader crooned.

The darker one clicked his beak in disdain. "I am a servant of Captain Borius… Kreee!" With a scream, it took to the air and lunged at the tawny one. Talons slashed and locked as the two tumbled out of the skies. It would have been the end for the leader bird had Borius not called out, "Leave him, Quent! He's mine!"

The bird called Quent gave a victorious cry and returned to his roost, while his adversary lied defeated on the deck. Borius stepped roughly on the Pigeot's wing and pointed his scimitar at the creature's throat. "Any final words, bird?"

A hawk eye glared back at him and a voice shouted proudly, "I am ready to die, blackheart! And when we meet again in the Next World, I will show you how a true warrior fights, when you are brave enough to face me alone!"

Borius smiled sickly. "Brave words from a worthy foe, my friend. But you won't die just yet." Everybeast on deck heard him roar, "Let the world know why nobeast dare challenge the Aurora Borealis!"

It was then that Carakl ran to the lower decks, covering her ears with her paws, a voice chiming in her head: _Coward… _

Still, her sensors could pick up the pain and the cries, and she could nearly feel the razor-like teeth pierce her own body. It was three days before she could bring herself to come up again, but by then there was nothing but a rotting skeleton, dragged on a weighted rope in the wake of the Aurora Borealis.

The dreams came back, more horrific than ever, and she hated herself for her cowardice, and she hated the Captain from the bottom of her gut. She feared him, though.

_But one day, that will change. One day when I find the courage_…

Her thoughts were always cut short, for then Borius would stroll past her, laughing loudly, "Feeling brave, my vixen? You know what happens to the brave!"

And she would be left helpless once more.

--

--

"We are approaching our destination," Rei called out.

Everybeast craned their heads for a better look. Before them towered an enormous volcano, its crater opening hundreds of meters above the ocean floor, hidden amongst the clouds. Its thick rock walls were impervious to the waves pounding around it, and the whirlpools ringed the mountain's edges. Still, the ship raced towards the heavily inclined slope without any sign of slowing, soaring over the whirlpools with ease thanks to the dragon.

"How in blazes do we get in?!" Flint shouted.

The Dragonite chuckled and turned to look at the horrified crew, mirth dancing in his eyes. "My friends, there is only one way in to a volcano, and one way out."

"B…but…" they stuttured.

"Hold on tight!"

With a flap of his wings, Rei shot up the slope, perfectly parallel to its surface. The Seatunder was cruising on rock before anyone could register what happened, and the slapping of water was soon replaced with the grating of wood on stone.

"Rei! My ship!" Skipper moaned, hugging the mast as if it were crying in pain, "You'll scrape it bare!"

The dragon paid no heed and continued going, if not faster.

"We… need… to breathe…" the water maid gasped. The air was thinning quickly and they were not used to such altitudes. Well, Gully was. And the parrot was acting as if this were the best sail of his life, wings outstretched and feathers blown into a ruffled mess.

"Just a bit farther," said the dragon, though he was now completely serious and intent on getting them to the top as fast as he could, "Inside is much lower than this…"

And just as they thought they couldn't hold on any longer, the ship stopped. The crew was wide eyed… They were soaring, floating in the clouds. And then they were falling, deep into the crater, their shouts bouncing off the rocky walls. They clung to dear life as their hearts leapt into their throats. Surely Rei would not let them die like this…

Then finally, it was over. Trembling, they opened their eyes, and were blown away by what they saw.

They were floating on what seemed to be a lake, crystal clear and shining. Around it, lush grass grew in abundance, creating a meadow. The inner wall of the volcano was smooth, with some ledges carved into statues and others occupied by enormous creatures. High canopied trees ringed the perimeter, and up above a wide circle of blue allowed light to shine down upon the land. Everything was huge, and gave off a reminiscence of something ancient…

And there were dragons, on the ledges, in the meadows, hovering lazily over tree and lake… They took great interest in the visitors, coming close enough so that their breaths warmed the air. But then they would fly off, causing ripples to shimmer across the water. All around there was bird song and the beating of leathery wings. It was like living in a legend.

"Rei," Torq said breathlessly, "What is this place?"

Rei cast a proud gaze over his home before replying, "We call this, the Dragon's Holy Land."

--

--

--

Man, I was really torn as to how to go about this. At first I didn't want to drag PokeGods into this because then it becomes twisted and messy, and some 'higher power' settles everything in the end. But I assure you guys that Kyogre is here for plot's sake only, and the story's ending will be made by the characters you've come to known (along with more character development, yay!), and not some god flying in and saving the world and creating peace or anything like that.

Sorry for the darkness of the whole Pigeot fiasco, if you understood it… I made it very vile but not graphic. Borius must be EVIL though, and I hope this really brings it through. I also thought it would be a nice little insert between all the 'happy' sailing that's going on. I ALSO needed it to remind me not to forget Carakl…

And for those of you who caught it, yes, the Dragon's Holy Land is that place in the anime where Ash, Claire and co. went, where the Dragon Fang was held. I love that episode. Couldn't resist.

As to the title of this chapter, it should go without saying that I don't mean anything religious or offensive by it. It's just a title.

Lastly, I know the laws of altitude and physics are whack in my story, but its called 'fanfic' for a reason ; D

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, as usual!

-Canyx


	25. To Teria

Oh my GOSH. It's been nearly a year. I'm sure apologies mean nothing at this point, and to those who are coming back to this story, I cannot thank you enough for your patience. **THANK YOU** reviewers (you know who you are). Like I said a while back, I've always known/still know how I wanted this fic to go. The plot is still there, I just didn't know how to go about it. But POOF, I just started writing this night and couldn't stop. To those who are new to this, well, I hope you enjoy this! I think I write better than I do in the past, but that can't be helped.

I added two chapters, this and the next one.

So when I last left you guys, Skipper had just regained his self confidence after a crushing defeat by Borius, and a Dragonite called Reingard dragged/ruined the Seatunder into a giant crater that housed the Dragon's Holy Land.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The ship was lifted clear out of the lake and gently placed on its side on the grass. "Let my brothers and sisters do their work," Rei had said as he ushered them away. From the other side of the lake Skip squinted at what looked like a toothpick in the distance and the mass of creatures clambering about it. Once he thought he saw a jet of fire and heard a crunching of wood. It pained him to see his ship in such a state, so he leaned back on the velvety grass and watched the clouds cross from one end of the crater to the other.

"This is the life eh?" said Flint as he stretched contently.

"Aye, but we can't stay here forever," Skipper replied.

"I know, I know…"

Back in Lainaria, with the Captain withdrawn, everybeast had a lot of time to reflect, and Flint, as hotheaded as he could be at times, was no exception. He still couldn't quite place the feeling inside of him when Borius revealed himself on that accursed ship. The weasel had slew his father too, after all. The Totodile's mother was always a bit… haughty… a worry wart, a control freak. His father was the one he looked up to, the one who threw him into the ocean when he was naught but a hatchling, the one who gave him his first throwing knife. Flint's mother had always insisted that he stop hanging out with "that split-tailed scalawag" and to "put your claws in the soil and be a good, honest farmer." But it was his father's words that he always held close:

_"Swim with your claws, son. They're webbed for a reason, ye know!"_

_The Totodile kicked the water dejectedly. "Aw, Dad, what's the use? If Mum ever finds out yer teachin' me t'be a no-good sailor she'd skin the both of us alive!" _

_"Nevermind your Mum now… She ain't like the two o'us seabeasts, but she's only lookin' out for our well bein'. No matter what, you take care of her, understand?"_

_"Of course, Da…."Flint muttered dejectedly._

_The Feraligatr put his claws on his hips and scowled at his son. "Don't ye talk to me like that, Flint. I didn't say ye can't chase yer dreams…"_

_"But…"Confused, Flint looked up at his father, who was focusing on something in the distance._

_"I'm gonna get you out of here, son. You and your pal Skip… one day I'll see you two rogues sail past that horizon."_

And that was the only time in his life that Flint cried. Rather than bawl in front of his dad he splashed into deeper waters and flailed about for all he was worth. "Hahar! Now yer swimmin'!" his Dad had said. When his father was killed, when his mother died of grief, there were no tears. Flint almost felt ashamed. He had so many reasons for sorrow and so many for anger. Then again, so did Skipper, and the Buizel bore his weight just as stoically. No, wait… Flint remembered that his friend _was _crying… there were silent tears that coursed down the fur on the weasel's cheeks. Why didn't he? That day, when he stared eye to eye at his father's murdered, it was a peculiar feeling that was inside of him. Yet he remained calm while Skip had turned into a raging madbeast. Why?

"Hey you two!"

Skipper and Flint sat up as Torq and Tottle ran towards them.

"Come on," she said, "the dragons have something to show us!"

The group went further into the grassy field until they were surrounded by a sea of grass. Dorian and Rei were already there, standing beside an elegant, red and white creature, hovering in mid-air. She crooned in a shrill, chime-like voice whose beauty seemed to reflect in her blue eyes. It seemed that many dragons had those startling blue eyes.

Rei took the liberty of translating for the crew. "This is my friend, 'Light of the Morning Star.' You may call her 'Star,'" he added, noticing the slackened jaws on some of their faces, "She is quite young, only a few decades old… ("_Decades?!" Flint muttered_), but she and her twin brother possess a unique skill that few others have."

"What is it?" Tot asked.

"You shall see. It is called 'sight sharing…' Where are your other two friends?" Rei had just noticed the absence of the cook and the parrot, and looked around expectantly.

"Oh, don't mind them," Flint said casually, "Them two always appear at the right place at the right time. One's probably raidin' your stores and the other's probably causing trouble…"

"Very well then."

There was a sudden ringing in their ears as the Latias' eyes filled with light. Dimensions of time and space were whisked away as they were pulled into a vortex. Everything was spinning, and all but Dorian and Rei had fallen down to what was now empty, but solid, space. But shapes started to take form, like the blurry-eyed view of someone who had just woken from a nap. Sounds distinguished themselves from the ringing. And soon, they were in another place.

It was still the edge of the sea… They were in a town that looked like it was crammed onto the coast in one night. Soggy wooden docks ran down the developed coast, harboring all manners of different vessels. There were fishing boats, steamships, and even row boats. Even more varied were the townsbeasts. All looked tough and streetwise, though one cannot assume them all to be pirates. There were merchants selling their wares, and carpenters repairing roofs… Mothers could be seen milling their way through the packed market stalls and untended youngsters ran about without a care. Crooked houses blew smoke onto each other as tethered clotheslines ran from one to the next. There was shouting and laughter and all-around disorderliness.

"This is a port town," Skip noted.

"Not any port town," the Golduck added, wide eyed, "This is a town in Teria, the largest land mass… a continent."

Their view suddenly swerved, rising above the rooftops and soaring out over the ocean. Something lied in the distance, a small island perhaps? It was only a speck at first, but they soon recognized it: the Aurora Borealis. They flew around the great ship's mast and over the deck; it seemed deserted.

"Do not be fooled," Rei cautioned, "it is guarded by creatures we cannot see."

"Where's the crew?" Torq asked, as Skipper ground out, "Where's Borius?"

Again they returned to the town, scanning the area. "Look, there!" Tottle pointed out. It was Carakl, adjusting the veil over her head and milling her way through the crowd. Suddenly, she froze, her ears pricked and her sensors quivering. She turned on her heels, staring wide eyed at them…("Don't worry, she cannot see us, as we are not really there," Rei assured them), but decided it was nothing and moved on, disappearing into the mass of creatures. Dorian's eyes narrowed as he, too, recognized some creature. His gaze followed the two distinct silver horns that disappeared into what he knew to be The Tavern of Fools.

"So they're here…" Skipper muttered, looking around ravenously for Him… But if there were any pirates in the town, they blended in perfectly with the civilians. It was impossible to tell who were friends and who were foes.

"I think we've seen enough," said the Dragonite, and in a swirl of colors and cacophony they were back in the Holy Land.

Star crooned again, and whisked back and forth merrily, apparently proud of herself. Torq placed a paw on her chest, her heart was beating like war drums. "What _was_ that?"

"Sight sharing," Rei repeated, "Her brother is keeping watch in that town as we speak, hidden by their second ability: to refract light and appear as if they are not there. Nobeast can see him, but he can see them, and we can see what he is seeing."

"Amazing."

Skipper stared hard into the dragon's eyes. "That's where we're headed, aren't we?"

Rei nodded, "Yes, you are fated to go there, friend. It is written on the map." He held out the mysterious map that the Buizel had obtained in Lainaria.

"How do you know?" the weasel asked.

The dragon's eyes twinkled as he replied, "You have very powerful allies, Skipper. Rest now. Teria is far, but I will get you there fast." With that, he and Star were gone, mere wisps in the clouds.

The Lucario's sensors trembled as she picked up a familiar aura. They were alive, she could feel it… and she knew they were fated to meet again. There was a voice in her dreams, one that was calm and motherly, and it told her not to be afraid, and to follow where her instincts led her… Night after night, the voice would return and free her from her nightmares. It was like meeting an old friend… or Destiny. But now was not the time for that. She drew the veil tighter around her face and disappeared into the crowd. There was a job to be done.

It was a gorgeous morning. The sun was shining high, the gulls were laughing, the dragons were humming… and most importantly, the Seatunder was sea worthy once again. Skipper ran a paw across the hull disbelievingly and whispered in awe, "This can't be… my ship?"

"It is," Rei replied, above Flint's mutterings of "I'll take 'er if you don't want 'er…"

The belly of the vessel was completely redone and reinforced with some kind of light weight metal. The wood was polished to a dazzling shine and smoothed to perfection. The mast and crow's nest were fixed with stronger, aged wood and the sail was woven of a tighter fabric. It was like a new ship altogether, but it still had the same feel, and it still flew the same blue flag. Truly the Seatunder reborn.

"And this," this dragon continued, breaking the Captain out of his stupor, "is a gift from our Holy Land." He held out, on the tips of his claws, what seemed like something from a dream. From the soot-black binding to the gilded waves on the basket, and the glow of blue on the edge of the blade, it was a rapier like none other. Of course, Skipper knew, there was only one way to test a sword: he turned it in his paw like a baton, it flowed smoothly across his palm, made for him, danced for him… and most importantly, it sang. It sang like some otherworldly metal, deadly and hauntingly beautiful. Its voice was electric and penetrating, hard to describe…almost like… like dragon song.

"Let all who hear this blade know that we dragons fly by your side, Skipper. Now, are you and your friends ready to set sail?"

The Buizel's mouth open and shut like the jaws of a fish, but he could not find the words for gratitude. Rei took that as a 'yes,' and so they went.

The bindings offered a much more comfortable grip for the helmsbeast as he rested his claws on the wheel. Not that there was any need for steering… the Dragonite once again towed the ship towards their destination. The wind and the waves were against them, so it was much appreciated help, and they would get to Teria many times faster this way. The plan was for Rei to get them within sight of the continent, then they were on their own. They would then swap the Seatunder flag for a common merchant's flag and dock at the far end of the port town, a place where lazy fishers and boat shacks dwelled and prying eyes had no business wandering about.

_Though sun and moon and thunder come,_

_Waters swell, waters swell._

_Who here knows what will become?_

_Even legends cannot tell._

------

------

Somewhere in the ports of Teria wandered six creatures, each with an agenda of their own.

"Keep the Seatunder safe and steer'er out of port if trouble starts. We'll meet up with you later," the sea weasel had told the Slowpoke before leaving the ship.

Gully flapped hard to keep pace with a flock of Wingull was chatting with who were soaring effortlessly on the wind.

They had split up into three groups: Torq and Tottle, Flint and Skipper, and Dorian had insisted that he go on his own.

"This is like the day we first met, isn't it?" Tottle asked Torq as they made their way through the crowds. It was a port town very similar to this one, filled with disorder and endless noise, but no malice. Then came the cannons, and then the pirates… Many beasts fled inland or were killed… Torq and Tottle happened to run into the same shelter, and was defended by Dorian later on when they were cornered by a group of rogues. The town was destroyed and overrun; the three were struggling to survive. And then they found Skipper…

Torq nodded and replied, "Let's hope our stay here is more… pleasant."

-----

To the next chapter!


	26. The Forge

This is mostly background on Dorian, but not a flashback. I dunno, I kinda like one because it's just so... real? I don't know. I don't know if you'll feel the same thing when you read it as when I wrote it, but enjoy!

---

---

--

_Old Sam's Cider is still going strong… the millers still live in the same old dilapidated shack… the trees have grown taller but other than that… nothing's changed. _

The Port (as it had always been called, since it was one of the oldest port towns known) was as familiar as it'd always been, perhaps bigger… Or maybe he was just smaller all those years back. It felt as if he had just woken up and was strolling down the street, a normal every-day sort of afternoon. He breathed in… It was the scent of home.

But Dorian knew, 'home' was only a technical term for where he was born and raised. He had a mother, a gypsy who left her family when Dori was only a waddling fledgling, a father who was… eccentric, but caring. And a best friend who turned out to be a cutthroat traitor. This was life in the Port though, and in a town dominated by merchants and small business squabbling to make a living and outcompete each other, this was considered the norm. It wasn't that Dorian hated the place, no! He appreciated it in a way only a port-beast could, the lessons he learned in the alleyways, the hard dealings in life… But also the wild excitement and adrenaline that rushed through his body when he and a gang of friends leapt over shambled rooftops on moonlit nights, the hum of the crowd that continued way past the hours of day, the lanterns strung above littered streets, casting glows off exotic foods and jewels brought over from many leagues away… It was a life worth living indeed; it made him ready to face anything thrown at him. It made him ready to leave his home too.

But now he was back, and although Dorian knew exactly what he had set out to do, he felt obliged to make a stop first. More out of duty than nostalgia, but this was his way. A rusty bell hanging above the door clanged wearily as he stepped inside a messy workshop of a room. A drooping banner that hung across the room announced: _Welcome to Finnigan's Forge! _There was nothing but a few ornamental metal pieces and some rusty pipes and the sort: a tool shop. An empty counter separated a draped entryway from the rest of the room. Nobeast was around, but the place was warm and inviting. Dori's claws left prints in the sawdust as he made his way to the back and lifted the hinged countertop as he had done many years ago. The tattered drapes felt worn and as if they hadn't been cleaned since he'd left. Like the rest of the town, it was as if everything had stood still, and had been awaiting his return.

A muffled clinking affirmed his thoughts as he brushed the curtain aside and made his way to the back, past a narrow wooden hall crammed with unfinished projects and various gadgets and aprons. _Nothing's changed_. It grew warmer the deeper he went, and the clinking grew louder. Soon it was sweltering hot, the wooden walls gave way to rock, as if one had just stepped out of a house and into a cave, brightly lit by the fire of a forge. A bony figure was bent over an anvil, hammering a piece of molten steel. Anybeast who cast a glance over this creature would not have thought much: a skinny old Golduck with many wrinkles and a pair of spectacles wedged onto his crooked beak. His once-white shirt was tucked loosely and sloppily into a pair of baggy trousers, sleeves rolled up to expose tired muscles and worn, webbed claws.

"Ahoy, Pops." Dorian said almost boringly, as if he had just come home from school. He withdrew his saber from his sash and shelved it atop two hooks on the wall and walked over to inspect his father's handiwork.

The old blacksmith did not even look up. His face was contorted with concentration as beads of sweat rolled freely down his forehead. _Clang!_ went the hammer against the metal, a thin, tapered thing already taking the shape of what will probably be one of the most elegant swords to grace the continent. Here was Finnigan, the (self proclaimed) greatest blacksmith in Teria, a title the Golduck touted with much pride, and one he had not been challenged for as of yet. If one looked through the rippling heat and thin layer of smog that billowed across the room before escaping through the single, overworked chimney, one would spot glinting daggers, heavy maces and axes, ornamental pikes decked with red silk imported (or given as a gift) from the West, shields and swords, armor and arrow tips… Handles bore insignias of different clans, oceans and mountains, leaves and vines, fierce dragons coiling around hilts embedded with precious stones. And all of these were fully functional. "A weapon is made to slay a foe first, and then to be admired by the victor later," Finnigan had always said.

Dorian reached forward and took the tongs from his father, who willingly gave it up and continued hammering away without losing a beat.

"Towards me a bit, lad," he said finally, in a creaky but cheery voice.

Dori rotated the tongs that held the metal bit, and his father resumed his work.

At last, the blade was plunged into a vat of water and laid aside. The blacksmith sighed wearily and wiped his face with a sooty towel before hunkering down on a barrel and taking a swig out of a nearby flask.

"SO." He started, clapping his hands on his knees, "How is my boy faring?" Finnigan's eyes smiled in the way it always did as he looked his son up and down, not at all surprised that he was there.

"Oh, same old," Dorian replied, "Up to no good out on the seas."

The old one nodded, as if expecting nothing but this very answer, and instead shifted his glance to the old saber hanging on the wall. "Let's take a look at that old blade of yours," he said, shuffling towards it and gingerly taking it off the rack. "Hmmmm…"

He swung it a few times experimentally and looked it down its hilt. "Hmm… yes…" He carefully felt the edge of the blade and tasted the flat part of the metal. "I remember this. I made it for you the first time you left with your friend…"Turning to Dorian, he asked, "Would you like a new one, son?"

Dori took his saber from his father and ran the blunt edge in his claws fondly before placing it back in his sash. "No thanks," he replied warmly, "An old fool once told me the weary blade is the one that has won many battles, and the old blade is the one to trust."

Finnigan tossed his head up and laughed openly, a merry laugh that could be trusted. "That's my boy! I'm glad to know you haven't forgotten everything I've taught you!" he said, placing his claws on his son's shoulder. And then he added, in a voice that bore nothing but honesty, "You make me proud, son."

"I know, pops," Dori replied, patting his father lightly on the back. He noted how he was taller than his dad now. Finnigan's shoulders felt thinner and more tired than they did in his glory days, but his smile was still the same. And his eyes still twinkled.

"Well! You're probably heading off, and I probably should head off to the market," said the blacksmith, disappearing down the hallway to the front of the shop.

Dorian took one final look around the old forge, and followed. Finnigan was busy tidying up a few things, or looking for his overcoat; one could never tell. Dori made his way back past the counter and nodded towards his father. "Take care, pops." And he left, the rusty bell tinkling pathetically behind him.

Finnigan looked up and gave it a queer look. "Hmm, I really should fix that."

--

--

It was done.

Her Captain was right, they had landed at the perfect time. And now eight were dead, their stony faces unmoving on their banquet table. Were they staring at her? No, she told herself, the dead see nothing… Still, the room was cold and hollow (_like their eyes…_) and she needed to leave… Now, before the merry voices below found the horror that awaited upstairs. Like a shadow, she planted one final object in the middle of the table, the key to unleash unimaginable chaos; and she was gone.

--

--

"Where are we?" Flint asked, turning a map over in his claws.

Skipper sighed wearily and flipped the parchment so that his friend was actually reading the front, before replying, "Ye shouldn't have bought that from that shady merchant, mate. T'was a scam…"

"H'oi! That beast said he was the architect of this town!" Flint said indignantly.

"And so did three others, Flint…"

Suddenly, a particular stall caught his eye. Whereas the typical stall was a ramshackle structure practically groaning under the weight of all its wares, this one was elaborately draped in multicolor fabrics and housed only a few antique looking books. An elegant portrait frame bore a sheet of parchment with the name of the stall written in cursive writing: _Legends_. Interestingly enough, nobeast cast this stall a second glance. Perhaps reading wasn't the strong point of this town.

"Let's take a look," said Skip as he approached it, "We might learn something interesting from one o' these books."

Flint groaned, but went along with it. Learning wasn't his strong point either.

--

--

--

COOL. Let's hope I don't wait another year to update. As usual, thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favs in the past, and I hope most of all that you enjoyed reading this!

-Canyx


End file.
